Problem with Portals, The First Arc
by Albedo - 917
Summary: The events that changed the life of Albedo. From an unrespected enemy, to interdimensional hero.
1. Enemy Reborn

There's a Problem with Portals: Episode 1

Chapter 1, Prologue: Enemy Reborn

_**Ben Tennyson's House, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The day started of regularly for world-famous-hero _Ben Tennyson_. Well as much as a hero's day can be regular. Maybe it was a little bit to regular. Ben dressed up, headed for his car and headed for Mr. Smoothies, his favorite smoothie shop.

_**Mr. Smoothie, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Arriving at the shop he, smiling widely, noticed that there was a new flavor to try out. Although every table was occupied, he thought that he could get a free space at a table because of his status. He saw the opportunity and headed towards a table. A familiar teenage boy was sitting at the table, casually drinking his smoothie.

"Is this chair free?" although muffled and bored sounding the response Ben got was a 'yes'.

Sitting down Ben started to think where he knew the boy from. But he just couldn't space it. He too has started drinking his smoothie, becoming synchronized with the other boy, they were drinking their smoothie in perfect unison. They both looked surprised, they looked at each other and started laughing... But then it seemed like something popped into both of their minds. Their laughs faded only for it to turn into frowns. He looked at the white haired boy for a minute to realize who he really was. None other than _Albedo_. Ben immediately jumped but Albedo remained calm.

"Albedo, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be locked up in the Null Void." shouted Ben hastily.

"Ben, Ben, Ben," Albedo shook his head, "Can I not just enjoy a drink today?" he finished with a laugh.

"What's so funny? I kicked your butt more times than Vilgax's. You're not so tough."

"Why now, I was trying to be polite, but if you insist," Albedo turned towards Ben with a sinister smile, he raised his tone and deepened his voice, "Come at me!"

Ben swiftly reached for the device on his left arm, turned the dial and turned into a large yellow and black yeti like alien, which he referred to as '_Shocksquatch_'. He charged up his energy and fired electricity bolts towards the white haired boy. Albedo closing his eyes, whilst running, turned into an ape structured creature who appeared to be made of building blocks, with three basic colors: yellow, red and blue. His invulnerable body simply let the electricity bolts run through it like nothing happened. These two aliens were proving to be a match so they quickly change through aliens. After that among the fights they changed into different beings like lightning, nearly trashing the smoothies shop. That was when from out of nowhere a rounded yellow portal opened up, starting to suck in everything in front of it. Although what went in was never seen again. Much to Albedo's luck he was the closest out of the two and the portal started to suck him in. Meanwhile Ben was just standing there, doing absolutely no action or gest of 'helping'.

"Whatever I did up to this point Ben, whatever I did to you, please..." the white haired boy pleaded "please just help me!"

Ben didn't say a word. He just stood there, watching as Albedo vanished. And just as the teen disappeared into the portal the portal close up too, and left Ben speechless. He found a chair and sat down in it, thinking about what just happened. Sure the Galvan was bad and kind of deserved it, but all and all he was just another person too. A memory of five years ago popped into his head, one where he was with his grandfather on a camping trip.

"I know I always tell you this Ben, but you have to remember. Now that you have the Omnitrix, life isn't just about kicking people's butts all the time, you got to make decisions, hard ones. Maybe in the future, you could save someone's life by doing so."

"Yeah, yeah. You always tell me this grandpa but nothing happens anyway. It's boring." the young Ben turned towards the window

His grandfather looked at the road with a slight smile, knowing that his grandson, although not caring, will remember those words. He was right, but it took him five years to realize that his grandfather was right. He remembered the last sentence Albedo tried to say before vanishing:

"You will regret your decision Tennyson! If we meet again, do not try to hide, do not try to run, because I _will_ find you! And I can guarantee that I will have my reven-" the portal's closing finished Albedo's sentence before him. Ben's thoughts trailed around Albedo's sentence. He shouldn't be afraid right? He has been through worse than some claim of someone's revenge. With him searching for clues inside his mind, the time flew by, and Ben realized it was already night time.

_**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**_

A portal, similar to the one in Bellwood, opened up in the sky. From inside popped out a person with a close resemblance to Albedo. But there were some notable differences. His hair was spike styled, he wore sandal like shoes. Near him was a three bladed red scythe. After looking at himself carefully, he was surprised. And that was when he realized that he was floating in the air... Under him there were three people walking towards what seemed like a large gate. The only thing he could say before falling was:

"Watch your heaaaaaaads!"

He landed right in front of the three strangers, head-first in the ground, with the scythe nearly impaling him. It landed a few feet from him. The other three were clearly surprised. Two of them immediately rushed towards our 'hero'.

"Who the hell drops out of the sky like that?!"

"I would've already told you if I knew who he was, don't you think so, idiot?

"_Kiba_ you little..!"

The blonde haired teenage boy, and the other brown haired boy started rolling around on the ground like too cats, all the while arguing. The third one used what looked like sand to separate the two.

"Hey you two, calm down already. We should be keeping an eye on our _guest_ here."

Although mumbled it could be heard that the white haired teenager was saying something close to:

"Would it be too much to ask for, that you get me out of this hole?"

"Sorry my friend, let me help you. AND seriously though, cut it out you two!"

"Get off me _Naruto!_"

The blonde haired boy immediately rushed towards the red haired teenager.

"_Gaara_ wait, you don't even know him, and just look at the size of that weapon."

"Now, that may be true but I can't just leave him in a hole."

"Ah, fine."

Using the sand Gaara lifted the white haired boy out from the hole he was in.

"What weapon were you two talking about by the way?"

"You seriously think that you can fool me? I'm talking about that thing next to ya!"

As the teen looked to his left color drained from his face, as he realized that it was mere inches away from him. Gaara, being the polite one of the group, would start introducing himself and the others, but Kiba cut him of.

"It could very well be a trap for all we know."

"You're the dog, dog-boy, can't you sniff him or something?"

"First of all that's not how it works, and secondly I don't feel _anything_ about him. No chakra, no smell, no nothing."

"Yeah probably because I showered... All jokes aside. Where. The. Hell. Am. I?!"

Albedo remembered the events leading up to this point.

"Although, it is highly unlikely that you'll believe me, I got the answ-"

Naruto and Kiba, completely altering from their normal behavior for some reason, started an attack on the mysterious teenager. Gaara couldn't hold them back, so his only option was the scythe. The scythe that came with him.

"I only ask one thing from you, mysterious weapon, DO NOT get me killed!"

He closed his eyes, took up a fighting position, and started concentrated. He suddenly started to float, his eyes and mouth were erupting a white light, his skin dissipated and the bones doubled in size, the same thing happened to his face, with only the skull remaining in its place, it had a hood put on it. His attire now consisted of a long rugged black robe which covered most of his body. The scythes' three blades merged into one larger red one. The light faded and he returned to the ground.

"Okay, this is newer than the Omnitrix's fail-safe mode. Okay, so people I do not know? You were going to do something?"

Naruto and Kiba, stopping in their tracks, lookup at the hooded skeleton and gulp. Like two scared kittens they hide behind Gaara, who himself, is surprised by the boys powers.

"You, my friend, have some interesting tricks up your sleeve. I truly am sorry for these two. They never behave like this, so I don't know what got into them. Oh before we forget, I do believe you owe us an explanation."

"Oh, yes of course. As I was going to say, you are probably not going to believe me, but from what I have gathered under these ten minutes is that I am from an alternate dimension, as to how I got here? I have and have not an idea. I was spending my morning at a smoothie place, to freshen up. Later on a certain young person arrived, his name was Ben for your information, he sat down next to me. We did not realize who the other one was first, probably some minor amnesia from the brain freeze thanks to those drinks, but then our brains started working again or so it seemed and we realized who the other one was. We were enemies after all, so we started to fight like two idiots. After some time into that annoying duel a portal decided it would be fun to ruin my life, so it started sucking me in. Thus arriving here and those two wacked me with an imaginary stick. Oh and before I forget... _Again_, my name would be Albedo."

"I understand your situation, and _believe_ you. But I would guess you have no idea how to get home."

"Yes, that would appear to be a problem." Albedo sighed. "By the way, who should I greet in Hothead and Mr. Angrypuff over there?"

"Naruto and Kiba, in the order as you nicknamed them. As for believing in your situation, is rather easy here you know. I experienced much more crazy stuff over the years... But I guess we should find you a temporary home now."

"That would be helpful, yes."

"I'd like to apologize. I don't like people falling out of the skies y'know?" Naruto smiled.

"Ditto." Kiba replied

The boys ventured towards the giant gates, which read '_Hidden Leaf Village_', Albedo could easily read it, after all it was a lowly human language however by the physical looks of the people he just met, he did not understand why it was written with English characters. The three boys started explaining how their world works for Albedo, telling him about the shinobis, techniques their culture and every little detail one should know. Their first meaningful stop was _Hokage building_ one of the reasons being that the three boys had to redeem a mission. Naruto entered the Hokage's room first, right after him was Gaara, Kiba and Albedo, in that order. The Hokage, Tsunade, was surprised by their "quest" but not quite as Albedo by Tsunade.

"And he is?"

Naruto proceeded to explain their close encounter with Albedo, to which the Hokage listened attentively. She let them go with a suspicious yet friendly glare. Leaving the three boys enough time to show Albedo around the village.

_**So there you have it! My journey started towards the changed me you see in **_**Albedo and the Doctor**_**. This will be a series of mini-chapters, following up to the events of the first episode of **_**Albedo and the Doctor**_**. Enjoy, with care (If that's even possible.) there might be some language and spelling mistakes, that usually is just my misunderstanding of human languages. Oh and if you find something to be in a mocking tone, that's intentional, as the writer wanted to bash on his younger self's writing style, which now he doesn't understand. So anyways, continue! -Albedo out.**_


	2. Behold my Power

Chapter 2: Behold my Power

_**Konoha/Hidden Leaf Village, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"That's all there is to it?" Albedo asked, "Well I'm more than happy to warm up to this place then." Albedo all the while was thinking of ways to get back to the other world, not being interested in anything about this one.

"Well there's still one more thing." responded Naruto.

"There is?" asked Kiba unknowingly.

"Why the ramen of course!" chuckled the blonde haired teen. Kiba proceeded to facepalm.

"You and the ramen Naruto. You and the ramen."

They ended up at the local resturant, Ramen Ichiraku, thought to be the best by the locals, and especially Naruto. They ordered a bowl for each of them. Albedo's face lightened up as he took a sip.

"I have to admit, this is actually quite good!"

"I told ya so." Naruto said with a knowing grin.

They all shared a healthy laugh. But Albedo suddenly stopped, he started thinking about the fact that he didn't realise yet. He didn't realise that not only was he spending his time with the "good guys", but he was actually enjoying it to the fullest. His train of thought changed to his hatred towards humans, that it is senseless. All the time he spent trying to fulfill his revenge on Ben ended in vain, with him being the losing part. He even got the _worst_ punishment, at lest it seemed like that to him, being turned into an eleven year old's body. But after all that one year has passed and he managed to finally get back to at least his older human form, which now was seventeen years old, interestingly enough nine hundred years younger than his actual age. He just sat there looking at the ramen left in his bowl, thinking. All he has done since getting to Earth was trying to ruin someone's life, all the while actually ruining his own. It didn't make sense at all. Now he might be able to change all that and make friends. Start a _new_ life. And maybe, just maybe, in the end someone will acknowledge him not as an enemy but as a friend.

"Aren't you going to eat the rest?" asked Naruto with a worried expression.

"Oh..." Albedo sighed, "I was just thinking." with that Albedo finished his bowl of the food, and they continued the tour. Well what was left to show. They eventually finished in the evening, and sat down at a park.

"So what now?" Kiba asked leaning back on the bench.

"First and foremost I need a place to rest my head."

"Dude, you talk so weird." Kiba noted, "So _formal_."

"Do I now?" Albedo chuckled, "Guess it is an old habit of mine. You will probably get used to it over time."

"About the sleeping thing, why not do a sleep-over at my place for tonight? I'm free." Naruto offered.

"Fine by me." Albedo replied.

"I'm in." Kiba said with a wide grin.

"Only if we're not too much to handle." Gaara noted.

"You, being too much to handle? It's me we're talking about. And besides I know you guys, you aren't the messy type... Well not always." Naruto smiled all the way to his ears, and started hopping around as he lead the way towards his apartment.

They eventually reached said building, and entered the apartment. They pretty much talked about everything that came to their minds. There were some questions about Albedo's past, but he didn't really want to answer them, stating that there were some pretty bad memories he did not want to bring up. Naruto had the idea to watch some films, which resulted in them falling asleep. In the morning, after Albedo woke up, he noticed Naruto in the kitchen, working hard on something, Gaara was still sleeping like a newborn baby, and Kiba... well Kiba couldn't have been woken up by a tornado.

"Mornin' Albedo! How did you sleep?"

"For the first time since some time, I slept quite well, thank you." Albedo sighed, "I dreamed about a bunch of things." finished his sentence the white haired boy, his smile fading in the process.

"If it's not too much, can you lend me a hand?" asked the blonde haired ninja turning his head around to face Albedo, "I won't get done, with the now only half surprise breakfast alone."

"The more the merrier as they say."

Meanwhile, Gaara has woken up too and walked in the kitchen.

"Okay, I give up." Naruto sighed, "You won't get _surprise_ breakfast."

Albedo let out a laugh. All three of them, after Albedo and Naruto finished with the breakfast, sat down at the table. And due to some witchcraft behind the scenes, Kiba managed to wake up.

"Naruto since when can you cook?" Albedo took a bite out of the breakfast, "And additionaly this good?"

"You know I usually eat ramen, but it got boring after w while, so I had to learn to do something else."

They finished their breakfast, and after some time started a talk about something to do that day.

"Albedo, if I remember correctly, when we first met yesterday you daif that you have no idea what that scythe was, or what powers it has. Right?" Gaara asked with legitimate interest.

"Yes, why?"

"Yet you managed to do that transformation." Naruto thought back to said event.

"That's the other part. I did that by instinct."

"Anyways. I thought we could help you figure out."

"Not like we have anything better to do."

"Alright, let's see what "_my_" scythe can do. Any idea where to start, that won't ruin this vilage of yours?"

Naruto and Kiba started to think, with eventually turning to each other and nodding. Then they looked back at the other two.

"The Forest of Doom, where the chuunin exams were held, which are now empty, should be perfect." the two ninjas chorused as one.

"Oh yeah, I remember that place. That should do the trick."

They managed to get an all-day pass to the forest from Tsunade. Right after they got the pass, they headed straight for the forest where Albedo's real training would begin. 

_**The Forest of Doom, Hidden Leaf Village, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"And we have arrived. The perfect training ground." presented Naruto with a smile.

"Isn't this forest a bit cramped?" Albedo asked, a bit concerned.

"We can make do with it." Naruto put the keys in the lock.

They searched for a clearing, something with a lot of space in it. After finding one, they all took up a fighting position, raedy to attack Albedo at any time.

"What should we start with?"

"We don't have concrete ideas, just do what you did last time. That boney thingamajig." Naruto suggested.

"But I don't even know how I did it the last time."

"Just, try it. Concentrate." Gaara urged.

"Alright, here goes nothing. Get ready everyone!"

Albedo held the scythe in his hands, and started concentrating like before, the transformation started. He turned part by part into the creature he was yesterday.

"Let's see what happens if I do this..."

Albedo pointed the blade of the scythe towards Naruto, and once again started concentrating. Naruto suddenly fell on his back, lifeless. A white smoke like phenomenon came out of his mouth. Kiba ran to his side, he wasn't breathing.

"Great, I killed someone..." Albedo immediately tought over what he just said, "Wait just a minute, hold un! Please don't tell me that I... Oh no..!" shocked, yet amazed Albedo stood there shaking. "Wait a minute." Albedo tried the same thing as before but nothing happened. He looked around, and noticed a talisman on his right side, being held by something resembling a belt. He rushed to Naruto's side, and held the talisman above him. Without hesitation the white smoke flew right back. Naruto woke up to a couple worried glances.

"What happened? Aren't we training?"

"I think that I had more than enough for today." Albedo sighed, "I can tick another thing on my bucket list. "Kill someone.""

Naruto did not have any idea of what Albedo was saying, but noticed the others' expressions smotthen, so he went along with it. Albedo turned back to his human form, and calmed down.

"Albedo, do you have any idea what that white smokey thing could have been?" Gaara asked with again, interest, in his voice.

"I don't have a concrete idea." Albedo put his hand to his chin, "Although..."

"Although what?" Kiba interupted Albedo's thinking.

"Well the only answer, now completely disregarding any pphysical logic, is that it was his soul."

"H-his s-soul?" Kiba stuttered and gulped at the same time.

"Well from my knowledge about Earth's beliefs and the evidence provided, by the big scythe, skeletal body, and the black robes. This description is completely the same as Death's."

"Death?" Naruto interupted the chit-chat of the two.

"The mythical being, that's tought to appear to people whose timer reached it's end. He's the lord of life and death, basically he can decide if you live or die."

"Ah yes, I have read bout him in historical books in my childhood.í2 Gaara remembered.

"Now that you mention it I have heard of him somewhere too." said Naruto.

"And this is how I become Death 2.0, or a _Soulmaster_ if you will. Well that if my information is correct. Now all I need to figure out is what to do with the power, _and_ to figure out what powers I have. But I guess wth you guys around it will be easier than alone."

"We can continue the training tomorrow, because I don't think anyone has a schedule for tomorrow."

"Alright by me."

The boys returned to the Village, and took the night out.

_**And that raps up the slightly shorter second chapter. This is the first day I experienced my powers. You should have seen the face everyone, including me, had when all that happened. From here on out the episodes have more emotional stuff, if I remember correctly. If not than don't make me responsible, being a 917 year old time and dimension traveller has it's effects even on a Galvan. Anyways go on, continue the story. -Albedo out.**_


	3. Friend or Frenemy

Chapter 3: Friend or Frenemy

_**Ben Tennyson's House, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Ben awoke to the same nightmare. The events that happened _two days earlier_ were repeating in his head. Everything that happened to Albedo.

"Again with this dream. I need to do something about this, otherwise I'll end up in an asylum. I have to get him back, no matter what he did. For his own sake and for the sake of my sanity..." Ben sighed, "And I'm talking to myself again, great."

Whilst eating his breakfast he was thinking of ways to open the portal up. The daily routine continued after he ate, but he changed his plans, and went to get help.

_**Friedkin University, East of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Ben was trying to convince Gwen and Kevin, to help him out with minimal to zero succes. They were not going to accept the fact that something seemed off about the white haired clone of Ben that day.

"Ben." Gwen sighed, "Seriously? We're talking about Albedo. _The _Albedo that tried to kill you and/or take the Omnitrix from you uncountable times. Why would you want to bring him back, be thankful that he's gone!"

"He helped us more unconsciously than you think. Without him, if you think about it, we would've been dead on Vilgax's ship, under the ocean, had he not given me the Ultimatrix."

"I didn't think you could fall this deep Tennyson." Kevin sighed.

"Oh so you're the one to talk now, huh?" Ben snapped, "You were that kid who didn't care about the lives of anyone else, who made a deal with the Forever Knights _adn_ the DNAliens! But look at you now! We _are_ friends, best friends. You _changed_ Kevin, changed towards the better route to life, even though you should have been arrested, you became a Plumber. Your life changed whether you like it or not!" Ben walked away from the two, "If you're not going to help me, then I'll do this my way." and with that he left the room leaving the other two in silence.

_**Undertown, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Ben had one last home, one last person in his mind who could be able to help him. Rook. His partner, his trusty partner, he was in Undertown, looking for anything possible to upgrade the Proto-Tool with. Ben arrived, almost spitting his lungs out.

"Rook, I need your help."

"What is the urgent matter, Ben?"

_**Plumber HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Ben proceeds to explain the whole story to Rook. He agreed to Ben's pleading, noticing the honesty in his eyes, and that he does indeed care for Albedo despite what he had done. Rook's heart was in the right place though, someone's life was in potential danger, and he needed help. Using the Null Void projector to understand the basic idea of interdimensional portal linking, they managed to figure out the possible coordinates for the portal to be launched on, in order for it to reach into that dimension Albedo was in. The odds were still one in thirty thousand but it was worth a try.

_**The Park, Hidden Leaf, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"I don't really feel like training right now. Do you guys have any other ideas?"

"Not even idea shards."

"Guess that leaves home as the only opti-"

The same exact portal opened precisely behind Albedo, and the sucking process started again. He took the scythe off his back and smashed it in the ground, hoping that it will hold as support. The three ninjas were trying as hard as they could to pull him back. With the scythes and the three teenager's help he managed to get back properly right before the portal closed.

"I guess that proves that, one I wasn't joking around with the portal, and that I'm from a different universe."

"Pretty much." Kiba replied sitting on the grounds.

"So that's where you came from?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"Yes." Albedo sighed, "I guess that makes me an outsider now."

"Don't be stupid. You might not be from here, but we are still friends." Kiba soothed Albedo's worrying.

"Well this is a little awkward right now but..." Albedo sighed, "You guys are my first ever friends."

"Okay, now you're joking." Naruto chuckled.

"I sure am not, you are my first friends. I never had any."

"Well your first friends are quite a bunch if I do say so myself." Gaara smiled at the white haired teenager.

Albedo looked back up at Gaara, with some small almost unnoticeble tears in his eyes. And with a big hug, he gave his first hug to his first ever friends.

_**Plumber HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Did it not work? That is not possible! It should have worked!"

"It did, but something on the other side must have pulled Albedo back, after all he only got through halfway before completely returning."

"Well that is still 50%. This is a good result too if you think about it. We need a little bit of upgrading and it should work, right?"

"One can only hope."

_**Two days later**_

_**Hidden Leaf, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The morning went by as usual as it could, everyone sharing their greetings.

"Anything I can help with?" Albedo asked with curiosity.

"Don't worry yourself about that, after last nigh-"

"There's nothing wrong."

"Hey you two, I'm going to get Akamaru if he won't bother you."

"Who is Akamaru?"

"Oh right, I didn't tell you. Akamaru is my dog." Kiba smiled at the thought of Akamaru.

"Ah I see." Albedo nodded, "By the way, Gaara is sleeping his beuty sleep right now or what?"

Gaara appeared behind Albedo scaring the other two. "Who said that I am sleeping?" Albedo in his fright jumped, and clinged to the ceiling, all the while letting out a loud scream.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Oh no, sometimes I like to climb on the ceiling and pretend that I'm Spiderman. What did you think?!"

"Okay, okay I am sorry."

"Well sorry for my reaction too, but don't do this _ever_ again."

Meanwhile Kiba slipped away, leaving Gaara in confusion, as he did not hear where he was going.

"Where was Kiba heading to?"

"Getting his doggles." Naruto replied with a bored face.

The guys decided that this day will be training free, so they will just fool around all day. _A real productive idea we had I must add._ Everyone decided it would be a good stop to visit Ramen Ichiraku first. At said restaurant they met with Sasuke, one year ago helping at the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was quite respcted by the villagers, despite his flaws here and there, his attitude has changed a lot too. Gaara, Kiba and Naruto entered the restaurant first, Albedo was still behind playing with Akamaru, who was quite friendly with him. Although from someone who didn't know me our scene probably looked like the sheep playing with the wolf. Akamaru being the sheep, and I, with the scythe on my back, being the wolf. Or it may have been just me.

"You three? Huh, I thought this day you didn't want ramen Naruto." said Sasuke with a sarcastic smile.

"Funny. What are you doing here Sasuke, don't you have some important Uchiha shenanigans to attend to?"

"First of all, I am hungry, and Teuchi makes the best ramen in the Village, and second of all, _no_ I don't. By the way, it is quite weird to see you without your mutt Kiba, where did you leave him?"

And with that Albedo arrived at the restaurant with Akamaru, who was still jumping around him. His smile quickly faded as he locked eyes with Sasuke. They stared at each other for a good five minutes, until Sasuke, having enough, broke the silence.

"And you're supposed to be?"

"Well you do have the attitude sir, I give you that. But hey I have mine too so I'm not judging. My name is Albedo nice to meet you."

"He has quite the interesting backstory, which for first hearing would be quite impossible to believe, believe me."

"Well if they trust you, then I will to." Sasuke reached out his hand, "For now." he muttered under his breath. Albedo shook it happily, to which Sasuke responded, "The name's Sasuke by the way."

"Okay meetings all done, can we eat now?"

"You never change Naruto." Sasuke shook his head, smiling.

All the while they were eating the alarm went off in the Village, and the ninjas took their positions to any oncoming threat. Albedo and the team left the restarant, to go and help everyone.

"I guess this is a good oppurtunity, for you to show me what you can do." Sasuke teased Albedo.

"If you insist." Albedo took the scythe off of his back, and started concentrating, like usual, turning to his Death form, leaving Sasuke with a dropped jaw. "After you." smiled Albedo, 'smile' is a word you cannot describe a skeleton skull with, but I did my best to try.

_**I apologise right now, I kept ruining the narrators job by being in the way and commenting where I shouldn't have, so again sorry about that. But there you have it everyone, the continuation of my story, well after I got into the human body that is the part of my story where my rivalry with Sasuke started. Don't worry I won't kill him, (that much), I mean, yeah I won't kill him. We are friends. I also apologise for these chapters getting shorter and shorter, the later ones will be longer, these are only the introduction type stuff, so don't expect anything longer than the first chapter**_** YET**_**. Anyways in the next chapter we kick some evil buttocks. -Albedo out.**_


	4. Enemy Unknown

Chapter 4: Enemy Unknown

_**Hidden Leaf, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

What looked like a herd of enemy ninjas were flooding the village. From every possible corner, or entrance a group came through, completely demoloshing any poor soul in their way. But something about them caught Albedo's eye, something wasn't in order. He transformed back, and made his realisation known to everyone.

"Guys, wait a minute!" he shouted after the other four.

"What? Chicken out?" Sasuke teased.

"This is not the time for jokes!" Albedo snapped back.

"What is wrong Albedo?" Gaara asked in a worried tone.

"Look at our enemy. Just look at them and analize what you see." Albedo instructed.

The little group looked around, noticing that something was indeed wrong. Not only were their enemy troops almost completely covered in blood, their eyes were glowing in a bluish, light bluish color. Their swords, or the weapon they head glowing the same way. But if someone managed to defeat one, they didn't fall back, or pass out... They turned into _ash_.

"What the what?" Naruto asked confused, "Tell me it is not me who is seeing this."

"No we can see it too Naruto." Kiba responded equally confused.

"Ghostly ninjas or not they're still enemy. And the enemy needs to be _cleaned_." and with that Sasuke rushed into battle, getting followed by Naruto and Kiba, thanks to their competitive spirit, leaving Albedo and Gaara behind.

"What is even the point in coming up with a strategy if they're just going to go in like idiots?" Albedo sighed.

"Welcome to my world." Gaara shook his head and went after the three, floating on his sand.

"What is the point in being a Galvan if you can't use your plans..?" Albedo ran after his group.

The other four fighted of a pretty large amount of possessed ninjas, with Albedo sticking in the backround actually trying to figure out what they were. Sasuke was having enough of him not doing anything, he killed one last possessed ninja and turned to him.

"You're just going to stand there not doing anything? We could use the help you know?"

"Fine. Since you're _not_ letting me think." Albedo transformed into his Deth mode, as he liked to call it, and with one swipe he took out the whole 'barrage' of ninjas coming their way, which he didn't realise, he transformed back and started to think. The others, especially Sasuke were amazed, but just as they turned around the same amount of enemy ninjas were going their way. Suddenly the ground beneath them started cracking up, with hands appearing through them, eventually climbing out of them were zombie like creatures in Chinese style clothing. And that's when Albedo put it together.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute, wait a minute! Hold on just a second!" Albedo shouted, "Possessed people, glowing weapons, zombies from the under-realm..." Albedo ran over to the others, "Guys, I think I figured out who our lovely guests are."

"Would you mind sharing your info with us?" Kiba asked sarcastically

"Chinese folklore states the existence of the _Jiang Shi_, the zombies of China, a place from my universe, yes Sasuke we will explain later. They are zombies with the ability to kill and possess anyone, that's why we have so many of them. But they should have a different guy, from my knowledge, with them. If I remember correctly their name is _Yaoguai_, the demons. Trust me you'll know one when you see it."

"Cleanup crew, on your marks, get set, ready, GO!" Naruto said, as the three of them went to different directions all of them helping out a larger group tackle the Jiang Shi. Naruto instructed everyone he could about what Albedo said, and of possible ways to defeat them. In the end, when they tought that they won, more kept coming over and over again, with the Yaoguai troops leading the herd of possessed ninjas.

"This is seriously getting out of hand. We need a better plan of attack." Albedo was floating around the battlefield looking for places were the Leaf Ninjas were loosing, swiping one or two with the combined scythe. But the mechanics of the possessed bunch seemed to work like the Hydras heads. You kill one three new come in it's place. There didn't seem to be an end to it, but then Albedo realised something, that only he seemed to notice, flying around the village. At certain points there were some light blue colored beacon like vortexes, from where the Yaoguai and the Jiang Shi seemed to come from. And then came the idea. Reversing the process ought to stop them coming out of the vortexes. He got close to one of them and tested his theory by throwing one of the outcoming ninjas into it. It seemed to work as the light of the beacon dimmed.

"Hey people! I found a way to make the enemy disappear!" Albedo shouted, prompting everyone to hear it, "Outside your village's borders are the beacons you can see from your viewpoint too. By testing my theory of reversing the process and throwing them back has proved that it works, so we can throw back the amount needed to stop them from replenishing, and after that there will be a little bit of a bloodbath."

The remaining ninjas who were able to fight, managed to fight off the Jiang Shi, whilst the tohres formed a smaller group 'defeating' the vortexes. And with that all of the Jiang Shi and Yaoguai were defeated quite easily actually. Albedo transformed back and put the scythe back on his back.

"I have the feeling we have not seen the last of them."

"Well, if they do return, we will be ready." Naruto soothed, "We know how to defeat them."

"So what exactly was that about '_your universe_'?" asked Sasuke as suspiciously as ever.

"Oh right..." Albedo sighed, "Well to make it sho-"

The explanation was cut _really_ short when about five smokeboms were thrown their ways. These in fact were special kind of smokebombs, because instead of natural smoke, sleeping powder flew out of it _along_ with regular smoke. _Hey readers, this is how you do an intellectual description if you were wondering_, _anyway it knocked us out so I guess it works._

_**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**_

The group of five was inside a cage in the middle of a large room. The room might have been large, but the cage was really cramped. About five or so minutes have passed and the group was coming to their senses.

"Oh, my head feels like it's going to explode." said Albedo holding his head, "Where are we?"

The muffled voice of Sasuke could be heard from somewhere around, sounding similar to: "Well, if you'd get off of me..."

"Oh my truest apologies." Albedo stood up allowing Sasuke to stand up too. Kiba was in the same predicament as Sasuke was minutes before, only he was under Naruto. All the while Gaara was sitting in the corner. The same scenario went down with Naruto and Kiba too, Naruto asking where they were and Kiba pleading for him to get off of him.

"I sometimes have the feeling that I was the only one who cahnged out of all of us." Sasuke remarked shaking his head.

"Well if you really want an answer Naruto, I can give you one." Albedo pointed out, "We're in a small cage inside a _huge_ room."

"Gee, thanks Captain Obvious." Naruto looked at him, with a face that clearly screamed murder.

"At your service."

"Considering the fact that none of us is a ghost, or as thin as a stick, our escape chances are really low." Gaara remarked. "Albedo turning into his Death mode still _wouldn't_ get through this cage."

Sasuke's mind was full of thoughts about his new 'friend'. '_Death_? Just who is this guy? Appearing out of nowhere, wiping away enemies with the point of his finger. For the first time since ever I think I am as equally scared as excited.'

"Well I just realised, thinking that I was the smartes being, I _realised_ that I'm really forgetful." Albedo sighed, "I have some other trick up my arsenal."

"Which would be?" Gaara asked, interested.

"This little ability of mine." Albedo closed his eyes as a red light enveloped him, transforming him into what Ben called Swampfire.

"You are starting to confuse every bit of me Albedo." Naruto remarked, "And I don't like being confused."

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to tell you about this little ability of mine. Sorry in advance to anything that I will forget in the future, seems like that is a habit of mine. But first, let's get out of here."

"I'm sorry to tell you but there are still some bars in your way." Naruto reminded.

"If you _think_ so." Albedo with ease walked through the bars. "You might want to get back." the other four went to the other side of the cage, Albedo took up a firing position, and with ease melted down the bars at that part of the cage, allowing the others to get out. He transformed back and bowed in front of the others. "We should go."

There was one small tunnel like way out of the room, so as their only option, they took it. On the way out though, Kiba accidentaly triggered a pressure plate. The floor started to open, revealing the lava underneath it. Albedo and Naruto thinking quickly made a bridge like structure from, Ditto's and Naruto's clones, allowing the others to walk through. Later on all sorts of cliché traps were triggered by the guys, like a bad movie. From gas traps, to spike falls, there was everything _un_original you could think of. They eventually got out, but they had not an idea of who their kidnapper was. Either way their only concern now was to get back to the Hidden Leaf, as they realised that they were gone for 4 days.

_**There you have it, another chapter of my life. Props to those who got the references in this episode, the enemies' names of course. It is amazing how when I travel through dimensions I meet with such interesting creatures, and the one time I would want to meet one of them specifically, it meets me when I do not know what I am doing. Oh Universe and your mysteries, I will not ever understand. No matter **_**what**_** universe we are speaking of. Anyways have a good, um whatever event you have now. Oh that is right, Christmas. Good Christmas earthlings! -Albedo out.**_


	5. New Bonds

Chapter 5: New Bonds

_**The Road back to Hidden Leaf, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Only one question. HOW?!" Sasuke snapped at the others with a mix of confusion and anger.

"No matter how many times I look at this calendar, it says the date is exactly four days after we were knocked out." Albedo pointed out looking at a calendar on a news post.

"Didn't think a simple smoke bomb could be this effective." Naruto said, with a face of genuine confusion.

"Well we should try heading back at least. All I can hope for is that they didn't notice you three were missing." Albedo sighed, "I really need a change of clothes, my only concern is that I do not have anything else, after all that is how I got here."

'_I am just piling up with questions regarding this guy.'_ Sasuke thought deeply, about their 'newcomer'.

_**Hidden Leaf, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

After a detour to some of the shops, the little group was finally free, but not calm regarding the events of four days prior. Having nothing in particular to do, they set off towards the park, trying to relax. Eventually Sakura, and Hinata passed by them,noticin the boys presence the two girls made their own detour.

"My dearest greeting, ladies."

"Oh, who my you be?" Sakura, asked shocked by the sudden change of atmosphere.

"My name is Albedo. Pleasure meeting you both."

"Pleasure meeting you too. Nice to see some new faces around."

"Oh believe me the feeling is mutual." Albedo sighed turning his head away, "Very mutual."

"Well, sorry for our short stay, but we really need to go now. I promised to help mother with some stuff, and Hinata has got her own business. So guess we'll be seeing you around?"

"You can count on that, dear Sakura!"

"You really need to stop calling me that Naruto." Sakura chuckled, as the two departed.

The five boys agreed on staying at Naruto's place for the night, still thinking about their captor's intentions. In the morning, saying their goodbyes, Kiba and Sasuke headed home, whilst Gaara returned to his visitor resience. Only Naruto and Albedo remained. Albedo paced around the room, visibly upset by something. He scratched his temple, not making eye contact with Naruto.

"Is something of the bother? Even if you say no, you'll only be lying to yourself you know."

"Well, I hope it is not a stupid question, but ever since I arrived here I never seen your parents..." Albedo sighed, "Where are they?"

The question hit Naruto like an unwanted truck without it's brakes. He ramined in silence for a couple of seconds, Albedo noting the sadness on his face.

"Okay, stupid question."

Letting out a sigh, Naruto answered the question, "I'm an orphan."

Albedo looked down at the ground, his face turned into a smile, "This is funny.."

"What is so funny in that?!"

"I go to a completely different universe, I meet a lot of new people that I can actually call my friends, and the one who gives me a roof above my head is just like me." Albedo let out a quiet chuckle, "Oh Universe, you and your mysteries, I won't ever understand."

"What did you say?" Naruto looked at his friend shocked, "You are..."

"Look on the bright side, you have a ton of friends to look up to, they're your family. Me on the other hand, am alone."

"You have us."

"But it isn't the same now is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I can remember I've been alone, without adults to look up to, but then... this man took me in as his own offspring, I've been having him as a dad. He was a scientist. But every good thing has an end. He made me his personal assistant, I immediately agreed. Back then we were working on a project, that isn't important right now. Nearing the finish of this project, I was doing my last thing on a to-do-list, and was walking towards the holding orb that was keeping it safe. When I arrived, I saw a slightly taller man than me. I immediately knew he was trying to steal it, after all the broken glass should've been a dead giveaway. He looked at me, held up a projectile taser, and the device. I wanted to save it, but as I took a step closer, he just zapped me and I was out cold. When I woke up I noticed the device next to me, I thought he might have dropped it, but as I tried to put it back in place, I was 'caught' by the others, who immediately accused me of attempted theft. My so called "father" never listened to me, he threw me into a cage, like an inmate, and didn't even bet an eye on me. I managed to break out one night, and never went back. I lost my faith in everyone, I only believed in my self, I only trusted my self. I did not want to be in contact with anyone else anymore. Some time has passed until I regained my thoughts, so to speak. I made a copy of the machine as best as I could, and went after the real one. Thinking I should keep it for myself, after what I've been through in making it. But it was already taken, it belonged to a human, named Ben Tennyson. I made a copy of his body, and tried to take it back that way, but that proved unreliable. He didn't want to give it to me, which I now realise was for obvious reasons, he attacked me, defeated me, and my "father" arrived... My so called father. He threw me back into jail like some dirty criminal. Eventually all of my later plans were foiled by Benjamin, and when I tried to relax he crossed my plans then too. I grew tired, I had enough. That's the point when I ended up here... Up until this point, I did not trust anyone, but when you guys took me in as your own, thought about me as a friend when I was a complete stranger, who claimed to be from a different universe altogether, but you still looked at me as a friend. I found real friends for the first time in my life."

"You're exactly like Gaara was."

Albedo looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Ever since he was little, his father was on edge to kill him. The original plan was for him to become a Jinchūriki, but that plan backfired, and everytime he's go to sleep the beast inside would come out and start destroying the city. Ever since those incidents, his father orfered assassins to kill them, even going as far as reaching Gaara's uncle. His mother died when he was born, even his siblings were afraid from him. To make it easier to understand about Jinchūrikis and Tailed Beasts, I'll tell you an easy compilation. Our world originally had a monster so powerful, that only one man could stand against him, and even he thought it save to divide this beast. It was called the Ten Tails, and naturally it's later counterparts were named after their tails. But even so, these beast were much too powerful for humans, so they sealed them inside newborn babies, as a way to keep a hold of them, they are the Jinchūrikis. Gaara was the Jinchūriki of the One Tails, Shukaku. I met him three years ago, at the Chūnin Exams. He keeps on saying I opened his eyes then, but up to this day, I think I just gained a new friend, even though I did not realise it back then at first. And look at him now, he is the Kazekage, the village leader."

'_I wonder... You opened his eyes, you say? Did you do this to me too, Naruto?'_

"I myself am the Nine Tails' Jinchūriki, his name is Kurama. All thanks to my parents. They passed away, when they sealed him inside me. I've seen it all in my eyes, provided by the 'ghost' of them. But I like to call them spirits."

'Tailed beast? Maybe that voice in my head... No, that can't be right.'

_**And FINALLY. We had time to continue zis pies of me lief. Okay, I'll stop that right now. Thanks for all the patient people, this story should continue faster from now on, but I put the accent on **__**should**__**. Anyways, this was more of storytelling then action, but We, with the author, do hope that you enjoy. -Albedo.**_


	6. Blonde Fire

Chapter 6: Blonde Fire

_**Hidden Leaf - Uzumaki 'Residency', Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

After saying their usual greetings in the morning, the two teenagers had breakfast and left the house, meeting Gaara on the way.

"Where might you two be going?"

"I actually have no idea." Albedo declared, shrugging, "Naruto told me to follow him so I did."

"Oh you will see." Naruto chuckled.

"Well anyway, I need to be on my way now." Gaara told the other two, "I promised to help out the village folk."

"Be on your way then. See ya later." as Gaara departed Naruto turned towards his silver haired friend, "It's been peacedul in the last year after the war and all has ended."

"You never told me you were in a war."

"Don't worry yourself about it, it doesn't matter now." the two were about to pass the park, when Naruto stopped. "Please wait here. I'll be back quick."

The blonde ninja jumped away leaving Albedo to his loneliness. He laid down on a bench with his right leg hanging off. A familiar figure walked his way and immediately noticed his presence.

"Hey, weirdo." Sasuke said chuckling, "Fancy seeing you here."

"I have a name chicken-butt."

Sasuke was caught off guard by the response, and wanted to ask why he got the new 'nickname'.

"Well your hairstyle from the back looks like a chicken's butt."

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does." Albedo sighed, "But before we get into a pointless argument I'm going to stop."

"Anyways, who are you waiting for?" Sasuke asked huffing.

"Naruto. He said he wanted to do something about our boredom, but I'm starting to doubt it will help."

"I guess I can join you two. I have nothing else to do as of now."

Naruto soon returned with a smile plastered onto his face, not noticing Sasuke's presence.

"I got ourselves a mission, provided by Granny Tsunade."

"I do suppose it is better than aimlessly spending our day. Let's go then."

"But we need another member, Granny said that I need two others."

"Naruto in case you haven't noticed, which should be obvious, I am here."

Naruto jumped at the voice of Sasuke, and clutched his heart. When he calmed down he was about to shout at Sasuke, when Albedo started laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"It's just that he was a few feet away from you and you have not noticed him." Albedo wiped a tear drop from his eye, "You humans never seize to amaze me."

"What do you mean, humans?"

"Ah, nothing."

"Let's get on with it then. Our job is to pick up a package and deliver it into a village a bit far away."

"Let's get going then."

The mission eventually turned out to be more boring then the whole day would have been. Nothing interesting happened to the trio except for one particular thing which was over-the-top weird. They met with a long haired blonde girl, but she did not want to fight. She only intended to join the team for a reason unbeknowst to them.

_**The Road**_,_** Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

_A teensy bit earlier than what the narrator had said:_

"What are we doing exactly?" Sasuke sighed, bored as ever, "Is it really just a delivery mission?"

"Granny Tsunade said that we need to pick up some kind of package from the nearest small village, and whoopity-whoop-whoop, deliver it to _another_ small village... I swear it's like she is running out of ideas." Naruto sighed leaning forward like someone who has not eaten in three weeks.

"That's. It?" Albedo snapped, "That's more boring than to be on the boring tree that resides on the boring island, in the middle of the boring ocean near the boring country. Holy Turtle-wings, I never said the word 'boring' this much in a sentence before."

The trio shared a little laugh at Albedo's antics, when Sasuke _just had to ruin the moment_. _Sorry mister narrator, I just wanted to get tat off my chest_.

"Man you talk a lot." Sasuke said still chuckling a little.

"You have a problem with that?" Albedo said with small amounts of fury lingering in his voice. _I wasn't all that reformed okay? I had my moments._

"You want a piece of me?" Sasuke said with his own fury. _And Sasuke had his' too._

"Come on big guy." Albedo said uninterested. "Show me what you have got."

Before the small fight could even ensue, Naruto huddled over to his dark blue haired friend, whispering into his ear.

"If I were in your place, I wouldn't piss him off."

"Are you afraid of him Naruto?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Well, it was good knowing you while it lasted." Naruto stepped to the side chuckling.

Sasuke looked at him in confusion, but immediately shrugged it off, thinking it was just teasing. But he realised too late because when he turned back Albedo was already in his Death mode. Sasuke only managed to gulp at the sight, when an old-school chasing scene started. (Sasuke was running in one direction, Albedo after him...) _I swear I heared Yakety Sax playing in the background._

"Are they always like this?" a mysterious feminine voice made Naruto jump in place.

"Not usually... Only when they meet each other." Naruto shrugged then turned towards their newcomer, "Who might you be though?"

"Oh right, sorry." the blonde girl rubbed the back of her temple, "I always forget to introduce myself. I'm Nakao, Nakao Harumi."

"Oh, pleased to meet you then I suppose." Naruto remarked in his usual happy tone. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the other two are Sasuke Uchiha, and Albedo. The big boney guy is Albedo." Naruto let that sink in, waiting for what would have been a usual answer, but nothing came. "I'm surprised about you not being surprised that Albedo is a big boney thing."

"I did not say that I'm not surprised, I'm just not showing it." Nakao chuckled, "I think I actually like it."

_Now before any of you turns out to be an 'OC hater' as they usually call them, I do not care what you think Nakao is a part of the main storyline. She won't go nor be replaced. Now that that has been all cleared up, let's continue. (I hope that wasn't too mean.)_

"Okay, ENOUGH you two!" Naruto shouted at his companions, who immediately stopped in their tracks. Sasuke took in two or three relieving breaths of fresh air, Albedo turned back and put his scythe to his back.

"He started it." Albedo murmured under his breath, "Wait just a minute... Why was I doing that? Supposedly I am more intelligen than him. It must be this body."

"Body?" the blonde girl asked with rising suspicion in his voice.

"Oh that's nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over." Albedo said with what sounded like a stay-out-of-my-business attitude to the other two, but Nakao seemingly have not heared it.

"We'll deal with this later okay?" Naruto said at the edge of facepalming, "Can we get a move on?"

"Ask Mister Chicken-butt." Albedo replied swiftly.

"Would you stop calling me that?!"

"Why of course. As soon as we finish this little quest of ours."

"Hmph." Sasuke said turning away, "Whatever."

Naruto said nothing just instructed them to go, in the middle of a facepalm.

"Okay, okay. We are not in a hurry." Sasuke retorted.

"I should introduce myself to you two too." Nakao remarked happily, "I am Nakao Harumi."

"My most pleasured meeting young one." Albedo said in a tone that could make rich nobles hide for their dignity.

"What he said." Sasuke replied.

"So this village where we need to deliver the package. Isn't that the Village of Mosquitoes?" Nakao shuddered, "I don't really like the sound of it."

"I'm not a mosquito maniac either, don't worry."

"Well what can I say. I never really had a problem with thos poor little insects. They are usually to afraid to even come near me for some reason." Albedo noted shrugging.

A barricade of fire seemed to form itself around the blonde girl, covering her like a blanket.

"Now she's doing it too..." Sasuke said leaning forward in the same manner Albedo did before.

The little quartet continued their journey towards a village hidden in mysteries gallore more or less. They would come to realise that soon enough.

_**Well, a two month hiatus is not that bad right? ...Right?**_

_**What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? No you won't get tha-okay-I'm-sorry-you-should-read-this-really-fast-just-so-you-know-I'm-messing-with-you. I'm actually sorry faithful readers. The author had real life troubles to deal with, and since I'm no more than a character inside written fiction looking back at his past, I could not do anything to update... I wish I could tough. The next chapters should come sooner, since summer is closing in. (Look I know these things are short, but think of them as entries inside a journal, since essentialy that is what they are. This is just a rewritten form of a really old entry if you catch my meaning, and that is why it's short. Arc two's later parts should have some depth to them, I mean more than the shameful attempt at comedy that we're doing.)**_

_**Until then true believers! Scrap that, I'm just going to stick to my old 'good bye' line. - Albedo**_


	7. We Need Something Serious

Chapter 7: We Need Something Serious

_**Mid-Village, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"We're here." Naruto declared the obvious, "Let's just pick up the package and go so we can conclude this boring day faster."

"There's no reason for all of us to go up there." Nakao suggested, "I'll just wait down here."

"I'm staying down here too." Albedo nodded.

"Okay, I guess then it's me and Sasu-" Naruto looked around with a shocked expression, "Where'd he go?!"

"He went in there, about five minutes ago." Nakao rolled her eyes.

"Whaaa'?!" Naruto shouted, "Wait up for me ya jerk!"

After the two picked up the package, in a cliché type ordeal, the little group continued, seemingly nothing wrong going their way, until nature decided that it has different ideas.

"Is it only me, or did it get colder?" Sasuke asked shivering.

"I-I don't think s-so." Naruto replied shivering like a leaf in the wind.

"Okay, we can agree that we are all freezing, we probably should make a camp somewhere around here." Albedo suggested.

"It is getting a bit late too, but nonetheless it isn't supposed to be this cold, something's off." Nakao commented.

"Sasuke's attitude got lower that is why the temperature followed suit." Albedo chuckled.

"Shut it Whitie!"

This little exchange promted a chuckle from the little quartet, even Sasuke himself found himself chuckling.

"We'll set up camp here," Naruto said pointing to a comfortable location next to a tree, "Continue in the morning, deal?"

"Deal." The other three said in unison.

"We still need a fire, otherwise we will freeze to death over night." Sasuke commented.

"I might be able to help with that." Nakao replied, "We just need a little supply of branches and the sort."

The other three went to collect said fuel for a fire, whilst Nakao worked on setting up a place for the fire itself. It didn't take that long for all of them to return with quite a handful of branches. Nakao's fists burts into flames, and she fired them towards the makeshift fireplace, setting it aflame instantly, providing a warm breeze through the air.

"W-w-warm..." Sasuke managed to murmur, instantly lying next to the fire.

After wishing each other good nights, the four went to sleep, sticking as close as possible to each other, for more warmness. Nakao unconsciously reclined on Albedo. _Ah here we go... Now you realise the other part of why I seemingly not notice Rainbow's affection towards me. It... It is hard to describe._ The morning proved as awkward as it was supposed to. Everyone woke up, someone with an unusual red tone on their face.

"Sorry, sorry. I did not mean to, it was an accident, I swear." Nakao started panicking, waggling her arms around.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Relax lady no one is going to bite your head off." Albedo said soothingly, putting on a calming smile whilst trying to help the blonde girl relax.

With Nakao being a little jumpier than usual, the boring road took another two hours till they reached the destination village. That was when they realised the most unusual thing about the village. It had Tyrannosaurus-sized mosquitos flying around it, like they were protecting the treasure inside a castle.

"What the?!" Naruto jumped, "Giant mosquitos? No, Naruto don't like giant huge mosquitos, help!" the blonde ninja started running around in a circle, until Sasuke held out his fist, and he ran into it, knocking himself out instantly.

_**Plumber HQ, Bellwood, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Any results yet Rook?" the brown haired boy asked his furry partner with genuine interest.

"Nothing Ben... Absolutely nothing, the readings are all negative." the Revonnahgander replied sighing. He turned back towards the monitor and managed to portrude a small smile, "But I am working on it."

"Does the 'portal gun' work?"

"If you mean the Null Void projector then my answer is yes, but we still do not have the right frequency."

"Oh." Ben said downtrotten, "Okay."

As he was about to leave the alien device on his left arm suddenly emanated a green light, much like a hologram would, with a familiar face making it's entrance.

"Benjamin Tennyson." the small creature said in an authorative voice, "Why am I not surprised?"

"You wouldn't do it, so I took it upon myself and relieve you from this burden."

"Do _what_ exactly?" Azmuth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And you're the smartest being in five galaxies?"

"Seven actually, but that's beside the point."

"As to answer your question, as I said I'm doing something you wouldn't ever do." Ben let the matter hang for about four seconds, "I'm saving Albedo."

"Absolutely forbidden. I will stop you if I must, he is good wherever he is now, he is not causing any trouble for us and that is how it should be."

"Weren't you the one that said 'Every being in the univers has it's own meaning, some don't even know it.'?" Ben asked with a raised voice and angrier tone, "Or was that just your usual 'I'm smarter than you mumbling?"

"I..." Azmuth remained speechless, he has never seen the earthling this... 'fired up' before, if that was the right expression. He was taken back and amazed at the same time, but nevertheless he couldn't utter a single word.

"Thought so." Ben lowered his voice, even lower than his usual would have been, "You should just shut up and do all your 'important' things or whatever the heck you always do and leave me alone."

As if on cue the connection got abrupted leaving an angry Ben in it's remnants. Ben punched the door in front of him, like if it was the evilest thing he ever faced, it on the other hand just sat there not opening not moving after all it was just a door. Ben opened the door and left the HQ leaving the job to his partner.

_**Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Can we move a bit faster snail family?" Sasuke asked in his supposedly usual annoyed tone no one in particular.

"Yeah, yeah don't rush the team Chickenbutt."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that..."

"Mosquito village full of annoying bugs, here we come!" Albedo chimed in shivering all the while.

"Let's just get this over with, I'm not one of the lucky few who can get along with mosquitos." Naruto said leaing forward.

"I wish we could teleport." Albedo sighed.

'Oh, you're missing out kid.' that thought occured suddenly to Albedo, but it was like if it was someone elses yet he felt like he thought of it mere seconds ago. It truly was a weird sensation.

"You comin'?"

"Yes yes, my apologies. I think I might be hallucinating."

_**Mosquito Village, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

About two hours passed when they finally reached their destination but at last they knew this was the right place. All four of them were huffing and puffing like someone after a smoking afternoon. A slightly obese man was pacing around the villages gates, without a goal back and forth, but as soon as he laid eyes on the four of them or more importantly the box they were carrying it was like a murder movie with him being the psychopath. He rushed towards them and took the box from Naruto with as much force as he could muster.

"Give me that box!" the landlord shouted surprisingly after acquiring the box itself.

"Hey, don't take it as rude as I'm not from around here, but is there not supposed to be a greeting in these kind of meetings?" Albedo asked with an expression that, quite possibly, only a scientist could show.

"Leave me alone. I need to open this box!" the landlord shouted, "I need to open this box. I need to open this box. I need to open this box." he kept repeating those same word over and over and all the while rocked back and forth.

"Yo grandpa, can you say anything else at all?" Sasuke asked, obviously annoyed.

The landlord on the other hand just kept repeating the same sentence over and over obviously disregarding the blue haired boys question.

"Well, that's a solid no." Sasuke sighed and facepalmed at the same time.

"Wait a minute." Albedo's lighbulb sparked, "Something is not right. It is like if something has possessed his soul."

"Maybe you can help him." Naruto offered with a smile.

"I would say it is worthy of a try." Albedo held out his scythe, "Here goes nothing!"

The effects obviously working, managed to get what seemed like blackness out of the landlords soul, he was about to collaps when Nakao caught him. Despite shivering like someone who just came out of the Antarctic Ocean, he was still able to say well-put sentences.

"W-where am I?" he looked down at the box in his hands, "What is this box? Oh this is the package I ordered. You must be the deliverers, but why didn't you indicate it?

"Yes, about that fact. Let me explain sir." Albedo put on a smile as conforting as he could manage.

"Oh my, my most sincere apologies I wasn't acting like myself."

"Yeah. We noticed." Sasuke said gaining an elbow from Nakao, "What?"

"You can call e Higashiyama if you'd like. That's my name."

'No shit Sherlock.' Albedo thought, or was it actually him? He could never muster a human 'swear' word so it couldn't have been, but then who..?

"I only wish to know how I could have possibly became possessed."

"That's a question." Naruto sighed, "I have one too. Can we stay for the night? It's far too late to travel back now and next to that we don't really like to travel at night if not needed, that is if we are not a bother."

"Oh of course not!" Higashiyama smiled, "That is the leat I can do after today's events. Please if you could, follow me."

_**Higashiyama Residency, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"I am sad to say that there is only one room available, is that going to be enough for you four?" Higashiyama asked concerned.

"A room this big?" Naruto chuckled, "I think we'll manage."

"In that case, I'll tell our servant to make the beds for you." Higashiyama did as he said, and before leaving said one mor thing, "I'll wait for you in the dining room in the morning. I want you to taste the usual taste of this humble village."

"Thank you kindly sir." Naruto smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Good night for you four, I'll take my leave towards my own station for sleep too."

"Good night for you too!" Nakao turned towards the boys, "And you three too."

"Night." the boys said in unison.

_**Yo. About the delay... Yeah we're probably better of with you not even mentioning it. But here you go a new chapter of the events before "Albedo and the Doctor" so this will eventually clean up stuff that may not be understood there. But not the first episodes first four chapters... those are unexplainable. Don't even try. Other than the obvious the next update should be around next weeks first half from Monday to Wednesday anytime no guarantees. And no I'm not trying to sell you something. See you in the next chapter small amounts of readers who I possibly don't even have right now because of the tremendous amounts of delays. -Albedo out. **_


	8. Blood

Chapter 8: Blood

_**Higashiyama Residency, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The little quartet has awoken to the small amount of sunlight shimmering it's way through the clear windows of the room. Nakao was the first to leave the conforts of her bed and almost immediately shared this with her 'team' in the humble form of saying 'Good morning!'.

"Morning." Sasuke groaned as he eased himself up from his bed.

"Nice morning to you too." Albedo smiled, apparently not even tired.

"Yeah, morning." Naruto sighed, "Grandpa Higashiyama said to meet him for breakfast right?"

"That is correct."

"Well there's just one problem." Naruto groaned, "How are we supposed to find that thing in this huge-ass house?!"

"That..." Albedo scratched his head, "...is actually a good question."

"Well first and foremost, we should at least put some clothes on other than our makeshift sleeping ones." Albedo turned to the other two, "Then we should get going, sounds okay?"

"Yep." Sasuke agreed in a slightly happier tone than before.

Nakao seemed at a loss, fidgeting with her fingers not looking at the trio of guys she shared the room with.

"What's wrong Nakao?" Albedo asked with a tinge of concern in both his voice and on his face.

"Hello?" she said as if it should be obvious, "Am I supposed to dress up in front of you guys?"

"Yeah why not?" Naruto chimed in.

That previous action resulted in an unpleasent reward for the blonde ninja. Sasuke and Albedo simultaneously punched him in the head in a sort of manner Sakura used to use.

"Now I get why Sakura enjoyed to do this a lot." Sasuke scowled.

"You sir, are disgusting." Albedo did a fake puking motion as he turned to Nakao, "My apologies for his... behaviour. We'll leave you to 'it' and meet you outside."

The two almost identical looking ninjas dragged the unconscious body of Naruto outside the door, leaving Nakao alone in the room.

'Pervert.' she thought, but couldn't help to chuckle at the picture in her mind of the other two punching him.

After everyone gathered and Naruto came to his senses only one question remained unanswered. How will they get to the dining room? With no particular answers in any of their minds they started a blind search. As it turned out it did not take nearly as long as they feared. They ran into the dining room, with their host at the other end of the table smiling at their entrance.

"I hope you all slept well."

"Oh yes, the beds were like a cloud." Naruto chuckled.

"Any problems? Any unsatisfaction?"

"Other than a slight misshap this morning, nothing sir. The service was unmatchable." Nakao smiled.

"Oh my." Higashiyama sighed, "Did one of my faithful servants do something wrong?" he casted a glare at the three men standing by his side, all of them were dressed up in what Albedo thought were waiter outfits fitting for this 'setting'.

"Oh no, no!" Nakao waved her hands, "It was in _our_ group."

"Oh?"

"Blondie over there would have liked to stare at me while I dress up. Yes I might have overreacted a bit, but still."

"And here I thought that my son was a pervert." Higashiyama let out a sigh, "At least it's a little soothing that there are others out there too." Higashiyama shook his head, "Nonetheless please sit down, enjoy the food if you want." he gestured towards the seats.

The breakfast well underway, everyone seemed to enjoy the food like they haven't eaten in weeks. Sasuke seemed like he was about to explode if he didn't get an answer to something. He just had to ask a question.

"Excuse me for the random question, but why are there rhino-sized mosquitos around the village?"

"They act as the protectors of this little village young man. And they sure know what they are doing." Higashiyama smiled, "At first they might not seem like that much of a threat but these guys instead of blood, feed on our enemy's chakra."

'And it seems the questions just keep piling up.' Albedo thought, 'Great.'

"I'm sorry to trouble you, but now that you are here I have something I'd like to talk about." Higashiyama let the matter hang for a couple of minutes.

"Let's hear it." Naruto urged.

"The past couple of days there have been attacks directed at our village. Sightings prove the attackers to be giant snakes or similar creatures, and our mosquitos seem to fall under many fangs as they have been dying out quite fast. And that will only aid the downfall of our little village."

"You had us at snakes." Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

"Oh?"

"I say no more talking, we will investigate the attacks."

"We will?" Nakao and Albedo said in unison then looked at each other.

"Of course we will!" Naruto said to the other two, "Come on let's go already!"

Sasuke and Naruto grabbed hold of Albedo and Nakao respectively and rushed out of the room and the village as fast as they could leaving a surprised Higashiyama to look at the now empty table.

"Well at least they are enthusiastic." the landlord let out a chuckle, "Kids."

_**Outside of Mosquito Village, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Was that action really necessary?" Albedo asked out of breath.

"I don't know but they left us here." Nakao said also breathing heavily, "How can they run so fast without a goal?"

"I believe we'll have our answers once we catch them." he suddenly turned to the blonde girl next to him, "This might sound out of context, and please don't take me as an imbecile but care to explain what chakra is to me?"

"You're joking right?"

"No, I am most certain."

Nakao noticed the look Albedo gave him, it wasn't filled with a tinge of sarcasm nor was it heard anywhere in his sentence, so giving in she sighed and started explaining... or would have done if something hadn't hit her like a truck.

"I don't believe it." Nakao shook her head, "With your power that is plain impossible."

"I am truly honest with you young miss, that I have not the faintest idea of this chakra everyone speaks of, and for that I might look like one who escaped from an asylum."

Nakao was so caught off-guard at the silver-white haired boys sentence that she couldn't help but laugh.

"Did I say something funny?" Albedo asked with the truest of confusion.

"No, I just..." Nakao looked him in the eye but immediately turned her gaze away, which Albedo noticed but hasn't pointed out, "I just thought it was funny. The end of your sentence at least."

"Oh." Albedo said relieved.

"Anyways, let me explain chakra then."

Nakao wasn't kidding, she went full detail on everything chakra was and wasn't and more importantly what would happen if someone ran out of it. Albedo hasn't moved an inch, he just kept staring at the girl listening all the while, taking in every information he could store in the database of his mind.

"Ah, I see. And you ninjas use this chakra with handsigns?"

"More or less, yes."

"Truly fascinating! Yes indeed, I have never before seen this kind of power consumption before." he immediately stopped his small monologue when he saw the odd looks he recieved from his companion.

"I have a question for you too, ya know?"

"Let me hear it then."

"Why do you talk so... formal?"

This prompted a small snicker from Albedo, "I have not noticed. I have haven't I?" he let out a sigh, "I would guess that this kind of speech is in my nature."

"I see." Nakao replied as if imitating Albedo, prompting both of them to chuckle.

"I advise we catch up to them."

"Good idea."

_**Middle of Nowhere, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

They managed to catch up to the other two, but not the way they thought or wanted to. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting with a giant two headed snake, which proved to be a though opponent even for the four of them. Naruto used his clone technique which only managed to get Albedo's but not the snakes attention. Sasuke's 'Chidori', as he called it, proved effortless. Even Nakao's Eternal Flames, a ring of fire which slowly rise up forming a wall which closes in to whatever poor deliquent might be inside, barely scratched it's scaley body.

"Come on Whitie!" Sasuke shouted, "Do something! None of our attacks seem worthwhile and you on the other hand haven't even tried anything!"

"If you can not hurt it what difference do I make?" Albedo asked uncertain, when his face contorted into a scowl and the next time he spoke his voice seemed to be deeper, "_You might not make a difference kid, __**me**__ on the other hand..._" 'Albedo' let out a chuckle as he began to be enveloped in a white fire like aura, his eyes slowly disappearing along with his skin, his clothes shred to reveal a dark robe whilst the blades of his scythe merged into one. As the transformation was deemed a succes he let out another laugh as he leaped at the snake immediately slicing off one head.

"Woah..." Sasuke stared amazed, "He is really enjoying this."

"Yeah... That might be a problem." Naruto said starting to back away.

Albedo quite literally turned the snake into minced meat slicing up everything that was left of it even more, when something struck a chord in his head. It was a voice, a voice he thought was beautiful. He turned to his left where he believed the source to be. He saw a small Galvan, in the traditional green robes looking at him worriedly. It was a female he had no doubt. Albedo heard her whisper something... 'Stop... Please Albedo... Stop!' these words kept repeating seemingly coming from the Galvan when everything faded and reality returned, he turned to his left and saw a teary eyed blonde kunoichi holding her hands at her chest repeating the same words,

"Stop!" Nakao shouted, "Please Albedo! Stop!"

Albedo turned to his right and where the snake used to be he saw nothing more than a giant red puddle. No flesh, no scales, no fangs, just blood. It was him... or was it? He didn't quite know, the next thing he knew was that he was on the ground transformed back, unable to hold his scythe. Was it fear or disgust? He wasn't quite sure anymore.

_**Yo. It looks like the update happened earlier than when I scheduled it eh? Hope you are satisfied, because the next one is already in works dear readers. It's so weird to be reading my life, but eh someone's gotta narrate. Yes I think this was my first kill, even if it was 'just an animal' I couldn't get over that for so long... Anyways, enough with the downers, keep being faithful, because once Arc I finishes which shouldn't take **_**that**_** long now, with Arc II comes thereal change that lead to me being how I am in 'Albedo and the Doctor' Until the next update! - Albedo out.**_


	9. From Friend to Foe

Chapter 9: From Friend to Foe

_**Middle of Nowhere, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo hasn't moved an inch since the demise of the two-headed snake, he just stood there staring off into abyss. His eyes deprived of any emotion they could possess in the first place. The other three didn't approach him, yet. They were not even sure why, maybe a side of them was just simply afraid whilst the other probably thought that he needed to be alone. Nevertheless the group eventually continued on with Albedo sticking a couple of feet behind the other three with his head, seemingly, permanently fixated on the floor.

_**Plumber HQ, Bellwood, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Tennyson!" someone shouted at the brown haired boy laying his face down on the control panel, "Tennyson, wake up already!"

Ben jumped up from his seat, shocked, and started frantically looking around. After an about three second search route with his eyes, their gaze met that of eyes in black. Ben knew those eyes quite well from around when he was ten, he knew it all too well...

"Oh, and what do you want?" Ben snapped at him angrily.

"I..." Kevin's angry expression stayed, but it looked like it was filled with remorse, he looked away on instinct, "I came to help. You can't do this alone, and that said I'm not alone either."

"What do you-?" Ben started but was cut off as the door to the current level opened.

In the door stood many familiar faces, including those of Grandpa Max, Eunice, Kai Green, Ester, Gwen (having different emotions about this whole ordeal but willing to help nonetheless) and last but certainly not least, this last person surprised Ben the most, after the others. The last one 'on the line' was Azmuth himself, not being able to meet the teenagers gaze for some reason. This whole thing was arranged only to rescue a guy most of them probably hated, but it didn't seem to bother them. It was the right thing to do after all, no matter what one did in the past the only thing that matters is the present, hopefully Azmuth and Kevin realised this.

_**Middle of Nowhere, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The little trio was heading home towards their village but something was not right, at least that was what they thought. The road seemed to be a whole lot longer than when they came the day before. At first none of them really noticed this.

_**Wherever Albedo was, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The silver-white haired boy wandered around without a goal, muttering to himself all the while. He could not get that weird feeling out of his chest, like he did something wrong. But he did not... Did he? That snake was probably going to kill them all if he has not stepped in, but it still did not feel right. It _was not_ him who did it, it could not have been!

"Oh quit your muttering kid!" a deep raspy voice came out of Albedo's own mouth surprising him no doubt.

"W-what?!" Albedo's gaze didn't move from his mouth.

"I saved your sorry life, you should at least be thankful!" the voice quieted down and started muttering, "Kids these days can't even appreciate if someone saves their life..."

"Well, excuse me whoever you are! You are using _my_ mouth!" Albedo facepalmed, "And _I am _the ungrateful one?!"

The 'other one' immediately went quiet, and started saying something but then quieted down again. This continued for about two minutes, when he finally said something almost unhearable.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Albedo asked, "I can not hear you."

"I'm sorry." it repeated now slightly higher, which Albedo now heard perfectly.

"For what exactly?" Albedo asked curious, "I do not even know who you are or more importantly what you are."

"Oh forget my rudeness I am-" the deep raspy voice was cut off when something happened that neither of them noticed before.

That something being the two of them wandering onto a staircase, which they only realised when they turned back. But as they started walking back up, a door that was not seen before was closed on them. Albedo started banging on it effortlessly so only one option remained, continue their way down the corridor at the end of the stairs.

_**Road to Konoha, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

It seemed like the road went on for ages yet they still weren't anywhere near the Hidden Leaf Village. They thought using the trees would be a faster method, but it proved wrong. They only got more tired than they would have from walking, and decided to catch their breath in a clearing... And that was when reality struck.

"G-guys..?" the blonde girl asked with a really shaky voice compared to her usual serious yet still joyful tone, "W-where's Albedo?"

"What do yo mean? He's right the-" Naruto said turning around, his eyes widened at the realisation. "What?! How?! When?!"

"Calm down dumbass." Sasuke said in his usual annoyed tone, "He can't be that far."

With that in mind the trio waited for about an hour... but no one came. Naruto was pacing around the clearing, Nakao was shaken up and not nearly recognisable behaviour-wise, and Sasuke... well Sasuke drifted off to sleep a long time ago.

"I'm telling you we should go look for him!" Naruto urged.

Nakao was eager to help, Sasuke just groaned.

"Fine, fine." the blue haired boy sighed, "Let's go find him."

The trio got on their feet and went back the direction they came from.

_**Underground Laboratory, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"You have any idea where we are voice in my head?" Albedo asked his 'companion' but no answer came. "Thought so... Killing that snake really had it's effect on me, I am imagining voices in my head." he sighed to himself, "Oh Albedo, how do you get yourself in these kind of situations? And here I thought Benjamin was a bad influence on me..."

The silver-white haired boy continued on the long corridor, reaching it's end about five minutes later. The corridor ended in a large room, it's walls and ceiling made from green coloured bricks. Two large monitors sat next to eachother, one was a blurred mess, the kind you get when the channel has gone offline, the other was showing... "Wait a minute." he said out loud, "How long has this been here?" the other monitor was whowing his friends, Naruto, Sasuke and the mysterious blonde girl they only just met yet he felt a connection with her. One he could not say he has felt in a long time.

"Long enough, my dear boy." said a raspy voice from the other side of the room. The figure was male no doubt with long almost knee-length black hair, his face white with markings of a snake around his eyes. His eyes were yellow and his pupils resembled that of a snake, or a reptile more-like. Albedo did not know this figure, and his friends have not mentioned him, why should they? They probably did not even know him. Albedo felt like he did not want to either. "Long enough to see what you are capable of." he licked his lips with a long snake-like tongue, which sent shivers down Albedo's spine.

"Listen here earthling." Albedo said in a deeper, which what he thought menacing, tone, "I do not know who you are, but if you do not want to throw your miserable life away you are going to let me out of here, right this instant!"

"Oh my!" the figure said in a mock-scared tone, "Someone's angry." he drooped his head like an undead would, "Let you out? Nonsense, my boy!" he let out a slightly psychotic laugh which's effect was dimmed by his raspy voice.

"Oh so you think."

"Go ahead try to use your scythe! It has no effect!" he chuckled again, "It all depends on your emotions boy, and right now, you are not even certain if you should use it anymore!"

"H-how did you?" Albedo asked, shocked.

The man pointed to the 'offline' monitor, chuckling all the while.

"Why do you think that is offline?"

"T-the giant snake..." Albedo said, starting to shake.

"You are quick to catch on. I've been watching you since you arrived here." he licked his lips once more, "You will be a great minion!"

"Why you..!" Albedo was about to attack when he was hit in the back of the head by something dull.

_**'Middle of Nowhere', Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Okay, I'm starting to feel that we really lost him." Sasuke sighed.

"We can't go back without him Sasuke!" Naruto snapped.

"Who said we're leaving? I'm just saying that our chances of finding him are soon to drop below 0."

"W-we'll find him." Nakao said shakily, "I'm sure of it."

But despite their optimism something unthinkable happened. Well at this time anyway.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." chuckled a deep voice seemingly in the distance. The little group eventually found the source of the voice to be on a tree nearby. On said tree stood a masked man,the mask concealing all of his face and head. His attire was black, his jacket and pants accompanied with black boots not usual for ninjas. But what chilled the group to their bones was the weapon on his back, the scythe Albedo was using. "Albedo won't be comin' back in the near future." he chuckled again.

"W-what did you do to him?!" Naruto snapped at the man on the tree.

"Me? Oh please, I did nothing." He sighed sardonically, "My boss on the other hand..."

"Your boss?" Sasuke wandered, "Tell me, who _is_ your boss exactly?"

"I didn't give you permission to ask a last question before you die, but hey don't say I'm a bad person. Lord Orochimaru of course, no one else is worthwhile in this lousy world."

"How dare you steal Albedo's weapon?!" Naruto snapped at the man once again.

"Isn't it a beauty? It is so easy to use it's scary... So easy to _decapitate_." the man let out a psychotic laughter which would have given even the worst psychopaths nightmares.

_**Yo. Another update! With a psycho! Who stole my scythe! What a jerk! Why am I shouting?! I dunno! Let's stop this before it gets weird! ... And this is why you should never let a character narrate his own story. On the other hand, I hope you liked it, even if these chapters are relatively short compared to this whole shebangs sequel, which's first episode shall not be named, well the first four chapters anyway, but I think I said that enough in the last three chapters so it's probably the usual to you. I promise this was the last time I said that. Before I start rambling again. - Albedo out. **_


	10. The Truth

Chapter 10: The Truth

_**'Middle of Nowhere', Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

As the man on the tree finished his laughing he let his head hang back against his back like it was broken, then suddenly pulled it forwards and at the same time lunged at the little group.

"Let's dance!" he snickered.

Naruto managed to summon some clones to dull the impact but still managed to get hit back a couple meters. Sasuke sommuned his Susano'o but it broke almost instantly after an impact prompting a hurt Sasuke to curse under his breath. Nakao might have been full of rage at their attacker but to him it didn't really feel like it. Just as she enveloped her fists with fire she was hit into a nearby pine tree knocking her out temporarily.

"Nakao!" Naruto shouted, and with his eyes turning red he turned towards their masked nemesis. "You won't get away with this!"

"Ooh, ooh!" he played mockingly, "I can do that too!" he snickered like a five year old who was given their first piece of candy on Halloween.

His body was starting to get enveloped in a redish mist much like the one Naruto was usually having with Kurama lending him power, but his was a lot deeper shade of red. With just a snap of his fingers the trees in the vicinity exploded into splinters, some even hitting his own 'teammates'.

"Naruto, there's a clear way towards where I'm at, grab Nakao and let's go!" Sasuke shouted towards his blond comrade who, still managing to hold the fox beast's chakra, stood at one place seemingly numb. "NARUTO!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, pulling out some bigger splinters from his arm, "MOVE NOW!"

As if on cue Naruto ran over towards the unconscious girl, picked her up and broke into a run. Sasuke instructed as quietly as he could as to not alert the attention of their crazed foe, who just as he thought, lost control of his surroundings once he entered that 'mode'. At a seemingly safe distance the trio found a hiding place and tried to get their partner to wake up.

"It's no use." Naruto sighed, "She's out cold and we're out numbered... By one dude no less!" Naruto buried his face in his palms.

"Although I have the slight feeling I should know him from somewhere." he shook his head at the thought, "Just where could Weirdo be right now? And how could he let his scythe be taken away so easily..?"

A couple minutes passed and the trio seemed to cathc their breaths. Nakao woke up not too long after their succesful escape but still wasn't feeling well. At that point a seemingly friendly voice was heard from behind them.

"There you guys are!"

Nakao only managed to scream, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, my apologies am I that frightening?"

As the trio turned towards the voice they were dumbstruck. The voice belonged to their chaser, who has just nonchalantly made a clearing in the middle of a forest.

"What do you want to do to us?" Nakao asked her voice sounding as if she was scared, but in reality it was still weak from the impact.

"Why, extinguish those pointless lives of yours of course!" he said chuckling as if it was obvious.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Naruto said and started to rush towards their uninvited guest only for Sasuke to hold him back.

"Oh five second fighting spirit!" the masked man said still chuckling, "I like that!"

"Before any of that though," Sasuke started and casted a glare at the man behind the mask, "If you are going to 'murder' us," he emphasized that word with his fingers, "Then why don't you show us your faceat least?"

"What, I turned into the July Santa?" he said dumbfounded, "But still guess it's true, you should at least the last face in your miserable lives." he pulled at the band at the back of his head and the mask came undone, revealing some silver-white air shimmering in the moon light. As the mask was completely lifted, the iconic blood-red eyes were seen with a psychotic smile, his pupils almost reduced to tiny dots, he was the embodyment of insanity. "Let's make a rendezvous with your maker!" he broke into a laugh as he readied his scythe and left the trio in a state of shock.

"Y-you?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice, "Why..?"

"It's easy really, I ju-" Albedo started, but was cut off by a much harsher voie coming from Naruto.

"We trusted you! We trusted you and this is what we get?! You betray us after everything that has happened?!" Naruto's eyes were shaking, but the inevitable reaction came from the girl next to him, "You worked with Orochimaru the whole time, lieing to us!" he scoffed, "Alternate dimension my ass."

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto..." Albedo shook his head like a father who's disappointed in his son's grades, "I didn't lie about anything, I did come from another reality. The truth is..." his mock-sad face turned back to the psychotic grin, "I just _hate_ all of you." he broke into a laugh that no one could possibly describe better than a psycho himself.

"Don't you dare..." Sasuke started.

"What was that?" Albedo asked, a tiny bit of interest on his face.

"Don't you dare play with _our_ FEELINGS!" he immediately rushed at the silver-white haired boy who nonchalantly caught his neck and gripped it firmly.

"That's funny coming from you Mr. 'I'm depressed and you should be too'." he chuckled, "What do you care about them, you never show an ounce of care towards them and you try to teach me about feelings? Pfft." He tossed Sasuke aside like an unwanted toy, and started to levitate. "Now, now where were we?" he asked nobody in particular as he started to advance towards the other two.

Albedo grabbed Nakao tossing her aside, it's clear now that his target is Naruto. He rushed towards the blond ninja and pinned him to the ground. He started pummeling him without stop, beating him without remorse, and then suddenly stood up grabbed a hold of him and smashed him into a nearby wall. The bottom of the mountain they stood next to was really rocky so the impact wasn't exactly painless.

Naruto on the otherhand stood up like nothing was wrong and started tearing up, but still managed to form a smile on his face.

"You've changed." he simply said the smile not faltering from his beaten face.

"WHAT?!" Albedo said in uproar, he flew towards him and started hitting him once again, "Shut the hell up already! Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!"

At that point Naruto blacked out, waking up a couple minutes later in a place that seemed familiar to him, completely unharmed.

"Huh?" he asked himself, "Where am I? This seems like Kurama's place in me... Maybe..?"

As if on cue the Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama spoke up from behind Naruto.

"Naruto, you're seriously going to let this guy win? He is an enemy and he did a fine job at fooling you. I'll lend you some of my power, just get up and beat him already. You're not one to get beaten so easily."

"Huh, what do you know, it was you Kurama..." Naruto smiled, "You say that, but do you really know him?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, we were 'friends'..." he frowned at that word, "I think I know him a bit better than you old-timer."

"You seriously think that he is your friend?"

"He..."

"I would have to agree with the kid on that." a male voice echoed through the large room.

Naruto and Kurama immediately perked their ears towards the voice.

"Who are you?" they asked in unison.

"Who am I you ask?" he seemed to sigh, "Seroiusly, don't you recognize me?" he asked as if it should be obvious.

"W-wai-" Naruto stuttered, "No. No!" Naruto was at an understandable level of confusion, "A-Albedo?!"

"Why of course. You are a little slow my friend." he said as he entered the light, a smile plastered onto his face, "I am still on your side by heart... I do not have any recollection of what actually transpired but I think that, that Orochimaru fellow somehow managed to brain wash my body, and I have become insane." he sighed, "Thankfully he did not know that I have two other brains at my side."

"H-how?" was the only word Naruto could stutter out.

"Let me explain my dear friend. After I have 'dealt' with that two headed snake creature, I wondered if I did the right thing, not niticing that I eventually lost you three. I found myslef on the bottom of a set of stairs, but the way I came from was cut off, so I started wandering around. I must have found the 'master room' as it was full with monitors with footage of us four... You could say I snapped at the pale man in front of me, well until I felt a sharp pain in my neck and blacked out. When I woke up I was not in control of my body's actions and the next thing I knew was that I destroyed some trees... I still feel sorry for them they were screaming..." that last statement gained some stares from both Naruto and Kurama, "Oh sorry about that I got into it a bit much." he smiled at the fox, "I'm at my senses here because this is a pocket dimension where the mind controll can not reach my other brains. So you are the Nine Tailed Fox Kurama I heard about, yes?"

"Oh yes, welcome human who I unnecessaryily thought was a bad guy." Kurama said a bit matter-of-factly, "I can trust you are on our side now, at least here yes?"

"How else would I talk to you right now really?"

"You make a valid point sir." Kurama said jokingly.

"Oh and if you have not figured it out with the brains thing, I'm not exactly human."

The other two turned at him with questioning eyes and asked in unison, "What?!"

"Guess I can tell you two since you are my closest friends." he transfromed into his Galvan form at sheer will, "In this dimension I can defy the 'curse' I have."

"_This_ is how you look like?" Naruto asked dumbfounded, "You're so small."

"Well yes we Galvans aren't exactly famous for our brawn." Albedo informed, "Oh yeah and about that, Galvans have two brains by default, but it seems that because of me being stuck in human body, transferring to this dimension and getting my new powers made my human body permanent, and with that for some odd reason came a human brain... to think about having three brains in one head, never thought that would come up."

"So what do you suppose we do in this situation?"

"You need to defeat me no matter the cost, then I should come to my senses in the real world too... (_Man does this sound cliché to you too reader? No before you freak out I am the present Albedo from the other story, not this past incarnation. He doesn't know it yet, wink, wink_.)

"That might be one of the thoughest battles I have been in so far, but I'll try my best.

"Just know that I am counting on you."

Naruto returned to his senses just as Albedo finished his sentence. Albedo was still punching him like crazy."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! SHUT THE HELL UP! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I've had enough of you." he shook his hand letting the blood from Naruto's face dry faster, "Let's get back to Orochimaru."

Sasuke in agony tried shouting after him, "Hey, come... back!"

Nakao stood up, although barely and walked over to Sasuke letting him rest on her shoulders. That was when they noticed Naruto's condition.

"Naruto!" Nakao shouted, which only came out as a regular word.

"You dumbass, what did you do this time?" Sasuke asked his face clearly showing worry.

Naruto raised his right hand and raised his thumb forming a 'thumbs up' motion.

"I'm okay." he said in a quiet voice. Nakao's hands started glowing with a green effect as she howered them over Naruto's beaten face.

"You're a medical ninja too?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded.

"Nowhere near on the level of Sakura or even Ino for that matter, but I know the basics so this should help, if even a little bit."

"Where is... Albedo?" Naruto asked.

"They got away..." Sasuke said harshly, "This time."

_**And there you finally have it people who are still faithful to this sloth of an author... I only stay with him because he created this rendition of me. So for that I should thank him for. Other than that sorry again for the long wait, but the author didn't have ideas for this chapter, but in the end I think it came out great. I won't promise anything for the next chapter, only that it will come when it's done. Thanks for anyone who stayed with us. Have a good one! - Albedo out.**_


	11. Dimensional Help

Chapter 11: Dimensional Help

_**Plumber HQ**__**, **__**Bellwood**__**, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

A brown haired teenager in a black and green shirt with a large '10' plastered on it walked in through the elevetor door towards his blue furred partner. The confused look on his partner's face was a giveaway that something was not right at that moment in time.

"Yo Rook?" Ben asked with interest, "How's the location finding going?"

"I appear to have some bad news Ben." Rook declared still looking at the screen like he doesn't believe what he sees.

"Oh, what is it?"

"The portal is to open soon."

"And what's bad in that?" Ben asked dumbfounded.

"That we do not know where that will happen."

"And that is indeed some high quality bad news."

The two stared at the data on screen trying to figure out even the tinies glimpse of a possible coordinate. What they didn't expect was that for some odd reason the portal would open right behind the two of them, but not the nice kind. This portal was the same, or at least the same kind, that dragged Albedo away and as such started sucking Ben in. Possibly do to the vacuum Rook's chair triggered a ridiculous safe mechanism... which strapped him to the chair and ignited some thrusters underneath it, thrusting Rook out of the base. The two shared one glimpse of each other then shouted.

"Why does this always happen to us?!"

_**'Middle of Nowhere' - The trio's location, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The portal opened near Sasuke, prompting the same Earthling to fall right through it. He looked mostly like their 'friend' did with a different color scheme. Brown hair, brown jeans (_They somehow didn't get changed by this dimensions rules that much, that will be explained by me later though dear reader._) the same black and green shirt with the large white ten, but he was different in a way. He had a watch on his head with the combined colors of white, black and some green stripes.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke asked, shocked, pointing at the portal which closed just as he finished his sentence.

"That," Naruto started matter-of-factly, "Would be a portal." '_I have all the reasons to believe you now, count on me you _will _get out of that trans!_'he added in thought.

"I think I might be daydreaming," Nakao declared looking at their new arrival, "In the middle of the night." she added.

"Oh great, now there's two of them!" Sasuke groaned.

Naruto picked himself up from the ground, feeling a little better not having an over-bruised face anymore, and turned towards the brown haired one.

"Who are you?"

"More along the lines of 'where am I'," he gestured with his fingers, "What is this place?"

Nakao made a mock radio static noise, "Earth..." she made the noise once more, "Middle of a clearing inside a forest..."

"Gee, thanks for the helpful info lady." He said sardonically.

"To quote an insane person: 'In an alternate universe.'" Naruto declared.

"Not again!" Ben groaned, but then immediately lit up with glee, "But that at least means that this frickin' portal isn't a death trap. That's a relief." he then immediately turned towards Naruto, "Wait who're ya talkin' 'bout?" he said relatively fast.

"I think an introduction is in order first, no?" Naruto asked as 'politely' as he could, being usually the same as this new guy.

"Oh yeah, sorry I like to rush things a lot lately." He then dusted himself of and stood up, "I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson."

"Naruto Uzumaki." he then turned towards Sasuke, "Sasuke Uchiha, and the girl over there is Nakao Harumi."

"Judging by the names, we are in a world similar to Japan right?"

"If this 'Japan' you speak of has dumplings and ramen then I guess so." Naruto declared with his iconic grin.

"Pleased to meet you all by the way."

"As to answer your question I was talking about Albedo." Naruto said, his grin quickly fading.

"Oh so he _is_ alive!" Ben joyfully exclaimed but then immediately contorted his face into an awkward frown giving him the wibe of a hyperactive person, "But I wouldn't call him my friend. We are enemies... _Were_.. Aah this is confusing!" Ben clutched his head, "Although I still don't know why I wanted to save him."

"Sorry to burst your bubble hyper-boy but that guy went nuts." Sasuke declared nonchalantly.

"Well that changes everything." he then lit up with a question, "Wait you three are supposed to be the 'good guys' are you not? Was he with or against thee?"

Nakao wiped something from her eye, Naruto assumed he knew what it was, "If that helps, he was with us. Emphasis on _was_."

"So to sum it up." Ben started motioning with his hands, "You did something and he changed into a good guy from a bad guy, but now he turned into a psycho-type bad guy from something you three did not do." he waited to see if he was right, once the silence confirmed it he sighed, "Oh goody, what have I got myself into?"

"So Mr. Nice Guy who are you with?" Sasuke asked his eyes confirming a glare.

"For the time being I'm with you." Ben rubbed his temple, "I'll need to figure out a way back later on though."

"Our primary goal is to stop Albedo then?" Naruto facepalmed, "That will be a walk in the park." he finished sarcastically.

"That's nice and dandy, but I gather you don't know where he is at."

"That won't be _too_ hard to find." Sasuke said pointing towards a patch of trees in the distance that seemed to have been forcibly ripped out.

"That might be true, but at this point he could be miles away and in our condition we are nowhere near compatible with a fight, and with him no less." Nakao said desolately.

"For the time being I think we should head home for now and think of something tomorrow. thankfully we are nowhere near anything major so even if he rages he can't harm innocents." Naruto said.

"Lead the way team!" Ben declared cheerfully.

"You can be really annoying you know that right?" Sasuke asked without a hint of sarcasm promting Ben to hold back a little.

"Wait before we go, I'd like you three to meet someone if possible." Naruto sat down on the ground in a meditating possition then closed his eyes, a minute later opening his right one, "Come on do the same then somehow connect to me."

"How?" Nakao asked dumbfounded.

"I dunno, touch me or something." (_I bet that sounded way better in his head._)

_**Kurama's 'Room'**_

Naruto opened his eyes and was relieved to know that he was in Kurama's room, "What do you know, it worked!" he declared cheerfully.

The others opened their eyes to at the sound of what Naruto said. "Where are we?" Nakao asked looking around.

"You'll see, just follow me through this hallway."

"Oookaaay." Sasuke declared not trusting the situation.

About a five minute long trip was all it took for them to find the big room itself with the form of Kurama clearly visible.

"Here we are." Naruto said with a smile on his unhurt face.

"You didn't tell me you were throwing a party kid." Kurama said with a frown, "Why are they here?"

"Don't worry nothing much, I just want them to met '_him_'."

That prompted a raised 'eyebrow' from the giant fox, "You think he'll be here?"

"He doesn't really have anywhere to go."

"Nice to see you in person fox." Sasuke declared seemingly mockingly.

"Hey Uchiha brat, I happen to have a name too." Kurama responded with a bit deeper voice.

Sasuke wasn't usually the type to be freaked out like others usually tend to, but he shook at the voice and immediately tried to fix his 'mistake' (_Oh what happened to tuff Sasuke who fought alongside Kurama? One year and you change Chicken-butt I am disappoint. I seem to be narrating my past a lot lately..._). "S-sorry, _Kurama_."

"Wasn't that hard was it?"

"I hope you are here, so come out please."

"Who are you-" Nakao started, "-talking to exactly, Naruto?" Ben finished.

A laugh was heard from seemingly everywhere but still in the distance, "Of all the people I should be meeting with, it just has to be _you_ doesn't it?" the voice snickered, "Oh Benjamin what might you be doing here?" as he finished his last word Albedo nonchalantly walked into the room they were located in.

"Who with the what now?" Ben asked confusion clearly plastered onto his face.

"You?" Nakao asked dumbfounded.

"Oh I became a star have I not?" Albedo started floating his hands still calmly in his jeans' pockets.

"Since when can you fly?" Ben asked shocked.

"A lot of things transpired since we have last seen a glimpse of one another Tennyson."

"I told you he is still here." Naruto said matter-of-factly turning to Kurama.

"Just a sec how long have you been here since I last saw you?" Kurama sked interested.

"Oh I have been here since that meeting of ours, but I did not want to bother you Kurama so I let you sleep."

"How... nice of you." Kurama said with genuine appreciation, no matter how different it sounded.

"I just do not get what you are doing here, are you not supposed to be stopping _moi_?"

"You know just because we look fine in here does not mean we are fine outside." Nakao declared crossing his arms.

"And besides it is night time, which would be perfect... for not injured ninjas."

"Is it now? My sense of time is completely off inside here."

"We are going to think about something tomorrow, we need some sleep if you don't mind."

"Well until you do manage to do something, I am going to go back to exploring this place. Toodeloo!" with that Albedo floated back the way he came from.

_**Another one down! We're getting closer to the end of the first ark of my past. The second will lead to the other story's beginning but that will happen in due time. Until then enjoy this short one, if you can that is. Have a good one! - Albedo out.**_


	12. A New Hope

Chapter 12: A New Chance

_**Uzumaki Residency, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

As the first morning light shone through the windows of the small apartment Ben awoke to the sound of what seemed like sizzling coming from the kitchen nearby.

"Naruto?" Ben asked looking around the room.

"Morning, I'm making breakfast at the moment."

"Oh, you can cook?"

"Of course I can, if I wanted to stay alive I needed to cook for myself." Naruto let out a sigh, "I can't just live on ramen ya know."

"Oh, what are you making?"

"Found some eggs in the fridge and a bit of bacon, I thought you'd like it." he seemed to ponder something, "I don't know when the last time someone visited here was."

"You never had someone over?"

"Well Albedo used to live with me in his sane days but before that I can only recall one time Sakura visited." he poked his head through the door, "That's as far as I can remember." he finished with a smile.

"I see." Ben frowned, "Well I am here now."

At that moment the doorbell rang, and Naruto unable to answer asked Ben to open it.

"I'll get it."

On the other side of the door stood a person about as high as Ben himself, with red hair and a Japanese symbol written in red on the left side of his forehead. Next to him a brown haired boy in a silver colored outfit, his fangs visible even through closed mouth, with two red lines on either side of his face.

"Yo." Ben said to the two, "If you're looking for Naruto he's in the kitchen."

"Alright, may we come in then." the red haired one asked quite politely.

"Sure, whatever ya want."

Ben stood out of the way letting the other two enter, Naruto having finished up the breakfast entered the living room himself.

"Oh, hey you two." Naruto said cheerfully, "What's the occasion?"

"We heard you got beaten up so we thought we would check on you." the brown haired one replied, he then turned towards Ben with a confused face, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Ben looked around himself confused.

"Well your hair color changed along with your get up."

"Oh I see." Ben sighed, "Although we usually get this the other way around."

"What do you mean?" the red haired one asked.

"Well people usually confuse Albedo as being me, not the other way around."

"You mean to tell me you are not him?" the brown haired one asked dumbfounded.

"That is quite the long story..." Naruto started explaining the last two days experiences to the two of them, the whole thing with Albedo and Nakao.

"As for the introductions, I'm Ben Tennyson."

"Kiba Inuzuka, nice to smell ya." Kiba joked.

"I am Gaara, the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Ben replied.

About five minutes later when they thought they finished talking about a plan two familiar figures, at least to some of them, appeared at the door.

"You guys here?" Sasuke asked entering the door, followed by a blonde kunoichi that neither Kiba nor Gaara have met before.

"Sasuke?" Kiba snickered, "I heard you got pretty beaten up."

"Shut up doggy-boy, I doubt you could've done better against insane edition Albedo." Sasuke said grumbling, crossing his arms.

"You must be Miss Nakao." Gaara said turning towards the kunoichi.

"Please, Nakao will do just fine, but yes that's me." she turned her attention towards Ben and Naruto, "Guess you told them the story."

"For the most part." Naruto then snapped his fingers as if remembering something, "Oh yes, we will probably make him mad but there is still that one dude you two should meet, well in a figurative sense."

Nakao, Sasuke and Ben already formed a circle with Naruto prompting the other two to follow suit. Although a bit hesitant at first.

"This worked the last time, please don't fail us now." Naruto muttered to himself.

_**Kurama's Room**_

As the little group opened their eyes they already heard talking in the distance. One voice Naruto made out to be Kurama as it was quite deep, the other was similar sounding to that of Ben but its tone was a lot different.

"Onward!" Ben declared marching forward.

"Does he know that he is going the wrong way?" Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"Let him do what he wants he'll realize it eventually." Naruto chuckled, prompting Kiba to do the same too.

As they got near the talking Kurama instantly noticed them.

"This became quite the habit of yours haven't it?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "Who new did you bring this time?"

"Kiba and Gaara?"

"I really hope this is the last time for a while." another voice chipped in.

"They needed to be part of the plan alright?" Naruto replied crossing his arms.

_Otherwise this plan would not work? Naruto you had six people going up against me I don't think you needed anymore. I just realized I am trying to talk to the past. I'm great._

"Fine, but I really hope you will succeed. It is becoming boring even with Kurama, we ran out of things to talk about, and I have been around this place twice by now." Albedo sighed, "Spare me from my misery."

"I don't mind the company, but it would be nice to know I'm alone for a little while." Kurama replied honestly.

"Okay okay, geez." Naruto said raising his arms, "I'm sorry that you almost killed us the first time we re-met you."

"Oh yeah, that happened." Albedo rubbed his temple sheepishly, "My apologies."

"It's all in the past now, at least hopefully."

"What is your plan?" Albedo asked curiously.

"Beat you senseless?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah aside from that I think it is possible to return you to normal." Ben said with optimism.

"Whatever you do Benjamin, just do not, how do Earthlings say this? Call it quits?"

"Understood, and you know since you are like this you should call me Ben, I don't mind."

Albedo only smiled before fading away once again then reappearing.

"It seems my other brain is starting to go too, I should not be able to hold this form for long, so you better hurry."

_**Uzumaki Residency, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The little team set off towards the forest they were in the day before, Ben transforming into his XLR8 form to manage to keep up with the others, sometimes even passing them but then having to wait because he didn't know directions.

"Just follow the destruction." Sasuke instructed, "That's the fastest wait to find him."

As they were going Naruto, not paying too much attention to his path, rammed a carrier pigeon out of the air. The little bird was not hurt just shocked by the sudden blockade. Naruto picked up the letter attached to his tiny talons.

_"Village Hidden in the Leaves_  
_The Hidden Sand requires immediate help if it were possible, the village is under attack by a crazed lunatic."_

"The writing is rushed judging by the form of the letter itself, we better hurry." Naruto put the letter back on the pigeon's talons and let him on his way, "We need all the help we can get."

About a fifteen minute travelling was all it took for them to arrive in the Land of Wind.

_**Village Hidden in the Sand, Land of Wind, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The village has clearly seen better days even when Deidara was trying to capture Gaara. The houses were wither entirely torn down or cut in unimaginable angles in half. The mid-section of the village was even getting ravaged by a tornado. The group was trying to force itself into the heart of the tornado. Needless to say it was not as an easy task as it sounds. The noise generated by the wind was silenced when a crazed laugh resounded in everyone's ears.

"That's it. That's IT! Run little piggies, RUN for your worthless lives." he chuckled, "Not like it will mater anyways, you are not leaving here alive."

"We'll be the judge of that!" the Village higher ups snapped back only to be picked up by the tornado and thrown out of viewing distance.

"Pff, small fry." the white haired psychopath chuckled.

Meanwhile on the ground, Naruto's group was trying it's best to get as close as possible to try and talk, even if they knew it would more than likely prove effortless. Ben, having seen enough weird things in his short life, was surprised. Surprised at the fact that the one who was his once sworn enemy would steep this low. He did not know the reason why, but he did not need one, they needed to snap him out of it.

"What do you think you're doing Whitey? How dare you change sides on us?!" Kiba snapped not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Oh my, you are all here? How _annoying_." Albedo waved his hand causing the wind in the tornado to alter and try to push out the people inside.

"We're not gonna stop, no matter what happens!" Naruto shouted.

"You say that, but I think your limbs say otherwise." Albedo chuckled madly, as he instructed the tornado to latch on to the limbs of them. However the group used substitutions to get them out in time, but it made it very clear that Albedo was indeed serious.

Sasuke activated his Susano'o in hopes for defense but it was shattered in almost an instant, sending him flying.

"You are not proving to be much of a fight Chicken-butt. In the end you _were_ just talk." Albedo chuckled, Sasuke couldn't even try to return the favor as he was unconscious thanks to the way he landed.

Gaara was using his sand with all his might, using up his most effective techniques, which, in irony, were ineffective against the giant whirlwind. He was knocked off balance and fell to the ground, evidentially limiting his operating space. Kiba on the other hand was trying to fuse with Akamaru to use his technique, but it was proving hard with all the rocks flung at them. Nakao's flames proved once more ineffective against the waves of wind. Ben turned into his biggest form, Way Big, after couple malfunctions causing a little shock from everyone who was still conscious.

"You didn't tell us about this!" Kiba shouted running out of the way of his feet.

"It was a last option, seems I do have to use it."

"Oh, you think a To'kustar can scratch the surface of my tornado? I do believe a Celestialsapien would have been a more affordable choice." Albedo responded with half of his face gaining back its normal composure whilst the other was frozen in the psychotic look. Ben looked at him with a confused expression, "Ugh, Alien X." Ben looked like a light bulb was just lit inside his head. He looked down on his symbol and was reaching for it when a hand of wind caught his and tossed him aside, evidently damaging the village. "I never said that I would let you change." Albedo chuckled like a psychopath.

Naruto all the while was charging a Rasengan, but he could not afford to release it yet. Ben got back up to his feet, having turned back, and walked back towards the remainder of the team.

"Ben!" Naruto shouted at a level which they hoped Albedo couldn't hear, "If you can do what he told you not to do and create an opening for me then that should work."

"I'll try my best."

Ben turned into the form which he liked to use the least, Alien X. He hated not the creature itself, but the other two inside it. Even after their sentencing he still couldn't let himself get too comfortable with this form very much. Even so if this was their only choice to get the Albedo the others said him to be back, then he was having none of his emotional trauma.

"Are you ready?" Ben asked from the blonde haired ninja.

"Anytime." Naruto nodded solemnly.

Ben drew a circle with his hands and so a circle was physically cut out of the tornado, allowing Naruto to jump up and evidently ram the giant Rasengan into Albedo's thin body.

The doppelganger's body fell to the floor as the Rasengan dissipated, leaving him supposedly lifeless. As the others rushed to his side, he managed to push himself to sit up, even so he slumped over.

"Guess..." he coughed up a little of what seemed like blood, making it obvious how frail his human body really was, "...all it took was a blow to the stomach to shake my brain back in order." he chuckled for a second causing more blood to come up.

"You shouldn't talk." Naruto urged, "I know this was the plan, but still..."

"Actually..." Albedo sighed, "..there's something I have not told you guys about..." everyone was silent for a moment, hoping it would be something pleasant, but alas, "This will _kill_ me." Albedo then looked at the sky, seemingly spacing out. 'What's... this?' he asked himself not taking note of everyone's worried face or Naruto shaking his body. 'Who... are you?' he turned his head slightly to the right, 'Is that... a screen?' he then looked a bit lower, 'Huh... This is not the end you would say, right... _reader_?' _For your information the Albedo doing the narration in previous chapter in this italic font was me, from the future. This was actually when I first realized you guys were out there... neat right?_

"Albedo!" Ben shouted, "You're spacing out!"

"Doesn't... matter." Albedo smiled, and looked at his body double, "I'm dying anyway." he then slowly raised a finger pointing at nothing, "Look there, you are going home." Albedo smiled as his hand fell down and he slumped to the ground.

"A-Albedo!" Nakao shouted at the now dead alien's lifeless body.

"Get yourself together! C'mon!" Ben urged, reaching in close... when in the direction Albedo pointed to before, a portal opened designed to take Ben away, "You and your god damn predictions!" Ben cursed as he was unable to hold on to the ground, "Not noooow!" he shouted disappearing in the gate. As everyone turned back from one mishap to the other, the corpse of Albedo was gone. Nakao fell to her knees crying with Naruto and Sasuke trying to comfort her.

_**Plumber HQ, Bellwood, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Ben literally flew through the open portal into a nearby wall landing in a comic matter.

"Ben!" Rook exclaimed, seeing his partner alive and well, "You successfully made it back!"

"Not so much." Ben said grimly, "I need to go back... To at least bring him home."

"I do not follow what you are getting at."

"There exists an alternate dimension over there compared to ours. It's a different story from when we met other Bens but... Albedo died... in there."

"No matter what the motive Tennyson..." Kevin joined in, "That's impossible."

"What?" Ben asked his hope quickly fading away.

"From what we've been able to gather, this is not a portal that can be opened by human means. It has a cycle it follows without an end. And even with this cycle the closest time it should open will be in two, or even three weeks."

"Oh..." was what Ben managed to say.

_**Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The disheartened group returned to the village with a broken Nakao, who was crying all the way. The others could not even blame her, if she had not they would have. They took residence at Naruto's apartment, not being able to really speak anymore that day.

_**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**_

The place was shining like a dozen lightbulbs turned on at once, and yet it was soothing. It had a white fog throughout the dim-yellow colored 'room' if you could even call it that. Somehow it put one's heart at ease.

"We have a visitor, so it seems." an older masculine voice sounded, seemingly coming from every direction.


	13. Retry

Chapter 13: Retry

_**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**_

The light nothingness filled around where Albedo stood. He was confused on where he was, nor did he seem to recollect what happened moments earlier.

"It's such a shame." an old voice called out, "You were still so young." once Albedo turned around he saw what seemed like an older man a bit shorter than him, with a red and white hat, robes that also sported the same color scheme, with a character which he could make out was the Japanese term for 'fire'. He was surprised he knew that.

"My apologies if I sound rude, but I'm supposed to be dead should I not?" he asked the old man, "What is this place?"

"Basically the middle of nowhere." a more cheerful voice called out, reminding Albedo of Naruto.

"Minato!" a female voice called after the previous.

"Don't look at me like that!" he defended himself, "It _is_ nothing."

As the two chatting voices' owners became visible Albedo froze for a couple of seconds then he smiled a warm smile crossing his arms. "I see."

"See what?" the female asked.

"You two are the parents of Naruto." he concluded.

"You know our son?!" the two said in unison breaking from their small argument.

"Of course..." Albedo chuckled quietly, "He's the one who got me here after all."

"Huh?"

"Well long story short, if what I got from inside Naruto's mind is that I was... or at least my body was brainwashed by Orochimaru, or whatever his name was, and I asked them to end it." Albedo sighed, "Of course I would return to consciousness in my last moments."

"I... I'm sorry." Naruto's mother declared with sadness gleaming from her eyes.

"Oh don't be, I lived a relatively good life."

"But you're still so young."

"Oh, you would not believe me if I told you..." Albedo chuckled.

_**Hidden Leaf Village, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

No doubt Albedo's passing hit the group hard. Things were not the same after the small-scale funeral they held to honor their friend. It was a sad morning for Naruto.

"Morning Al-" he stopped himself, then sighed sadly forcing a smile.

_**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**_

"And you must be..?" Albedo asked turning towards the old man.

"I am... _was_ the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"Ah, that explains things. Now I understand why Naruto had that dream of his." he then started looking around, "Anyone seen a giant three bladed scythe?"

"I can help you search." Minato offered.

"Much obliged."

After searching the seemingly endless nothingness of white light and yellow smoke, Albedo collapsed on the floor.

"I give up." he sighed putting his arm over his eyes.

"Albedo?" Minato called.

"Yeah?"

"Is this it?" Minato said pointing at the scythe, "I can't seem to pick it up though."

Albedo snapped his fingers by instinct and the scythe flew into his hand, "Don't worry about that... It seems this guy is a bit heavy for anyone other than me."

"I wonder what it's doing here though."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally when someone dies they don't really bring anything of physical use with them."

"That is actually... A really great point." Albedo said, looking at the scythe.

"That is because you are not deceased my host." the scythe said in a low and deep voice.

"And now I'm freaked out." Albedo said, "In what sense of the word am I not deceased?"

"Your physical body may not be functional anymore, but your soul still lives." it stopped, "In fact it cannot die."

"What, so he's immortal?" Minato asked not half-fazed by the talking weapon.

"You can think that way young man." the scythe declared, "He accepted Death into his body thus his soul became immortal."

"That is nice and all but... Why are you here?"

"As I said, you are alive my host, and you have no place in the world of the dead."

"Wait." Albedo pleaded, "Can I take them back?"

"Such feat is no doubt possible with your current power levels my host... However, it would exhaust all your current willpower to take even two people through a gate."

"But if _I_ can do it, I will..." he clenched his fist, "I owe _him_ that much." he turned towards the Third Hokage, "I am most sincerely sorry sir. I'll try to do something abou-" the man held up his hand.

"Don't you worry about me. I lived more than enough." he pulled his hat over his eyes and smiled, "Take those two, they need it more than I do."

The scythe focused Albedo's power creating a gateway to the world of the living allowing Minato and Kushina to step through. Albedo wanted to follow them, but another gate opened up behind him.

"I hate overused story elements!" he shouted as he disappeared through the other portal leaving everyone to wonder what really happened.

_**Unknown Place, Land of Wind, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"I get that we're alive again." Minato said, "I get that there was no possible outcome of that gateway's other end..." he sighed holding his head, "But what are we doing in the Hidden Sand?!"

_**Somewhere in Canada, Canada, North America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo fell face first into a pile of snow, the freezing sensation rushing through his body causing it to automatically stand up as far from the ground as possible.

"So.." he started, "Where the hell am I?"

_**Uzumaki Residency, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Naruto was lying on his bed, his thought wondering as he eyed the ceiling with a sleepy eye. Then the doorbell rang, making him rush out of his own world heading towards the door.

"Comin'!" he called.

But when he opened the door, he practically froze. For a moment he could not believe that he woken up... yes maybe he was still dreaming, that had to be it... there's no way his _parents_ would just be standing in front of his doorway.

"Dear, I think our son is broken." Minato turned to his wife, who elbowed him, "What?"

Kushina turned back to Naruto with a warm smile, and proceeded to hug him, "We're home, Naruto." she unconsciously started tearing up, causing the same reaction in his son, who returned the hug with all he got.

"H-how is this possible?" Naruto pinched his cheeks, "This is not a hazy dream is it..?"

"No." Minato told him.

"You are right." Kushina started, "We should not be here... But someone made an exception and we came back..."

"An exception..?"

"Well you know the white-haired kid right?" Minato asked.

"Albedo?!" Naruto's hopes rose, "Is he alive?!"

Minato's face however fell, "I... I don't know." he declared honestly, "He was sucked away into another gate before ours even closed... I don't know what happened to him."

"O-oh..." Naruto was filled with every sour feeling one could think of at that moment.

"'I owe him this much.'" Minato repeated Albedo's words catching his son's attention.

"What was that?"

"Those were the word he said before sending us back... however I don't know _exactly_ what he meant."

Tears started pouring down on Naruto's face, surprising his parents and even him in the process. "Huh?" he wiped his face, clearly understanding what Albedo referred to, 'You idiot.' he scolded him in his mind.

"Come on honey, let's go inside." Kushina got Naruto up to his feet, and the two entered the small apartment followed by Minato.

_**The Hokage Building, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The eager assistant of the Fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade, Shizune, was hurrying through the seemingly endless hallways, practically busting through the actual office's doors. "Lady Tsunade!" she shouted in between some grasps for air.

"What is it Shizune?" the blonde woman asked uninterested.

"I got reports of people sighting the Fourth Hokage in town!" Tsunade's eyebrows rose up.

"Nonsense." she dismissed it, "The Fourth died, and I refuse to work with any other reanimation again."

"We got some photos confiscated too, although their credibility is really low."

"Lemme see it." Tsunade ordered, taking the photos from Tsunade. "Sure, I can't deny the similarity... But even if these are real... how?" she eyed the photos, "The eyes are not clearly visible but they don't look like that of a reanimations..."

"You remember the white haired kid right?" a horrifyingly familiar voice called out from behind Shizune making her turn around in shock, and Tsunade to look in the direction of the double doors. The blonde ninja, bearing resemblance to Naruto, making it inexcusable... Minato.

"Huh.." Tsunade chuckled, "You are actually alive."

"And kickin'." Minato chuckled.

"What was his name? Albedo?" Tsunade looked over the last report from Naruto and his temporary team, "But ho-" Tsunade dropped the report in her hands, "The scythe..?"

"I was hoping you'd realize it."

"What's with that overly huge smile on your face anyway?"

"I have got seventeen years' worth of parenting to catch up on... together with Kushina." Tsunade's eyes went wide.

"She's back too?" the Hokage smiled leaning back in her chair, "So where's the kid?"

"I'm afraid he has not come back."

"What?"

"He did not have time..." Minato explained in as much detail as he could muster the events of their encounter and the unfortunate accident.

"Death incarnate." Tsunade pondered, "How interesting."

"I am sorry for the abrupt ending, but I need to dash now." Minato said realizing he was running late, "Catch you later Junior!"

"I'm older than you!" Tsunade called after him, hiding a chuckle, she then suddenly made a stern expression, "Wait why is he in such a hurry?"

"Well, apparently you called a village meeting earlier..?" Shizune asked confused.

"What did he do..?!" Tsunade got up from her chair and rushed out from the room followed by an even more confused Tsunade.

_**Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The group, still disheartened by the 'passing' of Albedo, were getting ready for this supposedly important meeting, some reluctantly.

_**Yukon, Canada, North America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo was trying his hardest to run through the heavy snow, as a bear was chasing him.

"Tell me what I did to piss you off!" he cried, "We can work this out!"

_**Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The small group of friends agreed to meet up near the Hokage Building, but as seemingly everyone was gathered, they realized someone has still not greeted them, and it was not the officially late Naruto.

"What took you so long?" Kiba asked with an annoyed glare.

"Breakfast..?"

"For this long..?" Kiba asked, "You know what, never even gonna question it further," Kiba then looked around, "Anyone seen Sasuke?"

"Not since last week actually." Naruto declared honestly.

"I bet he's playboying around again." Kiba declared but was smacked in the head by the person in question.

"You idiot." he declared, but his glare lessened a little bit, "What do you think of me?"

"Well I mean, ever since four years ago, when you were here at least, you were always surrounded by girls."

"You say something?" Sasuke glared daggers at him.

"No." Kiba gulped, imitating being frightened, "Let's wait for this meeting thingy to start, maybe we can do something later."

Since the waiting took a bit longer than expected, Naruto left midway.

"Where the heck is that doofus Naruto again?" Sasuke asked, his usual glare plastered on his face.

"There he comes..." Kiba noted, holding his forehead.

"Do I dare ask what took you so long?" Sasuke opened one of his eyes.

"Breakfast..?" he asked meekly.

"You said that two hours ago too you dumbass!" Kiba shouted clearly enraged, though that sentiment made Nakao giggle.

"Okay, I was just preparing some stuff for the meeting, cuz I was asked."

"Asked by who?"

"The person who organized the meeting?"

"The Hokage?"

"You could say that." Naruto chuckled, confusing everyone.

However, at that moment the fifth Hokage Tsunade came to be visible on top of the Hokage building, declaring the start of this little event.

"I am happy so many of you could make it here today!" she said, smiling, "However I am sorry to inform you that this meeting was not organized by me!" everyone in the crowd was gasping, and 'Oooh'-ing like in a clichéd cartoon, "However, the person who did is here with us today, and as such I will let him take the stage."

"Him?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"What's the Hokage talking about Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Just a sec you two."

The elderly of the village residents were as surprised as some of the newer ninjas when Minato appeared before their eyes.

"Someone pinch me cuz I think I'm dreaming." Kiba declared mouth agape and eyes wide, "I think I see the fourth Hokage up there."

"He's not a reanimation?!" Sasuke asked surprised.

Sakura and Hinata were waving at them from a distance, coming over to them.

"Finally we found you!" Sakura declared, "Interesting news aren't they?"

"Hello." Hinata said, her shyness filtering through her behavior, although not nearly as apparent as four years ago.

"Ah, nicely met." Gaara declared, "We haven't met in a long time."

"So," Sakura started, eyeing Nakao, "You are Nakao?" she looked her in the eye then smiled, "I'm pleased to meet you, My name is Haruno Sakura, this is Hinata." she gestured to the shy girl standing next to her, then she looked around, "Where's Albedo?"

Gaara glared at Naruto, "You did not tell them did you?"

"Tell us what?"

"He..." Naruto fidgeted, then came out straight with the answer, "He died."

Even if they did not know him that much, the news were as shocking as one would think it to be. "Why... Why didn't you tell us?"

"We were dealing with it pretty hard ourselves..." Kiba looked away, feeling a bit guilty, "We just couldn't talk about it."

"We understand." Hinata declared.

_**Plumber's HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"What are you planning on doing Ben?" Rook asked upon entering the room.

"I... I don't know." He fidgeted with his fingers, "I'm kind of on the idea of leaving this whole portal dealio for a while." Ben remembered the details of Albedo's 'passing'.

"Ben, what exactly happened in this other dimension?"

"Nothing exciting."

"Judging by your face that is not true." Ester said walking up to the two of them.

"Ester?"

"You know you can tell it to us, we have time thanks to the cycles of the portal..." Ester put a hand on Ben's shoulder, "What happened?"

"We fought Albedo with the others."

"Others?"

"The people of that world, ninjas." he sighed, "That whole world is set up like a sort of feudal Japan." he thought about the fight for a second, "We fought Albedo, but he was completely different. He was evil, and dark, more so than what we are used to... But one of the people there, his name was Naruto, he used some kind of technique, and we ended up in his mind where Albedo, surprisingly, was waiting for us. He told them, and even me, with a smile, that the only way to end this would be to somehow defeat him..." he sat down again, "The last thing I remember though is him collapsing and the portal closing in front of me." he looked at the coordinates on screen, "I have to go back the next chance I get."

_**Yukon, Canada, North America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Why do you want me to die again?!" Albedo walked in the snow freezing and shivering, talking to seemingly no one, "Why did you open here?!" he shouted, "Why Yukon?!"

_**Plumber's HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Kevin rushed into the room Ben was in with a face he never made before. He was seemingly in a hurry.

"Tennyson!" he shouted, "Tennyson wake up!"

Ben groaned himself awake, "What... is it Kevin?"

"Remember when Rook asked you to put your DNA into the tracker device in case you'd got lost?"

"Yeah, I still don't know why though, it's not like I usually get lost."

"That's beside the point." Kevin sighed, "No matter how unbelievable it sounds, we picked up your readings around Canada."

"Mine?!" Ben darted out of bed, "How is that possible..? Is Ben 23 here again? Why Canada?"

"I think it's better if you check it out yourself. I already asked Rook to prepare the Proto-TRUK so you should go."

"Got it, on my way." he turned back in the door, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

_**Yukon, Canada, North America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo was shivering like a leaf in the wind, he eventually fell over closing his eyes.

"I think..." he said slowly, "I give up..." he shivered again, "You win..." Albedo's vision and hearing was cloudy, but the last thing he remembered was a bright light shining down on him... then everything went dark.

_**Uzumaki Residency, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Naruto got up all chipper in the morning, and for the first time ever in his life, he greeted his parents.

"Morning honey." Kushina smiled a warm smile at him.

"What are you making?"

"Trying to remember how rice cakes are made. Been a long time since I made some."

"I'm looking forward to trying them out."

"Say Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Did you happen to get a girlfriend in the time we were gone?"

Naruto's smile faltered a little as he made a thinking motion, "Can't say I have."

"Oh, is that so?" Kushina asked with a sly smile.

"Y-yes!" Naruto's usually calm and upbeat behavior disappeared in front of his mother, "I still don't have anyone."

"Then let me rephrase, do you have a girl you like?"

"Why are you asking all this suddenly?" Naruto snapped back unintentionally, causing her mother's smile to widen a bit.

"A mother has the right to know if their son has a person they treasure." she smiled.

"I-if I say I do, will you leave me alone..? At least for the time being?" Naruto smiled, "If I get enough of my dumb luck and courage I'll introduce her to you."

"A deal's a deal." Kushina chuckled, "Now how about you get these to your father?"

_**Plumber's HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The sounds were only just getting clear, everything was still hazy. Albedo heard someone move as though he was spotted in a dungeon.

"He's awakening!" he heard a familiar voice tell, which he gathered were other people.

"Aargh..." Albedo sighed, not being able to open his eyes due to the light, "Everything is so white... Did I..?" he sighed, "Did I die again?"

"Albedo?" Ben asked, slapping his face slightly, "Albedo! Come on wake up!"

Before Ben could slap him again, Albedo caught his hand, surprising both of them, he coughed twice possibly due to him catching a cold, "Benjamin... would save me..." he chuckled, "Yup, I did die again..."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're alive!"

"Never... thought I would get to this point."

"The feeling's mutual." Ben smiled.

"So..." he coughed once again, "Where are we now?

"I don't think I'm supposed to be telling you this with your current status," Albedo at this point in time was the 18th most wanted intergalactic criminal to date, "But, at this point I don't think it matters. You're at the current Bellwood Head Quarters."

"You could have given the place less of a lighting show you know?"

"See? I've been telling you there were too many lights in this place." Ben told the others chuckling.

Kevin handed Albedo a badge for seemingly no reason.

"Ben insisted on it, so... Here, you're unofficially a Plumber."

Albedo eyed the small red badge for a couple of minutes then looked up at Kevin then turned to Ben, "Really?" he asked as if this was a joke.

"Yes."

"What on Earth happened in the time I was gone? We are suddenly all buddy-buddies with each other?" Albedo asked not believing it, "Weren't we... enemies or something?"

"I don't hear you using your old reasoning, so it's not like you mind."

Albedo just realized that, he was not accusing Ben of cursing him into that body he was residing in.

"Plumbers huh?" Albedo looked at the uneasiness on Ben's face, "Were you worried about me?"

"I actually felt somewhat responsible for what happened."

"Ludicrous!" Albedo chuckled, "Unless it was you who opened that gateway my earthling friend."

"Trust me, it caught me as off guard as it did to you."

"Then, I Albedo of the Galvan, am officially a member of Earth's Plumber unit. Please take care of me... or something along those lines." he chuckled getting up from the bed.

"You should sit still, you're not over your cold yet. Maybe you could even tell us how you got there."

"Actually your guess is as good as mine." he laid back down, "But for now I'll take you up on that."

_**Ichiraku Ramen, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Naruto met up with Kiba Sasuke and Hinata over at Ichiraku Ramen for a proposed meeting, yet he was disappointed to only find them there.

"Seems like some people are missing, where are the others?"

"We don't actually know." Sasuke admitted, "I haven't seen Nakao in a long time, and I didn't hear anything from Sakura either."

"Gaara on the other hand returned to the Hidden Sand, as he was called back with an urgent notice." Hinata declared.

"So it looks like it's just us three." they sighed in unison, which undeniably was a weird thing for each of them to do.

_**Plumber's HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Miraculously it only took Albedo three hours to completely recover from the cold, which surprised Ben and even himself.

"What are you planning to do now Benjamin?"

"First of all I need to tell you not to call me that. Ben is enough."

"Understood." Albedo smiled, remembering the quiet times with his actual friends.

"I wanted to head on down to Mr. Smoothy."

"Sorry to stab a stake through your plan of action but I am not really a 'fan' of these smoothies."

"Look, all I'm asking is that you give it a try."

Albedo sighed, admitting defeat, "Alright, fine, let us visit this place."

_**Mr. Smoothy, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

After both having got their orders they sat down at a table which was empty.

"Why is it that the 'strawberry-banana' flavor is the only flavor suitable for human consumption?"

"Well, be happy that you found something you like." Ben chuckled.

"Actually something is missing..." Albedo put his hand to his chin.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Chili fries!" they said in unison.

"You can still transform right?" Ben asked interested.

"Indeed."

Both of them assumed a kineceleran form and headed for the fast food joint both of them liked. After they finished their little eating get together they were walking home, towards Ben's that is.

"I'm telling you it's fine to stay at my place."

"Fine, I will take you up on that offer." Albedo chuckled when he felt a strangely familiar noise, "Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure the cycles Rook and the others predicted for the portal are accurate."

"I think so why-" Ben turned around only to see a familiar sight.

"I did not think you would pull the 'cliché' second time so soon." Albedo muttered under his breath. "Benjamin, I would not mind a little help here!"

"Working on it!" Ben said as he grabbed a hold of his wrist. Even with all his efforts, even going as far as transforming, he was undeniably defeated by a mere rift.

"Well, guess we will see each other later." Albedo waved solemnly as he disappeared.

"Damn it all!" Ben cursed, his anger getting the best of him.

_**Above the Main Gates, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo only got a second to look around and realize the painful truth, "Oh for Azmuth's sake! Why here? Why again?!" he finished as he started falling, "I am going to feel this in the morning." he groaned as he landed, rubbing his back.

_**Uzumaki Residency, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Sorry to spring this on you so suddenly son, we just got a letter telling us to go."

"Don't worry about it too much, I'll be fine." Naruto smiled, "I was fine the past sixteen years too, so I can take care during a seven day outing."

"We'll be back I promise." Kushina smiled as they left the house.

"Alright, now onto more pleasant business." he said getting out some books.

_**Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"As I thought. I do not know anything of this village's layouts." Albedo sighed, "I am completely and utterly lost."

_**Uzumaki Residency, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The doorbell went off causing Naruto to look in the direction of the door, 'Who could it be at this time?' he wondered, "Comin'!"

As Naruto opened the door he was surprised to see Hinata standing in front of it.

"G-good e-evening Naruto."

"To you too I guess." Naruto said awkwardly, "Never mind that, what are you doing here so late?"

"Didn't your mother tell you?" Hinata asked confused.

"Tell me what?"

"She asked me to come over for tonight... Since we got to talking and... I let it slip that I would be alone..."

"How convenient..." Naruto chuckled to himself as a picture of her mother flashing a wide grin and doing a 'thumbs up' motion with her hand popped into his mind, 'You sneaky devil. I shouldn't have answered you so honestly.' "Anyhow, if you're here come in, but I'll have to disappoint you."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm..." Naruto sighed, he was getting a tad bit nervous too, "I'm alone." they looked at each other for a couple of seconds, then both of them turned as red as a lobster. "I'm not obligating you to stay here, but if you took the time to do so I at least want to be a host."

The girl nodded shyly, not expecting such advancements on that night, even so she entered as the door closed.

_**Front of the Uzumaki Residency, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Finally!" Albedo sighed, "It is truly a wonder why it took me this long to find this place." he looked up at the door, "I hope I won't be a bother." he then noticed the windows, the lights being on "Huh, guess I still have a chance." he found an open window to one side, "Here I go." he said quietly jumping to the window. He observed the happenings inside only to find an awkward silence filled with the presence of Naruto and Hinata, "Guess I _am_ interrupting." he smiled to himself, thinking he said it quietly enough, to his dismay both of them heard it, he instinctively jumped under the window, hiding... 'Wait, why am I hiding?'

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked moving close to the window.

"Y-yes." came the frightened answer.

"What or who could've this been?" he looked out the window, "Interrupting?"

"Precisely!" Albedo jumped up in front of Naruto scaring him and causing him to fall backwards. "I truly hope I was not." Naruto had his eyes closed from the impact with the floor, once he opened them though he wiped them twice.

"I'm dreaming right?" he stood up, "Someone please pinch me."

Albedo did as he was told to, causing Naruto to cry out in pain, "I do not understand how this course of action is supposed to help." he cocked his head.

"I'm talking to a dead person! Of course I must be dreaming!"

"Ah, that indeed is the natural thought process once something like this happens, but I assure you I am alive and kicking as they say."

"B-but I saw you die."

"Of course!" he said with a chipper tone, "I _did._" he then entered the room, "Well in this world anyway."

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata chipped in with a question.

"Well as you guys terminated my existence, I awoke in a place with too much light, there is not better way to describe it really." he turned towards Naruto, "That is where I have met your parents and the Third Hokage. I sent you parents back, then I myself was sucked into a gateway and landed in a really cold place in my dimension."

"Let me get this straight." Naruto stopped him, "If you die here, you can come back anytime?"

"That is one way to interpret it, I think what you would say as immortality, is what I have." he then chuckled, "I best be going, I do not want to occupy more of your precious alone time." he snickered with a wink, jumping down from the balcony.

"Hey!" Naruto called after him, but he did not turn back. He turned towards Hinata, who was redder than usual thanks to Albedo's 'misunderstanding' "Do you think we shared the same dream?"

_**Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo was walking down the quiet, night alleyways thinking about his presence in this world. "Those two are a surprisingly perfect fit for each other." he chuckled. "Now then, let us visit Sasuke shall we?"

Someone in the distance moved, seemingly arguing with himself.

"This is sooo not good." he sighed, "If we are here then, that means that _his_ aim is going back here too." he sighed, "I must not let him see me."

_**Uchiha House, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo was looking around in the rooms, looking for the faintest bit of life present, eventually finding a light being on in a bedroom.

"I see he is not here." he turned and walked into the corridor, "That's a sha-" he felt something sharp and cold next to his throat.

"Who are you?!" came the familiar voice, "Don't you dare move, if you do I'll give you one more hole to breathe from." he ordered.

"Sir please do calm down, That device is needed for my natural needs." Sasuke immediately let go, turning around the man he took hostage. "Greetings." Albedo smiled.

"Show me..."

Albedo cocked his head, not understanding what his friend wanted.

"Show me your _real_ face... NOW!" he snapped, Albedo continued smiling.

"Aah, so that is your interpretation of an event like this."

"I said, show me your real face... Now!" he thrust his blade forward... but Albedo simply turned to smoke and materialized behind him.

"That is something I had no knowledge of." Albedo chuckled at what he just did. Even so his smile quickly faded and with an angered expression grabbed a hold of Sasuke's throat. "I can't have you in my way... Sweet dreams little Sasuke."

About a ten minute nap time later, Sasuke actually awoke in a hurry looking around to his left and right, spotting Albedo. He tried to stand up but could not move his body.

"Untie me this instant!"

"Now tell me why I would do such a thing?" Albedo chuckled, "You still don1t believe me... And I cannot have you kill me again, that is a really hurtful feeling."

Sasuke's anger dissipated, the manner of speech, his overdone calm and smile. It was actually him.

"How?" was all he could say.

"Believing me now are we?" Albedo chuckled, snapping his fingers untying him. "To assure your state of mind I did pass on from this world, yet I did not truly experience what you'd call death." Albedo proceeded to tell his story to Sasuke.

"That is nice and all, and I understand it don't get me wrong." he sighed, "But why'd you have to play the bad guy?"

"Oh if only you'd knew." he chuckled, "Besides, it might be that I just have not messed with you for a while." Sasuke began chuckling too.

"One more thing?"

"What would that be?"

"Dare call me 'little Sasuke' again, and I'll hang your intestines on my wall."

"Point duly noted." Albedo said in a deadpan voice. "I do hope you can provide me with a place to stay the night."

"Why me? Isn't that, that dweeb Naruto's resort?"

"About that, he seems to have a lovely guest over for this coming weekend... Or it might just be today I am not sure, but I rather not intrude."

"Lovely guest?" Sasuke looked at him with wonder.

"Hinata." Albedo declared flatly.

"Oh." they both sighed equally, "Well, make yourself at home I guess." Sasuke sighed, "Just, don't make too much of a mess."

"I will try my best."

_**Uzumaki Residence, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki house, nothing uninteresting was happening. The two got to an interesting topic of talking, not just about the books they were reading, but even their night.

"I did not know you liked books Naruto." Hinata declared honestly.

"I had a lot of free time when I was young." Albedo declared sheepishly remembering exactly what types of 'books' he has read.

"I see."

"You know Hinata?"

"Yes."

"I realized something." he rubbed his temple awkwardly, "It's midnight." Hinata looked at her with a shocked expression.

"W-we better g-go to s-sleep."

"Are you sure? I mean about actually staying here?"

"Y-yes." she bowed, head redder than a firetruck.

The awkwardness broke once the two went to sleep, but the two were as nervous as before.

_**Uchiha House, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The two awoke almost synchronically, yawning and looking at each other.

"I believe we truly became a mirror image of the other." Albedo said chuckling.

"You might be onto something." Sasuke sighed, getting up, "I wanted to meet with Naruto today, guess he won't be mad if you come along too."

"By all means."

_**Ichiraku Ramen, Uchiha House, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Naruto was already eating ramen with Hinata when the two arrived. He casually waved them over.

"Come over here Sasuke and e-" he stopped once he took note of Albedo, "You mean to tell me, that wasn't my tired mind making stuff up?"

"As far as I am concerned I am still alive." Albedo chuckled.

In the middle of his bowl however... Albedo started clutching his chest, immediately after collapsing on the ground.

"Albedo!" Naruto jumped up from his seat, even Ichiraku himself looking at him scared. "Get a hold of yourself!" but Albedo was out for the count.

_**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**_

Albedo awoke in a dark place, the polar opposite of the one he was in before.

"I seem to be visiting places such as this quite often nowadays."

A deep voice resounded in this area, echoing all throughout. "KID!" it shouted.

Albedo felt a chill run down his spine, even though he thought he was not scared. "My surprising fellow are you?" he sighed, "Care to show yourself to me, I do not like talking to nothing."

A dark hooded figure emerged from the darkness... as light shone on its face it was revealed to be only a skeleton.

"Quite... interesting."

"You too young one." it said in a deep voice, "You are the first not to be terrified of my appearance.

"If anything I am intrigued." he walked closer, "My name is Albedo by the way, just for the sake of information, might I know yours sir?"

"You truly are an interesting fellow." he chuckled, "I do not really have what you'd call a name, but by mortals I am called Death often."

"Ah I see." Albedo sighed, "You made a mistake?"

"What on Earth are you talking about boy?"

"Why of course me coming back to life what else?" Albedo looked dumbfounded.

"Oh, that is an interesting tale."

"Do tell, we have the time."

"Interesting it might be, but it is also short." Death started, "To keep matters too short, my soul seems to be failing nowadays, it is started another damnation cycle."

"Care to provide details?"

"Every once in a while, my soul starts to take its toll to, how do I say it, recycle the souls I guided to the afterlife. In a way it is a cleansing process as to why I am an eternal being."

"Yes, I see."

"So once this starts happening I venture to find a suitable host to let my self rest. Sometimes I don't need to, but it is just better that way. You however, seem to have completely transformed my powers."

"Transform?"

"Usually, when I possess someone they only get the scythe I would use as such," he indicated to himself, "but you got a scythe with three blades, with a 'regular', so to say, one only appearing once you take Death form." Death mused, "That never happened before. On the other hand however, since you actually died once, I cannot leave your body anymore."

"I am truly sorry for that... However, why is that the case?"

"If I leave it you perish." Death put it simply. "I tried to leave actually, once I've seen what I have... made you suffer, but I could not." Death drooped his skull, "My apologies."

Albedo walked up to him, and slowly and awkwardly gave him a hug, "You gave me something I cannot forget, and for that I am forever grateful."

"I... I did?"

"You gave me friends."

Death stood there for a couple of seconds, then returned the hug, with his equivalent of a smile.

"Please don't leave me just yet." Albedo smiled. "I found purpose in my sorry life, for the first time I feel like I have a place in the world. I don't want this to end."

"Tell me about your story." Death offered.

"Mine?" Albedo sighed, "You don't know yet do you?" he chuckled, "How could you, you only observe Earth and its residents."

"You are wrong about that young one." Death 'smiled' "I observe every single living thing through birth to death." he then pondered, "Why do you ask?"

"I am a Galvan." he declared.

"An alien?" Death chuckled, "That could be a reason why you changed my powers." he looked at Albedo, "Why the human form though?"

"It was an accident, I grew accustomed to it by now though... Where should I actually start..?" Albedo told Death about his life story in as much detail as he could provide.

"I am truly sorry about _her_..." Death sighed, "I remember that day as clear as day now, such a young one meeting their end... So you were the one who tried to save her. At that time, I couldn't help but pity you... and mostly myself for not being able to interrupt... If you'd know how many times I have felt that way."

"It is... it is fine. I could not do anything..." he sighed, "And then what happened after I think I might have just lost it back then... I am only regaining those rational thoughts now. After feeling what she must have felt."

"I..." Death seemed to ponder what to say, "I can help you talk to her... if you would like to that is."

"No... Not right now, I do not feel ready to face her." Albedo sighed, "Thank you though."

"Oh." Death stayed silent, "Actually, there's just one more question I would like to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Are you an immortal being?"

Albedo stared at the hooded skeleton dumbfounded, "W-what do you mean?"

"All of my previous hosts seemed to possess only one life. When they passed, either by some outside force, or by my power proving too much for them... they had not returned."

Albedo looked shocked. "I... I am the first?"

"It would appear so." Death nodded, "It might be your change on my powers, but as you said to your friends... I think even if you were not, you became an immortal."

"But what could have caused it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. On the other hand, it seems like since your rebirth you have acquired chakra."

"Is that so?" Albedo asked interested. He screwed up his face in concentration, eventually creating a flowing ball of blue energy in his right hand... he looked at it shocked.

"What is the matter?" Death asked concerned.

"This orb of energy... it is Naruto's technique."

"Is that something to be concerned about?"

"By far as from what I have gathered, this is a special technique that can only be executed by members of his bloodline, or clan... mainly from his godfather." he sighed, "I fit neither."

"You.." Death looked at him with awe, "You copied it."

"By dying." Albedo added. "Then as to why I came back..."

"The Tailed Beast inside your friend... But I did not think that those beings were eternal."

Albedo started chuckling. "Well this is an interesting development."

_**First long chapter ever in the prequel story! Once again sorry for such delay, I sort of had a slump this past time. On the other hand I should be continuing this shortly, so even if I do not advise that you expect it, I will update soon enough after.**_

_**That's it for now, thank you for still staying loyal with lazy ol' me. - Albedo**_


	14. Visitors

Chapter 14: Visitors

_**Ichiraku Ramen, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"-do!" some faint voice called, "-bedo!" it grew slowly but surely loud and clear, "Albedo!" Albedo heard his name called out by Naruto. He darted up hastily like someone who has just been saved from drowning.

"Woah." he groaned, "My spine hurts like hell." everyone looked at him confused. "What?"

"What's with that speech?"

"Oh that?" he said returning to his usual, "I think it rubbed off on me by being in this body for so long." he sighed, "Ben was always like this."

"Besides that, what was that just now?"

"Oh I just met someone interesting."

"Here?" Naruto asked dumbfounded "Like that?".

"Well actually, as it seems, in my own cranium." Naruto looked at him oddly.

"He means his head, dweeb." Sasuke punched him in the back out of habit.

"Yes, well, seems your guesses were correct. My power is that of Death... as I just met him residing in my body." Albedo chuckled.

"You're serious?" Sasuke asked, not believing it.

Albedo's eyes completely turned black and his expression went blank, however he had an aura as if he was smiling. "_Yes, I now seem to have the ability to possess your body, so as such I came to greet you all everyone. I figure it would be acceptable to meet the friends of my most gracious host._"

"See Sasuke?" Naruto smirked, "He was not lying." he chuckled.

"_Oh, did I cause a misunderstanding by chance?_"

"Can't really call it a misunderstanding, on the other hand pleased to make your acquaintance." Sasuke reached out a hand, Death shook it gently standing up.

"_My I must say, getting to actually know some beings I am watching over is quite the refreshing experience._" Death stretched Albedo's limbs.

"You, not trying to sound offensive or anything, but your eyes are kind of creepy."

"_My apologies, on my real body I do not really possess working eyes so it is to be expected. It is a better alternative to not having any eyes here though._"

"On that we agree." Sasuke nodded, Hinata following suit.

"_Well this might or might not be that weird for you, but it is weird for me. I mean my body has flesh, I still cannot get used to that feeling._"

"I still can't believe that you two are actually back." Naruto sighed smiling.

"_Even though you just met me?_" Death chuckled, "_Even so that might be thanks to you _two_._" Death pointed to Naruto.

"_Us_?" he asked dumbfounded.

"_You and Kurama of course._"

"W-why?"

"_Well, you gave the finishing blow._" Death pointed out.

"S-so?"

"_Look at this,_" he formed a small chakra ball in his hand, which grew bigger by the second eventually making a full Rasengan. "_This is yours I take it?_"

"A R-Rasengan?!" Naruto asked shocked, "How?"

"_It seems he has the ability to copy others' techniques or special abilities... the downside is that the mode is by dying._" Death explained, "_He should not have even come back... but it was you who killed him now wasn't it? You have Kurama inside you._"

"He copied his... his traits too?"

"_I think it misunderstood what it was seeing, as I do not think that Kurama is a truly immortal being, if that truly is a case, than it is my mistake but either way we won't be gone from your life ever again... well permanently that is._"

"So you can still die?"

"_Yes. But each time shall come with abilities that may be a burden in the long run._"

"Can't you just not copy?" Sasuke asked.

"_Not right now no, sadly it is a defective ability without any real way to make it stop at the current moment._" he smiled, before his left eye turning back to its white and red, "_I will be going now, promise me just one thing._"

"Anything." Naruto grinned widely, which somehow shone with responsibility.

"_Stay friends with my host. He needs you more than you think._" he gave control back to the young Galvan, who pretended to be unconscious during their talk.

_**Plumber's HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Ben was still fuming over what happened two days ago, "Why can't I just enjoy change?" he sighed, as he walked down the corridor he heard an all too familiar sound behind him, as he was suddenly pinned to the ground.

"This is not what I signed up for when I picked up the phone!" one person on him groaned holding his head.

"Like I planned to do this!" a younger voice snapped back.

Ben's voice, though muffled by his face making contact with the floor, still sounded like a shout, "Both of you, get off of me!" the two immediately realized their situation and jolted up right. Ben looked at the two newcomers, immediately realizing who they were. "Zak?" he looked at the young boy smiling, then turned to the other, his smile growing ever so wide, "Oh my god!" he squealed like a fangirl to a famous idol, "It's been forever, Robot Kid."

"OH, he did say we could meet you Monster Guy." Rex chuckled.

"Am I missing something, or what is with the weird nicknames?"

"Oh, it's just a thing we shared." Ben chuckled putting his arm around Rex's shoulders. "Besides, how'd you two meet?"

"Well, my parents are away on their I-don't-know-which-honeymoon, so I was wondering if you know, we could hang out? I called the number you gave me back when we met, but he picked up." he indicated to Zak.

"Remember, mine being a parallel Earth to yours? Seems we share a phone number." Rex declared, just as stupefied as Ben.

"That still does not answer why the call was redirected to-" Ben suddenly facepalmed, "Yes it does."

"It does?" the other two asked in strange unison.

"I don't know about your world Rex, or if you felt it Zak, but... our world has gone a little towards Crazytown these past four weeks. A portal kept opening up at random intervals, taking with itself a friend of mine. I have been trying to figure out how to get him back, and when I finally do, it does it again and he goes right back."

"That sounds like some weird cartoon." Rex pointed out.

"If that would be the case, I wouldn't be worrying this much." he shrugged off his feelings, and smiled once more, "It might be the case, that it messes with everything happening in this part of the world... actually for all I know it might even affect this whole Earth."

"Do you think my parents are okay?" Zak asked concerned.

"For now we have no reason to believe otherwise." Rook said finding them in the corridor, joining the conversation.

"Rook, meet Rex. He is the one I told you about." Ben smiled.

"You did not tell me about a partner." Rex said, shaking the alien's hand.

"It kinda sorta happened after I met you. I could not have predicted it."

"Anyways, nice to meet you Rook."

"Likewise." Rook smiled, "Ben has told me a lot about your past endeavors."

"Has he now?" Rex chuckled.

_**Research Room, Plumber's HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

As the four of them entered the room, Rook immediately went over to one of the screens.

"So why did you bring us here Rook?" Ben asked wondering.

"I found a way to open the portal for sure, without any interference."

Ben's eyes immediately shone with a different light, which the other two spotted immediately, "What is it?" he asked interested.

"The plans success works with the Null Void Projector."

Rex realized what the talk was about, even if he has heard it with different words.

"You can reprogram it?" he asked.

"Setting in coordinates and a frequency is a more precise answer."

"Oh." Ben's disheartened answer came.

"I thought you'd be happier." Rex declared.

"I would." Ben admitted, "But we don't know the coordinates of the other world, nor the frequency.

"Whilst that is true, the scientists devised a mode to trace the frequency of the portal once it appears."

"Since I personally probably won't understand any of the advanced information, that explanation is great." Ben smiled. "Let's get right to it, there's still a trace of its second opening I believe."

_**Ichiraku Ramen, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Everyone was ready to leave, and as they exited the little restaurant they came to a sight of wonder. The portal was open, not working like a defective vacuum cleaner, and stood perfectly still.

"Please reassure me that my eyes are not defective." Albedo asked the others.

"Unless both of ours are than I don't think so." Sasuke declared.

"That's definitely the portal." Naruto added.

"Okay, one sec, let me check what is on the other side. If I do not return within five minutes, do not go in."

"You're really planning on going?" Naruto asked, his smile fading.

"Look, I do not really belong here. That said it does not mean that I won't be coming back for occasional visits." he turned to look at them, "Also I have reason to think that since this is staying in one place, my 'friends' have found a way to open it temporarily." he bowed, his right arm in front of his chest, "It was a fun time you all. Also Naruto, tell your parents I said 'Hi.'" he turned and walked through the portal, "I'll be back sometime."

_**Prison, Plumber's HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo entered a room, filled with the annoying white bright lights. He walked through a sliding door, still finding no one.

"Have I been mistaken?" he asked silently, "Must have, not like-" an alarm sounded, growing annoyingly and unbearably louder by the second, "What have I done in the world to deserve this hellish noise?!"

"PRISON BREAK INITIATED! PRISON BREAK INITIATED!" called a robotic voice, echoing through the location.

"Oh." Albedo sighed, "So that's where I am." he ran towards the elevator, only to be blocked by a bunch of robotic guards, and an unhealthy lot of Plumbers. "Oh, how... nice.." he muttered under his breath." he transformed into a tougher form, that of a Tetramand, and began rushing at the guards, "How I loathe pointless violence." he muttered to himself.

"PRISONER NUMBER 3846, 'ALBEDO' ON THE LOOSE!" the robotic voice repeated.

"So that's what my number was!" Albedo chuckled.

"What did you do?!" he heard... his own voice echo throughout the giant room he was in, "This was not supposed to happen!" a different voice chipped in, "**Actually, yes it was.**" then he heard his own again, "Not helping!"

Albedo stopped, still punching some of the attacking guards to an unconscious state, listening to the 'conversation'.

"Oh, you just have to see the face you are making!" his own voice, once again... although deeper, and devoid of sanity declared. It was like he was arguing with himself, even though he was down where he was.

"Come back here! Reverse this!" it suddenly got quiet.

"What was that about..?" Albedo asked himself, as the elevator doors opened revealing Ben, Rook, and two others Albedo could not recognize. "Mind filling me in on the details on why I was attacked Benjamin?" he asked annoyed.

"It wasn't me!" Ben protested, "I heard the alarm so of course we came down here, however our access cards were blocked up until just now... just until the alarm sounded."

"As far as my knowledge extends, I am not even supposed to be a prisoner here anymore, someone must really hate me." he mused.

"Excuse me while I look dumb." Rex declared, "Why is there another four armed alien you?"

"You do know that aliens have species right?" Ben asked.

"That's not what I mean!" he protested, "I know that, I have seen others to know that. But he has the same clothing as you did when you transformed."

"Oh, I can give you a satisfactory answer to that." Albedo declared smiling, transforming back.

"So now there's two of you?" Rex asked holding his head.

"Not exactly." Ben declared.

"I am more of a body-double. I am originally an alien, with his human form as a permanent look. It is a confusing story to tell in five minutes, besides on the matter of introductions, who might you be?"

"He's Rex. I met him when I travelled to a parallel Earth of ours."

"You too huh?" Albedo chuckled, "Seems we're more alike than we thought." he put his hand to his chin, "Any of you know who might have actually triggered the alarm?"

"No clue, we tried to enter that room as a second solution, but the door had a different code set to it."

"Interesting and yet unsettling." he turned to Rex, "I am Albedo by the way. Nice to make your acquaintance." Albedo held out a hand, Rex shook it. "Perhaps now the door should be accessible? I mean you lot could come down here so it stands to reason."

"It's worth a try at least." Ben nodded as they returned to the elevators, stopping two floors above.

"Just one more thing." Albedo quickly noted.

"What is it?" Ben asked with a suspicious glare.

"What are we to do with them?" Albedo pointed to the downed and unconscious Plumbers.

"Good point." Ben nodded, as he asked Rex and Zak to help him out.

_**Prison Control Room, Plumber's HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo stood in front of the giant wide window contemplating what exactly happened in the moment he was fighting with the Plumbers. 'What was that voice I heard? It could not have been.. Could it..?' he thought, but was broken out of this trance when Ben put a hand on his shoulder snapping him back to reality.

"You were spacing out."

"Was I?" Albedo tried to shrug it off as if it was nothing, "My apologies." Ben turned away, but his face returned the expression of suspicion. "Find anything worthwhile?"

"Actually, at times like this I'm happy I listen to Six sometimes." Rex pointed out.

"What does that have to do with our investigation?" Albedo asked dumbfounded.

"I can take a look around my surroundings with more detail, and thanks to Holiday I can do trivial stuff too."

"Will you stop quibbling and tell me what you mean?" Albedo asked starting to get to a certain breaking point.

"What I mean is that I can search, which I did, for fingerprints."

"Oh." Albedo said interestedly, "Mind sharing?"

"That's what I was going to ask of you." Rex admitted, "I need your fingerprints too."

"Sure." Albedo nodded, "But why?"

"I actually want Ben too, something is bugging me here."

Ben nodded, although did not understand Rex's reasoning. After a thorough investigation, he found the two to be matching with the one found in the room. "They're the same." Rex declared solemnly.

"I get that ours matches," Ben started, looking at Albedo, "but with the one here too?"

"That would mean two things." Albedo pondered causing Ben to become anxious.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Either what you told me was an elaborate lie of the three of you making me out as the culprit... or I did it myself."

"What are you saying?!" Ben snapped suddenly.

"I am just stating simple facts, nothing to be so anxious about Benjamin." Albedo smiled with his eyes closed. "But I fail to see how I would have been able to do such a thing and potentially make it down there without being seen by at least some Plumber folk." Albedo turned to Ben, "But I also fail to see why _you_ would do such a thing."

"You... still don't trust me?"

"Of course!" Albedo smiled with honesty, "You have not given me much reason to do so. But I know of one thing, and that is even if you despise me and would like me to disappear out of your life... you would never do something so petty." Ben's anxious stare seemed to calm down, "Forgive me, all this time you have provided accommodations for me, but I still cannot bring myself to not think of an ulterior motive." he turned to the console, particularly the button which initiated the system lockdown. "But since neither of us has done it... who could it have been?" he put his right hand to his cheek, which seemingly became a signature action of his, thinking, when a sudden yell broke their unnatural silence.

"**Come back here you piece of-**" a deep voice shouted chasing a figure... which from up where the four of them were staying clearly resembled Albedo.

The victim snickered madly, "Oh, how nice of you to see our wonderful act!" the creature chasing him stopped... and looked to his left locking eyes with Albedo.

"**What are you doing?!**" he snapped, "**This is no place for you! Get the hell out of here now!**" he shouted, which threw off Zak's silent behavior. Albedo turned to face him.

"I was right huh?"

"That's what you were worrying about too?" Zak asked.

"What are you two talking about?!" Ben snapped.

"Earlier before we came down I thought I saw Albedo, at least I thought since I have not met him prior to you describing him for me, but when I turned for a second he disappeared."

"Before you came down here, I heard voices as if I was arguing with another me... Both voices were ours Benjamin. I thought it was the after effect of the gateways first, but now..."

_**Prison, Plumber's HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The two fighting downstairs eventually lost sight of their surroundings as their attacks became fiercer and fiercer.

"**You cheap knockoff!**" the red creature shouted, "**You're ruining **_**his**_** past!**"

"That's the point mud-puddle!" he snapped back angrily.

_**Prison Control Room, Plumber's HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"I am going down there." Albedo declared, not looking like he will take 'no' for an answer.

"We're with you." Ben reassured him.

"You have got to try harder than that fake act my friend." Ben looked at him shocked, "Your legs are surprisingly shaking. What happened to you?" Albedo looked him in the eye, "What happened to your bragging, your bravado, your state of mind?" he flicked him on the forehead like a teacher his student, "You are acting rather differently, so do tell me... Where is Ben?" 'Ben' looked at him shocked, even more so than before.

"W-what do you mean? I-it's me..!" 'he' tried to confirm it but their voice failed.

"No need for that act. Just tell me where the real trio of them are."

"What do you mean? We're just as surprised as you are!" Rex stated to which Albedo looked him in the eye dumbfounded.

"Oh. My deepest apologies. I thought it would be fitting." he chuckled.

"You were even like this this early..?" the Ben imitator said quietly, Albedo pretended not to hear it as he left the room.

"Don't need to change back. I'll know who you are in the future won't I now?" Albedo added from the corridor, making the Ben doppelganger drop their tensed shoulder. "You two, I do not think you would want to miss this." Rex and Zak followed with Rex getting a phone call.

"Right now?" he groaned.

"You should take it." Albedo offered, "At times like this it might be important."

As everyone left the control room, the doppelganger stood there in silence until a weird sound filled the room, and as soon as it dissipated the doppelganger vanished with it.

_**Prison, Plumber's HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo, Rex and Zak exited the elevator to find an interesting sight unfold in front of them. The creature, still chasing the other Albedo, or lookalike, seemed to have unlimited stamina as opposed to the victim of his chase, who was showing signs of slowing down.

"Any idea who we should side with?" Rex asked honestly.

"Logic would dictate to side with the losing side... however, he gives off a wide to which I get a feeling you would call hatred, so I am joining sides with that symbiotic creature there."

"Symbiotic?" Zak asked.

"Yes, is it not obvious? That goo is like an armor, it is not what he actually looks like."

"Anyhow, if that's the case... let's get smashing... or more like 'smacking'." Rex declared building his Smack Hands.

"Using under average puns infusing the name you gave to your machines is not as appealing as you thought it would be Rex." Albedo pointed out.

"Oh shut it." Rex smiled as he jumped after the other doppelganger, making him defend two spots at once.

"**Didn't I tell you three to get out of here?!**"

"If what Albedo said was right, you should already know that we're not like that."

"**What he said..?**" his white eyes suddenly went wide, "**Oh, so that supposed cover is blown.**" he laughed psychopathically, "**Well then Rex, let's smash his face in.**" the other person said with a smile, which was reinforced by his wide mouth filled with fangs made from the symbiotic goo.

"With pleasure." Rex grinned widely.

Meanwhile Albedo started moving along the ground hinting Zak to follow him.

"Think you could help me make a gateway open?" he asked his eyes asking with honesty.

"I can give it a try to say the least."

"Good."

The two started working and tampering with the weapons of the downed guards, with Albedo stating he could reprogram them like the Void gun, trying to disassemble them finding the important parts. In a matter of twenty five minutes the makeshift void gun was complete ready to fire. He locked eyes with the symbiotic assistance of theirs and the two nodded to each other. With one swift punch the symbiotic helper hit the doppelganger straight into the wall immobilizing him for a couple seconds, giving enough time for Albedo to fire the gun... However, as if he knew what was coming, he held onto dear life at the edge of the gateway.

"You are so not supposed to do that!" Rex declared from the ground, his stamina depleted.

"If only my scythe had returned with me..." Albedo cursed under his breath, to which as if on cue a gateway opened and through it fell the scythe knocking Albedo over. "Voice delivery?" he chuckled, "Okay Mr. Copycat time for you to go far, far away from this place." he said swiping the scythe at his hands, making him lose hold, more like not being able to hold on anything, and fell through the portal. "What are you waiting for?!" he asked turning towards the symbiote.

"**What am I doing..?**" he asked dumbfounded.

"There's no time for this stupid reunion."

"**But..**" he protested.

"Look, if my theory is right there are at least two reasons why you should go immediately. One, I am not supposed to know my future before it already happened, at least every time something like that happens things turn wrong. Two, by the way you were acting, that guy is bad news as they say it on Earth, so all the more reason for you to go after him."

"**Right.**" he nodded, "**I'll see if I can come back later.**"

"Don't rush it." Albedo smiled as the other left with the portal closing after him. At that moment the elevator opened with the real Ben stepping through it.

"What happened here?!" he said looking over the unconscious Plumbers, the holes in the wall, Rex laying down on the floor breathing heavily, and Albedo on top of a railing with a makeshift weapon in his hand. "Zak, did I or did I not leave just an hour and a half prior to me coming down this elevator?"

"You did." Zak nodded.

"Then please, would you be so kind as to enlighten me... WHAT HAPPENED IN THAT SHORT OF A TIME?!"

Albedo jumped down from the railing, getting Rex on his shoulders, walking slowly over to Ben.

"Benjamin, I think it would be better to talk about this upstairs. Let Rex rest, and I will tell you in detail."

"Fine." Ben sighed, helping Albedo hold Rex, "How come you are back here anyway?"

"I was having trust issues."

"What?!"

"Actually, a gateway opened in front of me back when I was enjoying a meal with Naruto and his friends, seeing as it was not trying to vacuum me in like a bug, I figured it was you who managed to do that. However judging by your reaction I was wrong... even if I was right I probably would not have ended up in the prison level." he turned towards him with an honest look, "However the talk about me having trust issues was actually correct."

"It's towards me isn't it?" Ben asked drooping his head.

"As I already said to fake you, you have not really given me much reason to trust you, other than helping me out a couple of times. Now forgive me as I know this sounds selfish... but after how all our meetings have ended, and with my memories from my past resurfacing... I am not too keen on trusting just about anyone. You however, are interesting Ben Tennyson."

"How so?" Ben asked, although he did not look at Albedo.

"Even after numerous attempts to take your life, or powers you still tried to save me from potential danger through a gateway for which I am grateful..." he sighed, "Truly."

Ben's ears perked up, and looked over to him staring unwaveringly ahead. "Anything for a friend." Albedo glanced at him with wide eyes, to which Ben only smiled.

"You... truly are a friend." Albedo chuckled, "You strange earthling."

_**There, another chapter redone and completely reworked from the you-will-never-see-this-godawful-creation original. Thank you for still coping with the ridiculous gaps between chapter updates, and for keeping with me despite my inexperience.**_

_**As for the main character's (me, Albedo) line this Author's notes, I might be having a sadder time adjusting to kindness than I thought. - Albedo.**_


	15. Not Exactly Safe

Chapter 15: Not Exactly Safe

_**Burger Shack, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo was happily exiting the fast food restaurant with a new order of his favorite food, chili fries, when he was called down by someone who seemed to know him... or he thought they did. It was a human woman, seemingly in his late thirties, with still shining blonde hair and green eyes... at that moment Albedo realized the possible connection, those eyes were all too familiar.

"Ben!" she said as she got close, "It's you right?"

'Lady, how can you not recognize your own son?' Albedo thought dumbfounded.

"What's with this outfit?" she looked him over, "Did you bleach your hair?"

'No healthy amount of bleach can make a person's hair this white.' Albedo thought as he noticed the woman staring at the food in his hands.

"You shouldn't eat that." she pointed out.

"Listen madam, it was nice chatting with you but I am afraid I am not the one you are looking for." Albedo tried to brush off the misunderstanding.

"You have become rather polite." the woman pointed out.

'She's... She's hopeless.' Albedo concluded, actually surprised. "Please lady, listen to me. I am not the one you are looking for, in all honestly."

"Stop messing around Ben, who else could it be?"

'She's being more unreasonable than Ben usually is... That is interesting.' he sighed, "Please, if you still have no proof, call your son right now." Sandra looked at him still not buying it, "Please, for my own sake." the woman sighed, but complied.

The phone started ringing, Sandra patiently waiting for a phone to sound in Albedo's pocket... but no sound came. However the phone was picked up.

"H-hello?" she said to the phone her voice losing composure, possibly in embarrassment at least that's what Albedo thought it was.

"Mom?" Ben's voice asked, "What's the matter?"

"We have been mistaken again!" Albedo shouted making it possible for Ben to hear him.

"Mom..?" Ben sighed chuckling, "I see you have met Albedo."

"Albedo?" Sandra asked meekly.

"At your service." Albedo bowed courteously.

"Where are you headed Mom?" Ben asked.

"I was just about to head home from shopping." she declared.

"I can help you with your bags miss." Albedo offered, "We are going to the same place after all."

"O-oh." Sandra smiled, "Thank you."

"I'll see you at home then." Ben said, hanging up.

"If we have the same destination, I can maybe tell you about who I really am." he smiled picking up the bags, "Now, do tell me, how much do you know about Ben?"

_**Tennyson House, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Ben heard the door open to the laughter of his mother, to which he was honestly surprised.

"Oh is that so?" Sandra asked from Albedo who chuckled in return.

"Bonded now did we?"

"Your mother is quite the interesting earthling Benjamin." Albedo chuckled, "Did not know you had such a diverse past.

"Wait..?" Ben asked.

"Oh we talked about all kinds of things." Sandra declared a smile plastered on her face, "You didn't tell me you had such great friends."

Ben turned away chuckling to himself, muttering something under his breath, "Yeah, up until now..."

"Oh, I haven't asked how long do you plan on staying?"

"What..?" Ben asked, shocked.

"Oh, however long I can abuse your kindness, I do not really have a place to go back to." Albedo chuckled joylessly.

"Please." Sandra waved her hands, "It's no bother really."

"Huh?!" Ben shouted.

"Don't be like that Ben, he's our guest."

"Do not worry Benjamin, I will do my best." Albedo smiled an honest smile, one which Ben had not seen on his face before.

Ben smiled defeated, "Welcome."

_**Next Day Morning**_

Albedo awoke in a guest room feeling well rested, as opposed to back when he was sleeping in abandoned buildings left and right. He exited his room, his hair a mess his left eye unable to open. As he entered the kitchen he was greeted by the sight of Sandra, seemingly doing the dishes, with a man sitting at the table next to Ben reading the newspaper. He sat down at the table still behaving like a zombie.

"Morning." Ben greeted.

"Y-yes." Albedo responded laying his head down on the table.

"You weren't kidding when you said he looked like you." Carl, Ben's father, declared.

"Greetings... to you... Mister Tennyson." Albedo added mid-yawns.

"What's the matter?" Carl asked, feeling something wrong with their guest.

"I do not... know." Albedo admitted, "I seem to be a lot more tired than usual." he then raised his head a little, "Do not get me wrong, the bed was comfortable... I just somehow feel weird."

"What sort of weird?" Ben asked.

"How could I describe it..? Like that feeling when you are at the dentist, and you need to lay in that chair for unknown amount of hours, not moving. I feel like that, but I have no clue why."

Carl shared a glare with Sandra, like they knew something, but their normal faces returned immediately afterwards.

"Well, how about we move out, maybe you'll feel better." Ben offered.

"Worth a try I'll say." Albedo nodded getting up from the chair, "If you'll excuse us." the two left the house heading for the Plumber Head Quarters.

_**Prison, Plumber HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

As the elevator doors opened Ben was greeted by the sight of his grandfather next to Magister Patelliday looking over something.

"Grandpa!" Ben called over, "Long time no see! Where have you been?"

"Oh, Ben." Max smiled a warm smile, "Haven't I told you about our annual fishing trip with Magister Patelliday?"

"Grandpa you've been gone for three weeks." Ben told him.

"We.. have?" Max and Patelliday asked in unison surprised, searching the room for a calendar.

"Y-yes." Ben nodded, "I was starting to get worried."

The two looked at each other, after confirming that what Max's grandson said was indeed correct they couldn't speak for a couple seconds. "But..." Max started, "We only left the day before yesterday."

"What?" Ben asked dumbfounded, "T-that can't..."

"Just what on Earth is going on here?" Patelliday asked.

"Interesting development truly!" Albedo exclaimed walking over to them, surprising both Max and Patelliday. Max was immediately on guard, only to be stopped by Ben, to which he was confused.

"And where have you been?" Ben asked with a glare.

"Do not tell me you have not noticed anything about this room Benjamin."

"What do you mea-" he interrupted himself looking around, finding the prison room to be... intact. "How?!"

"Care to explain what _he's_ doing here Ben?" Max glared at Albedo, "Or what you two are so calmly talking about?"

"A lot of unexplainable things have happened in the short time you were gone Magister, " Albedo addressed Max by Rank with a warm friendly smile, "One of which being my change of heart." he then put his hand to his chest and bowed like a butler, "My deepest apologies for the trouble I have caused you in the past." he stood up right walking over to Ben, "As I thought this should not be possible should it?"

"What happened?" Max asked, although seemingly reluctantly, from Albedo.

"Yesterday we had some rude visitors who tore this place apart." Albedo declared, "But surprisingly it is all intact now." he looked back at the two Magisters, "As far as my knowledge extends, damage of that kind cannot be repaired under the course of one night." he sighed, "Something is not right in the world."

At that moment a noise echoed throughout the room, a noise Albedo was too familiar with for comfort. The sound of the rogue gateway opening again.

"Oh just what we needed." Albedo sighed, holding out his right hand as the scythe flew right into it from his prison cell, he placed it there for safe keeping. "You three stay here, I will try to see if negotiations are available."

Max looked questioningly at his grandson, as if asking 'What is going on?' to which Ben simply shrugged with a smile as he looked after Albedo, 'Trust him.'

Albedo walked around the corner to find the portal standing there like someone cut a door shape out of reality. It glowed and gave off its usual sound, Albedo waited in front of it hoping he won't have to do something rash. He waited about two minutes when something came through it... something small and white.

"Now what do we have here..?" as he took two steps forward the portal instantly closed, "It is safe!" he shouted, "You can come over here." as the other four came up behind him he realized what the small white creature actually was. It seemed to be a small white lion cub.

"A cat?" Ben asked.

"To be racially correct, this is a lion Ben." Albedo declared.

"Why would a lion come through the gateway?"

"Gateway?" Max asked.

"We'll have time to explain, as soon as we figure out what to do with this guy."

The little lion shook his head suddenly and stood up. His eyes were a light sky-blue, he cocked his head looking up at Albedo... then he tackled him, licking his face like a dog.

"You are racially misguided my little friend, " Albedo declared chuckling, he was confirmed to be ticklish, "Please cease this activity at once." Albedo asked getting a hold of the little cub's neck. "Tell me why do you have those extra appendages?"

Ben looked at him confused, one for what he meant by extra appendage, and two that he wanted answers out of an animal... then he noticed, the small lion had two feathery wings attached to its sides. The small lion cub put a paw on Albedo's nose as he cocked his head once again.

"Ah, that is unfortunate." Albedo sighed.

"W-what is?" Ben asked suddenly weirded out.

"You mean to tell me you did not understand this little creatures words?"

"You mean to tell me you did?" Max asked as weirded out as his grandson.

"It seems so, yes." he sighed, "Although he told me, that he does not know why he is here, or even where he came from... Plus it seems so that he was like this since his birth, though he does not remember anything about it."

"Poor little guy." Ben walked over petting him on the head, to which he responded with purring.

"That is sad in its own right, but I believe we have a more important matter on our hands." Patelliday declared, "And I do hope you two can fill us in on the details of what you know."

"Of course." Albedo nodded putting the cub on his head.

As the group talked things of their experience over Albedo added something.

"I am certain that we have been transported to an alternate plane of reality. What further proves this point is the sudden disappearance of your friend Rex and Zak." he walked around in a circle, "Also it seems your grandfather's and the Pisciss Volann's memories reset every time their fishing trip was supposed to end, as to why they do not remember anything else. It is like someone is trying to exterminate us... Get us out of the way."

"No matter how we look at it that's the case." Patelliday nodded. "But who would need all of us out of the way I wonder."

"A question worth asking... yet unbelievably hard to answer." Albedo sighed laying down. "Aaargh! I hate not knowing."

_**Peach Creek Commons, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Three individuals were seemingly running for their life, running from something threatening.

"Are you absolutely, a hundred percent sure that this idea of yours will work Dex?" the green spiky haired boy asked from his other male companion. He was wearing a white shirt with a black stripe down the middle, along with blue jeans and a blue pair of sneakers... however he possessed a wolf tail.

"It will, I'm sure of it!" the one called as Dexter nodded, "Dexter has full proofed it and told me to bring anyone who I could find, meaning we're ready to leave this place."

"It's still weird that you two share a name." the green haired boy chuckled.

"Now's not the best time for this Ace!" the blonde girl, clad in a blue and dark blue jumpsuit, with two pair of wings protruding from her back, snapped at her brother.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood a little." he turned towards Dex, his relaxed smile turning into a serious face, "How much further?"

"It should be just around the cor-" Dex stopped midsentence as he looked forward to see that the place they were heading towards... was long gone. "No!" he shouted, "No, this can't be happening, not right now!"

"Dex!" Ace shook him by the shoulder, "Get a hold of yourself! We're getting out of here no matter the cost!"

At that moment a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. unit flew over them, stopping a little while after passing them, to which the three realized it has seen them. A megaphone sounded.

"Dexter!" came the obvious voice of the scientist genius Dexter, "I thought you did not make it!" he sighed happily, "We cannot land here, the area is too overrun."

"Where should we head towards?" Dex shouted, asking his guide.

"We can try a landing in Genius Grove!" Dexter declared, from that point on I'll give you over to Professor Paradox, he will let you out of this reality. There's no hope left in staying here."

"Got it!" Ace nodded as he started running towards that destination along with his two companions.

_**DexLabs, Genius Grove, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The trio sighed as they entered the DexLabs division stationed at Genius Grove. Professor Paradox greeted them with a smile.

"I see you three made it here in one piece." he pulled Ace up from the ground, "Ready for departure?"

"As ready as we can be." Dex nodded, "Where are you going to send us?"

"I was hoping you would be fine with an alternate timeline of Ben Tennyson's." Paradox sighed, "That's one of the few ones still accessible with our current technology."

"What about you?" Ace asked, "Where will you go?"

"I'll wait for young Dexter to see if there's still anyone out there who's alive. After that we'll probably escape too. As much as it pains me to say so, I fear we will never see each other again... at least this version of me."

Ace closed his eyes, then reached out his hand to Paradox, who although surprised reached for it, "It was an honor to fight alongside you Professor." he declared.

Paradox chuckled, "Likewise. Now, get ready you three." Paradox messed with the nearby control panels and with his own abilities mixed in opened a small portal, seemingly tall enough for Dex, as he was the tallest out of the three of them. "Goodbye young friends." Paradox waved as the three left through the portal. "Now then... Let's see how our tale ends shall we?"

_**Mr. Smoothy, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The portal opened with the trio dropping through it right on the ground.

"We could've got a safer landing." Ace groaned holding his back.

"Tell me about it." Dawn was massaging her temple.

"At least we're safe." Dex sighed.

"Now the only problem is..." Ace started.

"Getting to know this world's Ben." Dawn finished.

"Although there's a rather shortage of human beings don't you think?" Dex asked the other two. "It's like a wasteland."

Soon however they heard three voices talking, although one of them seemed to sound as if two people were speaking, four people closed in on them.

"And would you tell us why you would think it a good idea to visit a frozen drink vendor in a situation like this Ben?" Albedo asked.

'Ben?' Ace thought, they hid behind the main building, not entirely sure why even then.

"It's best to not think about it." Max sighed, let out a chuckle as he put his hand on Albedo's shoulder, "Ben needs a smoothie to think."

"You people are becoming rather friendly rather quick you know that Max?"

"You gave me proof that you have changed. I don't need more than that." Max smiled.

"I am not saying I do not appreciate it, I just find it surprising." Albedo chuckled.

"Well since no one's here anyways, I guess smoothies are free." Ben declared chuckling.

"Honestly, you sure have your priorities mixed up." Albedo chuckled once more walking over to his body double.

"When I'm thirsty I drink smoothies, that's how I always been. Besides we can figure out the situation later, it's not like our time is passing."

At that moment the trio hiding behind the restaurant came out of their respective spots to greet the team. Needless to say they were surprised when they saw everyone's outfits, Patelliday and Albedo.

"My, my." Albedo cocked his head, "Seems we are not alone after all."

Ace walked two steps forward, standing in the middle of the two groups, he then turned to Ben "You... You're Ben right?"

Ben blinked twice then let out a sigh, "Let me guess... You three are from an alternate reality where I know slash knew you?"

The other three blinked then Ace let out a chuckle, "That makes things easier on us. How'd you guess?"

"Well for one your reaction just gave off the vibe that you know me, on the other hand, we are having some trouble with that kind of situation too..."

"You don't mean..?" Dex asked.

"Yup, if you thought about this not being our correct plane of existence, you'd be correct."

"When did it happen?"

"Supposedly this morning, although we do not remember it transpiring." Albedo chipped in getting a glare from Ace to which he backed off, seemingly offended. Ben noticed this but did not say anything yet.

"Anyways, we have time right now. Tell us how you got here." Max asked.

The group sat down at various tables close to each other at the deserted Mr. Smoothy joint. The three newcomers explained their lives up to the point of leaving their dimension. About an alien creature called Fuse attacking their world, about the world's various places falling to the invasion, places becoming corrupted. To Ben it seemed like their life up to this point was as horrible as one could possibly be. Ace went into detail about the relationship the three of them shared with each other.

"So you two are siblings?" Ben smiled, "Two siblings and their best friend, somehow that has a similar set up to my friends."

"Actually," Ace started, "These two have been dating for a while now, even with all that trouble going on."

Max smiled a warm smile, "Congratulations." he said cheerfully, which in all honesty Ben thought was weird.

Albedo stood up from the table waking up the lion cub in the process, and started to walk away from them. Even if his back was turned he could feel a glare, presumably coming from the green haired one.

"Hey!" Ben called after him, "Hey, where are you going?!"

"Away." Albedo declared uninterested, "I need to find a way to get out of here after all... On the other hand, it seems my presence is not appreciated by some... other individuals." he glared at Ace, Ben followed his glare and drooped his head. Albedo crouched for about three seconds then suddenly jumped into the air flying away, leaving the lion cub to follow it with its wings. Ben turned back his expression remaining sour. As he returned to the table Ace was smiling, Ben sat down.

Ace leaned back in the chair getting a smack on the head by his sister. He held his head like he did not know why he got a smack, he turned to face Dex who only shook his head. "What was that for?"

"What do you have against him?" Ben asked suddenly melancholically. Ace looked at him dumbfounded to which Ben raised his voice, "I just asked what you have against him."

"What do you mean what?" Ace asked even more confused, "Isn't he your enemy?! How can you be all buddy-buddy like that?!" Ace snapped standing up.

"Ace!" Dawn tried to calm him down.

"I've been asking myself that question when he disappeared, and again when he got back... I've been asking myself that question everyday nowadays... What made me change my opinion of him so easily? How can I continue a normal conversation with a guy like that? How can I still talk rationally when talking with him?" Ben looked up his eyes clearly showing confusion, "I just don't know. When I look at him now, he feels like a close acquaintance, yet all it takes is two minutes for me to remember what he did in the past and then I get uneasy. I get uneasy that all this is just a facade to do something crazy again."

Ace sat down, feeling embarrassed of his little outburst, he continued to sit in silence waiting for Ben to continue.

"And then I get the reaction of Naruto and his friends in my head when talking about him... I just feel confused when I'm with him these days you know?" Ben sighed holding his head, "Like I don't know whose side he's o-" Ben was interrupted by what appeared to be a big screen appear next to their table, "What is..?"

The screen like phenomenon suddenly burst to life showing a recording of sorts about the same Mr. Smoothy they were currently at, although the notable difference was the people filling the tables. It showed an image of a smoothie in front of the viewpoint character, slurping on it idly. Then a voice sounded, it resembled Ben's.

"Is this really all that worth it?" it asked, "Was all I did on this wretched planet worth it at all, look where it got me." it scolded itself, "You got yourself stuck in a lousy human body, got everything taken away from you. You have been constantly betrayed by everyone you paired up with, and even made an annoying enemy... I do wish I could re do all my relationships on this planet if I am forced to stay here... Something different."

"Is this..?" Ace asked.

"Albedo's memories?" Max added.

"From the day he first disappeared..." Ben nodded.

As the 'camera' moved up, one person stood out from the crowd. Ben's eyes went wide as he saw himself getting closer to Albedo.

"Oh just what I needed in this miserable day of mine." Albedo's thoughts sighed.

"Is this chair free?" the recorded Ben asked, the present Ben remembering every detail of how that conversation ended.

Albedo gave a bored and muffled yes, hoping his attitude will shake Ben off... to his misery it did not, "Come now, please go away I do not need you in my life." Albedo's thoughts echoed, he started slurping his smoothie eventually synchronizing with Ben himself. "Look at that..." Albedo chuckled in his thoughts, Ben however started chuckling in real life too, the memory Albedo following suit... but then both of them stopped, and looked each other in the eye, Ben's going wide.

"Albedo, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be locked up in the Null Void." Ben shouted hastily.

"Ben, Ben, Ben," Albedo shook his head, "Can I not just enjoy a drink today?" he finished with a laugh. "Please, you are way behind your knowledge Benjamin, the Null Void released me three months ago.. Please let me just enjoy this wretched drink, do not ruin my day any further." Albedo's thoughts became quite sorrowful.

"He was..." Ace looked at the recording melancholically.

"He was actually sick of his life..." Ben sighed realizing his fault in most of their accident, "I didn't help his consciousness did I?"

"Ahh..." Albedo's thoughts shouted, "I had enough! I will just play your bad guy, I will just get locked up again, if that is all it takes for you to get out of my life!"

"Why now, I was trying to be polite, but if you insist," Albedo turned towards Ben with a sinister smile, he raised his tone and deepened his voice, "Come at me!"

The events of their fight played off once again, eventually haunting Ben to a point that he couldn't even look at the screen... That's when that wretched portal appeared and started to suck in Albedo, although this time Ben saw it from Albedo's perspective, seeing him frozen looking at him like a rock.

"Whatever I did up to this point Ben, whatever I did to you, please..." the white haired boy pleaded "Please just help me!" Albedo sighed in his thoughts, "Yes, I said it." he stopped for a couple seconds, "Not like it will have such a great effect, he has no reason to help me... But I brought it upon myself. I do not expect much." Ben once again closed his eyes, this time however, it was in shame.

The recording played most of Albedo's memories in the other world, eventually getting to the point of their fight. At that point Ace, and his friends too, looked at the screen not really understanding or knowing what to feel. Albedo had more complex thoughts in his head than any of them thought. The recording got to the point of Albedo's first passing from the plane of the living ending up in that plane where he met with Naruto's parents. Ben looked on interestedly, not hearing about this at all.

"This..." Ben sighed, "This is something he would do huh?"

"He's nothing like our Albedo..." Ace admitted, his outburst earlier paining him greatly.

"So that's what that was about?!" Dawn snapped at her brother. "You saw him with Ben, why didn't you just ask?! Why do you always have to do things on instinct?"

"Dawn, please calm down." Dex urged his girlfriend.

"I really messed up this time didn't I?" Ace held his head.

"It's not your fault kid." Max tried to comfort him, "In all honesty 'today' is the first day I heard about his change myself."

"You did?" Dawn asked surprised.

"Well, it happened like you saw it in this little thing." he pointed at the stopped recording, "After this ended he became an unofficial Plum-"

"He what?!" Patelliday and Max asked in unison, their shocked state clearly reflecting off their faces.

"As I said, we made him an unofficial Plumber." Ben continued, "After that, he kind of had an in an out run of the other dimension from which he returned yesterday. And today I am stuck in another plane co-existing with ours, with only three strangers, my grandfather and his best friend, my new friend and no way to get back. And it seems I just got a newfound respect for that one friend everyone other than me seems to loathe even after of what we've seen." Ben sighed angrily, "I'm not saying that it's the best goddamn sob story I have heard in my entire life, I'm just saying that what we knew about him must have all been a mistake!"

"I am truly afraid that is not the case young one." came the voice of Albedo descending from the sky.

"What?" Ben asked, now confused, "I'm on your side."

"That may be the case, but I do not want you to give them false information."

"Huh?"

"Though it is true that I do not have the faintest idea who exposed my thoughts so... vividly, I now have no intention to cloak it any further." Albedo sighed apologetically, "Although loathsome though I am to admit, back when I have had the intention to terminate your life, or to steal back the Omnitrix by any means... those were my honest intentions."

"W-what?" Ace looked at him, now all logical reasoning gone, he did not know what to feel at that moment.

"I admit that those, despite my honest intentions, were somewhat of a low point in my life." Albedo sat down, "My lifetime's work in front of my eyes yet not able to retrieve it, my former mentor betraying me even further, a sentence to prison... and constant failures to follow suite." Albedo held his head, unknowingly a teardrop left his eye much to the shock of the others, "I lost it you know? I could not just stand by and do nothing letting my life get torn away, I needed to do something... something stupid as it turned out."

"Mentor..?" Max asked. "What do you mean by betrayed you further?"

"Oh yes well, I suppose there _is_ time for a little bit of storytelling." Albedo chuckled, his teary eyes disappearing for now.

Albedo proceeded to tell the others about his life prior to even meeting Ben and his band of friends, much like he did it with Naruto. He felt a sense of warmth being able to talk about it again to other people, it somehow made him... happy that others were listening with honest stares and open ears to his story. Some parts, he even showed, were harder to recite than others, mainly the part of Rednus', his first love's, passing... an information from which he left Naruto out of. How she dangled from the ledge of the metal bridge, how he was unable to pull her up from immediate incineration, and how she ultimately fell to her untimely demise much to the shock and inner destruction of Albedo... being accused of theft and attempted murder was just the icing on the cake... No matter how many times he told them to do a proper investigation, the others would not budge. For as much as Galvans claimed to be the smartest beings in the galaxy, they were equally as stubborn. In the end he was accused and sentenced to prison... He told the others about his lucky break out, and his hiding waiting for the day to get his hands on the Omnitrix, at that time only thinking about revenge.

"Azmuth had a much darker side to him than I imagined." Ben sighed, realizing his device was the contributed work of his ex-enemy, a thought which made him feel uneasy.

"I do not blame him for this entirely." Albedo admitted.

"What do you mean?" Patelliday asked, the story interesting him.

"Even when the others were blaming me for all that happened, he had the eyes he used to give me back in the lab, when I was younger. I saw it on him that he could not believe it." Albedo smiled, "The others pushed him into it, so there was not much he could do."

"He would have been branded with complicity, or worse." Max mused, "Sad enough of a world the Galvans upheld back in those days."

"As I was overcome by that unfathomable rage back then, I could not really apologize or explain things to him... My actions only made our relationship worse, to a point where I do not think normal counseling can fix such a deep wound."

"Maybe... Maybe we can help?" Ben asked.

"I appreciate the thought, but I am not up to it I do not feel."

"I... I see." Ben sighed, turning his head away thinking about what he was just told.

"As it seems time does not flow here, and if anyone does not have a better suggestion why don't with, hit the sack as they say, and think about things with a clear head?"

"Best plan we had all day." Max chuckled, "Who's up for dinner?"

Ben and Ace's face simultaneously went pale, "I think we'll pass for now grandpa." Ben declared, with Ace vigorously nodding.

"I'm up for some home cooking, Max would you do the honors?" Patelliday asked.

"It would be my pleasure." he nodded.

"Well then, why don't we head to our house?" Ben suggested, "That might be the only place we can access here. Other than the Plumber HQ of course."

_**Tennyson House, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

After the feast that Max prepared everyone went to an early, or probably late they did not know, sleep.. with the exception of Albedo, who was out in the kitchen, and Ace who could not go to sleep. As Albedo returned from his rummage for a midnight snack he noticed Ace giving him the stare from the living room floor, he leaned against the wall and asked.

"Cannot sleep?"

"N-not really." Ace said awkwardly.

"Cannot say I blame you." Albedo nodded, "It is tough to traverse between dimensions for the first time in one's life."

"That is not really what's bothering me." Ace said to which Albedo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so?" Albedo mused, "Care to elaborate?"

"It's just weird you know?" Ace asked turning his gaze towards the floor, "I have been hit by nothing but bombshells today. First I make a scene with you, and I probably offended you with that too... Then I see that tape, and then you tell us about your past, no secrets no anything... then I realize and ask myself what if the Albedo I knew was the same way?"

"Not all dimensions work the same my young friend." Albedo walked over sitting down on the floor next to him, "Some have similar rules and people, others despite having the same people have completely different, sometimes to our eyes 'screwed up' rules." he smiled, "Your version of me might have really been just a genuine run-of-the-block bad guy, you never know. But do not let that take your spirit down."

"You know I was wrong, I was wrong by a landslide."

"Oh? How so?" Albedo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are, were, and will be a genuine good guy. No matter how you look at it."

Although he tried not to show it, Albedo was touched by this sudden honest outburst of the green haired kid.

"But something is still off you know?"

"You noticed it too?" Albedo asked.

"What you mean..?"

"That this might not actually be an alternate plane of reality, and that in fact we might just be imagining this to make us feel better?" Albedo concluded his thought, "Yes, I do." he got up from the ground pulling Ace along with him, "You catch on to things quite fast kid."

"Aah, people usually call me hotheaded, but I can put my mind to the right place when it counts." Ace chuckled.

"Now as to who our little puppeteer could actually be..."

Suddenly, the doors of the other rooms flung open with each of the residents walking out in a zombie like way. Ben at the front, moved his head up from looking at the floor and chanted in a slow deep voice.

"You can't leave this place..." he repeated this at least five times, "You will stay with us... FOREVER!" the others began chanting the word 'forever' in a seemingly endless cycle walking slowly closer and closer to the two still 'sane'.

_**And thus another chapter is finished. I truly hope that this much of a time difference between chapters is acceptable enough for me to leave the author alone? If not, I will try doing something to speed things up, though he possibly won't comply.**_

_**On the other hand, from this point on things should start heating up a bit, but do not worry you won't need your air conditioner turned on higher than it usually is... You would just get a cold. - Albedo out.**_


	16. The Betrayal

Chapter 16: The Betrayal

_**Replica of the Tennyson House, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo and Ace stood in front of their 'zombified' allies contemplating what to do. At that moment, Albedo seemed to get an idea as he turned to Ace.

"Ready to beat some data?" he asked with a grin from the younger green-haired boy.

"Data?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I think I at least figured out that we are nowhere near being in another reality... We are only in a simulation designed to make us feel safe. Besides look at them they are glitching from time to time."

"How exactly _did_ you figure this out?"

"Unlike how I used to brag about my intellect compared to that of humans, I am honored to say that it was thanks to you my young friend."

"Me?"

"We both had a sneaking suspicion that something was wrong, but in the end your constant suspicion of me was what gave me an idea."

"How does the two fit together?"

"You were the only one who acted how I imagined the others to, you were the only one confused after seeing that tape of my memories... the others accepted it way too quick for their usual behavior."

"So we weren't even with them from the start..?" Ace's eyes turned glassy for a minute, "Did... did those two not even make it out..?"

"Oh no." Albedo shook his head, "They were here originally, but somewhere along the way, once again getting away with it in front of my eyes, they disconnected them... _However_ I do not know why _you_ stayed here. I thought about them not being able to find you..." at that moment a zombified Patelliday rounded on Albedo who only caught glimpse of this in Ace's horrified face, he swiftly elbowed him then with a roundhouse kick sent him flying towards a wall. "Perhaps the explanation is due after we beat these impostors."

"Y-yes." Ace nodded, surprised by Albedo's sudden movements.

The two of them made an unexpectedly effective team, managing to do a proper beat down to the data imitations. At the end, when each of the doppelgangers were unconscious, Ace seemed to be gasping for air pretty hastily on the other hand Albedo did not seem tired at all.

"How do you..." Ace started between a gasp, "...manage to not be tired?" he gasped again, seemingly getting enough air to talk properly, "More importantly, how did you learn those moves?"

"You would be surprised what one can learn being friend with shinobis." Albedo smiled which quickly faded, "On the other hand... I probably would be tired, if I could."

"Huh?" Ace asked dumbfounded once more, "What do you mean?"

"Seems that after my first passing from the plane of the living my body's basic needs and functions ceased to function."

Ace's eyes went wide, "You don't mean..?"

"That I am like a living corpse... Yes I do indeed mean that." he then put his right hand to his chin, "However that does not seem to be completely correct either."

"Okay now you're just making me confused."

"Well, my heart stopped beating for one." Albedo started, "I have blood which regenerates however it does not seem to flow, however I have not proven that yet. I do not feel basic human needs like hunger or thirst, however I can still taste rations and drinks. I have no need of the toilet and I do not seem to sweat either. And as such I have a complete lack of stamina as I do not require it."

"And... How did you figure these out?" he sighed, "No... Don't these bother you?"

"Even if I said yes, I could not change anything about it now could I?"

"So I guess you became a mystery yet to be solved."

"If that is how you would think about me then alright, however I find that weird." Albedo smiled, "I would just like you to think about me as the good old person from Galvan."

"S-sure."

"Why are you so nervous?" Albedo turned his gaze down, "Am I that frightening after all..?"

"N-no!" Ace shouted suddenly terrified, "I feel something moving around on top of me... L-like a... It gives off a weird noise, like a sort of buz-"

The two went pale as they realized what might be happening out in the real world outside of the now collapsing simulation.

"A SAW!" they reached the conclusion simultaneously.

"You are in a need of a sudden wakeup call my friend!" Albedo paced around the room thinking about a possible way to exit their situation. He then slapped his forehead, "What I am about to do is extremely stupid."

"W-what are you trying?!" Ace asked his frightened state rising.

"Just try to survive for a second." Albedo ordered then with a swift movement... broke his own neck.

"WHAT WAS THAT GOOD FOR?!" Ace asked shouting, feeling left alone. Then the collapsed body of the white haired boy suddenly disappeared.

_**Plumber HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo found himself strapped to a chair, his movement restricted at the arms and legs. He simply pulled said limbs upwards and their metal restrictors broke without trouble. He looked to his left where, right as they imagined, a saw was swiftly buzzing on top, nearly inches away, from Ace's unconscious body. Albedo kicked the saw and it broke of its screws flying to the direction Albedo punched it towards.

"That is one thing this obnoxiously enormous strength is good for." Albedo sighed breaking the restrictors on Ace's limbs, gently slapping him back to reality. "I told you it was stupid."

"W-what? What happened?"

"Usually when in dreams something tragic or painful happens to you, the brain's official instructions are to wake up. So I thought that it should work, thankfully I was right."

"Thankfully?"

"Do not sweat the details." Albedo shrugged, as a sudden loud noise reverberated in the room they were placed in.

"Red Alert! Red Alert!" a robotic voice repeated, "The two test subjects have escaped restriction! I repeat, the two test subjects have escaped restriction!"

"Test subjects?!" the two shouted outraged.

"Impossible!" a voice in the transmitter shouted, "It is impossible to simply escape from those restrictors, its five layers of solid titanium for Christ's sake!" the camera stationed at the corner of the room turned to the two, with Albedo flipping off the viewer of the recording.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked confused.

"I have always wanted to do that." he whispered to him, "Did you mean these by any chance?" he held up the restrictors clearly broken, "I thought they were made from paper to be perfectly honest." to further prove his point he made a ball out of the remains of the metal restrictor, then threw it next to the camera.

"This... This is not possible!" the voice from before shouted.

"Oh it is possible!" Albedo retorted, "You are going to see how much when I tear this place down!" he then leaned towards Ace "It is only for dramatic effect, I do not plan on destroying things here." Ace sighed smiling.

Albedo walked towards what seemed like their door and simply grabbed a hold of its sides and pulled it aside. The person next to the camera, now thought to be the director of such a place, was more frightened than outraged.

"G-get those two c-contained immediately!" he issued the order, his voice as shaky as the world during an earthquake.

The two naturally walked down the corridor, but Ace could not hide the fact that he was scared.

"Are you not afraid?"

"I would be lying if I said yes." Albedo admitted.

"How can you be so calm?" Ace asked surprised.

"After finding out the fact that my body and soul are immortal, I just cannot say I have the same need to protect myself as before... You might say that that should not be the case... however I now completely ignore when my own life is in danger... Even if I did not know about such a thing."

"Huh?"

"I mean that though my passing only occurred, to me at least, four days ago I already put others lived before mine." Albedo smiled, "So no matter what, you will be seeing your family and friend. I guarantee that."

"No matter what you say..." Ace started, fidgeted for a second then finished his sentence, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not trusting you." Ace admitted, "You're a lot different from my world's Albedo, he will never be just half the nice guy you are."

"That reminds me." Albedo raised a finger, "Why _you_ hate other me so much?"

"He betrayed us."

"In what way? I thought you were not on the same side to begin with."

"Our world had its fair share of villains, big names like Mandark, Vilgax, Demongo, the Ice King and such. Of course we had heroes too like Ben, Dexter, Finn, Jack and countless others. However when our planet was attacked by a fierce alien called Fuse, everything changed. The world got tainted, places became uninhabitable weird creatures began fusing with inanimate and even alive things... Some villains joined in a temporary alliance until we defeat Fuse... others stayed neutral."

"Oh I see." Albedo nodded.

"We were the assistants of some of these heroes, some for villains, but at that moment it did not count as much, we had a common goal. Dexter managed to rework the material these alien beings were made of into a friendly existence in the form of Nanos, representing all the universes people along with their abilities." Ace recited, "Usually we had a routine, we had to defeat a Fusion monster, these monsters took the form of our world's inhabitants, using similar abilities or knowledge. After we defeated one we usually obtained a Nano, that is how Dexter made it anyway."

"Quite a knowledgeable fellow this Dexter is."

"Oh yes, you should see him in action." Ace chuckled. "However one time, something strange started happening so Max had me investigate it."

"Max Tennyson?"

"Yes." Ace nodded. "I went to a volcano that belonged to a former villain called Mojo Jojo, Max sent me there on account of Rath sightings, about him going berserk and causing damage. We both thought it weird for Ben to do something like this so Max got worried." Ace suddenly seemed to remember something, "If I remember correctly there was some sort of weird fan club gathering too."

"Quite... interesting." Albedo declared not being able to find the right word.

"Once I gained access to the supposed party in the Volcano thanks to these 'fans' I saw a caged Appoplexian which explained the Rath sightings... however who was behind this, I think you already know."

"It was me was it not?" Albedo sighed, seemingly disappointed in his other self. "He sided with that Fuse of all people. I take back everything nice I have said about other me." Albedo admitted.

"I never really had anything against him before this happened since all I have heard was that he was Ben's enemy that's it... But this, for some reason it broke something in me."

"Seems that is what this version of me is doing too." Albedo smiled melancholically, "Seems like all I do is break people."

"But at the least... you actually feel sorry." Ace tried comforting him.

"Thank you. That helps." Albedo admitted.

"Hey, don't you feel like we've been walking for a while and haven't heard of that guy's people even com-" Ace stopped as they rounded a corner... only to be surrounded themselves by a group of soldiers clad in white armor, decorated with red spots on the shoulders and chest... Both of them knew that get up all too well.

"So dear friend of mine, speaking of betrayals?" Albedo started, "I think this is another one, which is surprising." he then made a thinking motion, "Now that I think about this, this is the usual situation I am in after a failed attempt to strike at Ben."

"However they don't seem like they have that in mind." Ace said, "This guys are genuine."

"In that case, are you up for more fighting?"

"When am I not?" Ace chuckled getting in a stance.

"Don't think we won't shoot! Come along quietly and we won't cause you harm!" a Plumber officer declared turned to the two surrounded

"And turn into an experimental frog?" Ace asked, "No thanks, I think we'll pass."

"I will give you _one_ more chance! Come along without tussle." the same Plumber officer, now apparent that he was the captain, repeated.

Albedo however, not listening to his orders at all, made a motion with his hand like he was about to choke someone, then he turned his palm upwards and as he did so three Plumbers standing guard next to the speaking officer collapsed on the ground not moving. The Plumber officer hastily went over to the checking their pulse.

"T-they're dead..." he said quietly, "W-what d-did you d-do?!" he asked his voice shaking with what seemed like fear. Albedo instructed Ace with his hands to lay down to which Ace obeyed, "SHOOT HIM!" the officer captain ordered. The bullets each pierced the body of Albedo from back and front making him move around like a ragdoll, when the captain halted the action he collapsed on the ground dead. Ace picked his head up, seeing the bloodied mess of Albedo lying in front of him lifeless. He was too shocked to even say a word. "That is what you get for killing _my_ men!" the captain sneered... but almost immediately after nearly got a heart attack as Albedo rose from the floor, without much trouble and cracked his neck.

"Ooh, those bullets do hurt I will let you know." Albedo chuckled, "Too bad they are not really effective on me."

"W-what is this?!" the captain asked outraged as he walked up close to Albedo, his men unable to hold him back, "What kind of screwed up trick is this?!" he flung a punch at Albedo who caught it without too much problem, and immediately twisted it behind the man's body.

"Trick? Oh no my friend, what you see here is all the sad and painful reality." he twisted the arm once again, tightening his grip on his wrist until a loud crack was heard making the man scream out in pain.

"You broke my arm!" he cried, "You broke my frickin' arm!"

"The correct term is _shattered_." Albedo corrected with a smile the man collapsed on the floor. He walked over to Ace and had him stand up, "Are you okay?" he saw the horrified look he gave him.

"How did you..?" he then suddenly slapped himself by his own accord, "No, that's right you said you can't die." he sneaked a smile on his face and looked up at Albedo once again, "I'm fine thank you... And thank you for warning me."

"Anytime." he walked forward, Ace right on his tail and the still alive Plumbers forming a wall immediately scattered once they got close. "I advise you take your dear captain to the infirmary, or better yet a hospital." as they left around the corner some of the Plumbers suddenly sat down on the floor, others even began shaking or crying.

"I wasn't told about this!" one protested, "There was no one telling us our lives were this much on the line!"

"No one told us about someone like that!" another chipped in.

"What was that anyway?!"

As the two of them continued walking down the corridor they noticed the even higher lack of other Plumbers attacking them.

"What are you searching for now anyway?" Ace asked suddenly.

"Your weapon."

"Y-you? How? When did I tell you?"

"I just guessed after what you told me." Albedo admitted, "I am feeling a strong sense that something belongs to me around here... However I cannot guess what it could possibly be."

"Don't you have something of a weapon too?" Ace asked, "Besides why do you think mine would be there too?"

"Well, One: I do indeed possess a weapon however it became lost between dimensions, since the one I was using recently, I realize now, was just a simulated replica. And Two: Judging by the reactions those soldiers gave us before do you think they thought enough of us to keep our possessions in different rooms?"

"Fair point." Ace nodded.

"Ah... It should be right... HERE!" Albedo punctuated the word by punching the wall, creating a decent sized hole. As the piece of the wall landed inside a sudden whimper was heard, resembling that of a frightened cat. "Wait... that feeling of connection..." as his vision cleared, he saw clearly what was in the darkened and no longer hidden room. A large purple weapon, which he now guessed belonged to Ace, some other weapons which he did not recognize, and of course the little white fur ball they found not so long ago. "Leo!" he shouted, making the scared lion cub open its eyes and immediately fly towards Albedo.

"Leo?" Ace asked whilst he was collecting his possessions.

"It was on the spur of the moment, but I think that is his official name now."

"You're keeping him?"

"Of course!" Albedo nodded, "He is just too cute to pass up. Plus he has wings so it is more fun that way."

"Nice to see you so open." Ace smiled as he walked closer, "Can I pet him?"

"I do not know." Albedo smiled, "Can he?" he turned towards the lion cub in his arms, who responded with a seemingly questioning growl, "What is petting you ask? Let him show you." Albedo smiled handing him over to Ace who started playing with him.

"You understand what he says?"

"It seems that way yes." he chuckled suddenly getting a questioning glare from Ace, "he just said that petting is the best thing in the world."

"Oh." Ace smiled. As he was about to let him go the small cub climbed over his back and clung to his tail, a feeling he was still not used to. "No. Please! That feels... weird."

"Weird? Is that tail not a part of your body?"

"It was just a decorative item!" Ace said between chuckles, "It seems it attached to me for real when we entered this world... I wish I knew why."

"Oh. I will have to keep that in mind." Albedo nodded, "Now young one, please cease clinging to this one's tail." Albedo picked up Leo and put him on his head. "Now to get out of here."

"Where do we go though?"

"I have a hideout I used to go to until recently that we can renovate." Albedo offered.

"Sure... But what about the others?"

"I am afraid we do not have enough time for a full blown rescue mission, as another team might be coming."

"So? You can fight can't you?"

"Yes... But what about you?" Albedo pointed out, "After what you have been through you are in no shape for physical combat, and I cannot let you enter harm's way."

Ace turned his gaze towards the floor, "I... I understand. Let's go." Albedo nodded as the two exited through a hole made on the wall, courtesy of Albedo's newfound strength.

"Do not let it get you down." Albedo nodded, "You did your best."

"But it still wasn't enough." Ace muttered under his breath hoping his partner wouldn't hear him.

_**In front of Albedo's HQ, Outskirts of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Yes this place is the same as I remember it." Albedo declared smiling, his hands on his waist.

"The same?" Ace asked dumbfounded, "This is a mountain!"

"Exactly!"

"I don't get it."

"Oh you will, I assure you." Albedo declared walking over to a side of the mountain sliding a small piece up and pushing a button. That button opened a huge door on the side of the mountain which opened up to a long hallway, "Any better?"

"Yes." Ace nodded amazed. "When did you have time to put this together?"

"Well when you are on the run you meet people. One of them did not need it anymore as he said he had enough of this life and gave himself in... so he gave it to me, at the time I did not even think to refuse."

"Oh." Ace said simply. "Pretty neat I gotta give it to you."

"Oh well this is just the entrance my friend. The main part is upstairs." Albedo beckoned him to follow, "Let us go."

_**Albedo's HQ, Outskirts of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The elevator doors opened to a relatively wide hallway, the walls on its left side made up solely of windows, and at a short walk distance with another corridor on the right.

"Now this is what _I_ call home." Albedo declared.

"One way glass?" Ace asked inspecting the windows.

"They work wonders." Albedo nodded, "I think you will like this next room too." as they turned at the corridor to the right, a large room opened in front of Ace with two wide sofas facing each other and another slightly longer to their left facing the wall with an enormous television plastered on it. A red carpet long enough to fit all the hallways and the area with the wide table in front of the television laid on the floor of the hideout.

"You really went all out with this place." Ace noted, "What did you mean with renovating?"

"Well mostly that this place needs cleaning, and you need to choose a room." Albedo listed off on his fingers.

"Oh, which rooms are free?"

"Mister I lived here alone, every room is free except for mine."

"Oh... right." Ace nodded awkwardly. "Care to show me?"

Albedo led Ace to his own room, which surprisingly was very small on the inside.

"This is rather..."

"Small?" Albedo asked, "I like compact things so this is a perfect room for me." Albedo smiled, "Do not fret though, yours can be as big as you want it."

"How does that work?" Ace asked dumbfounded.

"I never really could grasp the concept of it in all honesty." Albedo admitted, "I just now that you can set it up using that panel on the wall," Albedo pointed at said panel, "It is present in every room."

"I see, thank you."

"If you feel up to it I will be in the living room area, we still need to come up with an executable plan of action."

"I will, after I get some sleep."

"Suite yourself, you're home after all." Albedo smiled as he left the room. Ace exited and entered the room next to Albedo's.

Albedo swiped his hands over the table as a holographic screen came up showing a detailed map of the city of Bellwood. Albedo went over to the Plumber HQ, looking over how it was constructed at what might be used as a possible weak point.

"Come now, there has got to be something usable he-" he zoomed into the map and was looking at one of the cells, "Animo you crazed genius." he praised the scientist as he clapped his hands together. "Well until he wakes up, I guess I could do a little run in by myself." Albedo shrugged as he exited his hideout.

_**Animo's Prison Cell, Plumber HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Infiltration is a success." Albedo declared silently once he made sure none of the alarms went off.

_**Ben and Max's Holding Cell, Plumber HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Ben was slowly awakening to find himself trapped in a prison cell.

"Huh?!" he jolted up, "Why am I in a prison cell again? And what was with that weird dream..? Why would I help Albedo of all people..?" he looked around the cell to find his grandfather lying next to him on the bench. "Grandpa! Grandpa wake up!" Max's eyes slowly opened at the sound of his grandson's voice.

"Where..?" he asked, then took in his surroundings, "What are we doing in a prison cell?"

"I've been wondering that myself actually." Ben admitted. "I had a weird dream about Albedo getting sucked to someplace by a portal and me trying to help him... Why..?" Ben was confused, "Why would I..? I feel like I am missing something important."

"I remember that too." Max declared, "You had a plan and everyone's support... meanwhile I was away at some... place I can't recall."

"A weird dream and some memories we can't recall huh?" Ben pondered. Suddenly the two of them heard knocking noises from the floor. Ben moved over to the tile emanating the noise and looked it over, "Now what could this be?"

"I would appreciate a helping hand from upstairs now that I have confirmed I am at the correct place." Ben's voice came from down below.

"Wait... What?" Ben himself asked confused, he began removing the tile to find himself face to face with Albedo, "Albedo?!"

"Greetings!" Albedo said as he climbed up through the hole. "Whilst I do appreciate these underground system he could have at least made them wider." he groaned stretching his limbs.

"What are you doing here?!" Ben asked his face seemingly filled with confusion and what seemed like anger.

"What?" Albedo looked at him, "I am trying to save you of course."

"...Save... me?" Ben asked dumbfounded.

"You know returning the favor, after all you did to me I would like to repay you somehow." he looked over at Max who has been eying him with a careful look, "Greetings to you Maxwell."

"Those things..?" Ben asked silently.

"I know that some of your memories might still be hazy but for now please bear with it." Albedo put a hand on Ben's shoulder as he looked him in the eye, "Can you fight?"

"Fight..? Fight with who?" Max asked.

"Your traitorous bunch of colleagues Max." Albedo declared a frown on his face, "Why is it that no matter what side I am on the Plumbers are against me..?" Albedo pondered.

"Wait! The Plumbers locked us in here?!" Ben asked outraged.

"Me and Ace barely managed ending up as experimental frogs ourselves." Albedo explained. "I would have come sooner, but I needed to know that he was safe at least."

"Yes." Ben answered.

"Huh?"

"Yes I can and _will_ fight." Ben declared then immediately went timid, "But how do we get out of this cell?"

"Since I came in using an ethereal form and we do not have an escape route I say you leave that to me." Albedo smiled, "Just tell me when you two are ready."

"As ready as I will ever be." Max declared.

"Pretty much." Ben agreed.

_**Prison, Plumber HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Then, prepare yourselves." Albedo, with a simple kick, busted the door to their cell to the other side of the room, "Aaah! Still too much strength!" the other two were shocked for a moment, but then regaining composure entered battle stances, Ben transformed into his Tetramand form and Albedo tossed a weapon to Max. "That is all I could get, please try to make use with it."

"Oh I will, trust me!" Max nodded. Just as the three exited their cell Plumbers began swarming them and pouring into the room.

"FREEZE!" an officer declared.

"Oh?" Albedo looked him dead in the eye, frightening him with a glare that pierced him. "It seems the _other_ one did not tell you about what happens when you mess with me..?"

The officer, although intimidated, remained firm in his decision. "I will not say it again."

Albedo calmly walked over to the officer, every Plumber in the room pointing their gun at him, "My my, it seems you need educating." he grabbed a hold of the captain officers wrist, tightened his grip and flung him away, making him crash into the wall next to where the door landed. "I do hope your skull is intact sir!" Albedo shouted after him. The other officers were terrified beyond belief from that point on yet the oath they took even after betraying it stood firm, they were not going to stand down. "Oh, I hoped you had some common sense in you. You know, I hate pointless violence." Albedo declared turning towards Ben and Max, "Please help me out here."

"Y-yeah." Ben nodded in his Four Arms form, Max stood silent however. Albedo himself transformed into a Tetramand, putting his back against Ben's, "Never thought we would fight like this you know?" Ben admitted.

"How do they say on Earth? There is a first time for everything." Albedo smiled as he punched some Plumbers.

"It's a refreshing feeling." Ben declared.

"We should move while we can." Albedo declared picking up Max.

"What are you doing?!" Max asked whilst they were running.

"Getting us to safety." Ben told his grandfather.

_**Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Once the elevator stopped at ground level the trio made a mad dash outside the city, the two of them transforming back.

"What now?!" Ben asked in the middle of running.

"Get to the outskirts, there is a really huge mountain out there, hard to miss actually." Albedo smiled, "We will be living there for now."

"We?"

"Well for now you two, plus me and that Ace kid. But I believe I have already told you that information." Albedo told him, "He has his sister and her boyfriend kidnapped somewhere here, so we will need to find them eventually. By that I mean I am going back, tell Ace something he will know it is you."

"That's it?"

"Well there _is_ actually a video camera that shows him how you look, but I did not think we have time for that so it is not active at the current moment." Albedo sighed, "My apologies."

"Will you be okay in there?"

"You?" Albedo asked dumbfounded, "Actually worry about me?"

"I thought I already did."

"I thought that you thought that that was in the simulation."

"Fair point." Ben nodded as Albedo stopped waving, "See you there."

"Yes, sure." Albedo nodded before turning back towards the dreaded traitor camp.

'I wonder what to think right now.' Albedo heard someone familiar 'say' from somewhere. "What was that?" he pondered out loud, 'Did those events really happen or is Albedo just up to his old schemes again?' 'Are these... Ben's thoughts? Since when could I..?' Albedo thought... 'I assure you I am through with that.' Albedo thought.

'Woah!' Ben said in his thoughts, 'What are you doing in my head? No scratch that, _how_ are you in my head?'

'That is something I do not know.' Albedo admitted, 'I just started hearing your thoughts two seconds ago.' Albedo chuckled in his head, 'Look at it some other way, we now have an untraceable network to communicate on.'

'Guess that's true. Good luck in there.'

'I do not believe you should be setting up these things they call 'death flags', even if I cannot die.'

'I don't think that's a death flag.'

'Maybe so, but you just confirmed that you indeed watch Japanese animation.'

'Yes, sometimes.' Ben nodded physically.

'I will be back. Leave this to me.'

'_See?_ Those are death flags!' Ben chuckled.

_**In front of Albedo HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

An hour seemed to pass since their departure but Ben was sure that he has found the right place.

"This must be it." he declared, "But _what_ exactly is this? All I see is just a giant mountain."

"If my intuition is correct." Max walked up to the mountain touching its surface, "There should be a switch somewhere around..." he stopped reaching for it, "...here!" as he pressed the switch a young voice sounded.

"Albedo?" he asked quietly.

"Close but not quite." Max responded with a smile, "You are Ace I presume?"

"Max?!" Ace asked surprised, "Then Ben is with you too?!

"Yup."

"But... Where's Albedo?"

"He said he will go back for your sister and friend."

Suddenly a bright light shone next to the two outside, Albedo appearing out of nowhere.

"That I did." Albedo nodded, "However I am happy to tell you two news, by obvious reasons one good and one bad." Albedo sighed, "Whichever would you like to hear first?"

"The bad ones." the three others said in surprising unison.

"A barrier has been set up that if anyone tries to leave the city of Bellwood, Plumbers would raid the place _arresting_ them on the spot."

"After this what could possibly be considered good news?" Ben asked dumbfounded.

"Ace's sister and the one called Dexter managed to complete a break out similar to ours and flee the city before this barrier took effect, along with your cousin and Kevin, Ben."

Ace and Ben sighed, "That's a relief."

"Come now, let us go up we will need a plan of action to strike back."

_**Albedo HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Welcome to my humble abode everyone!" Albedo declared after exiting the elevator they came up in. As everyone set foot into the hallway a white ball of fluff made Albedo fall on his back with a loud thud, "You have got to stop doing this my little furry friend, it will end badly for my back." Ace was about to comment when Albedo cut him off, "As I said, do not sweat the details."

"When did you have the time to build this dude?" Ben asked looking around.

"It was given to me by someone who gave himself in a little while ago, I used it as a hiding place, but it surprisingly came in handy now."

"Oh yeah, it did." Ace nodded.

"Do you have any plans or at least blueprints of the Plumber HQ?" Max asked.

"I thought you had to know this stuff in full detail grandpa." Ben pondered.

"I _did_ but who knows what those traitorous bastards changed around in my base... and worse yet right under my nose."

"Now Max, anger is not going to solve our issues." Albedo put his hand on Max's shoulder, "Also to answer your question, I have a constantly upgrading map of this whole city, never used it enough to bother with it though. That should help you find what you are looking for."

"Where is it?"

"Over at the table, just press the button on the side and the screen should activate."

"Should?" Patelliday asked.

"Well that depends on if it is connected to a power source." Albedo noted, "I usually used the elevator so some things might not have enough power to function. On that note I will go and check now to make sure."

Albedo walked down the hallway to the left of the table and searched for the power room. 'It is so embarrassing to not know where what is.' he thought as he finally found the door to the room. He plugged in everything he deemed important, however his return to the others was cut short. 'I have the sudden feeling that I should not turn around...' however he did, coming face-to-face with his arch nemesis... the rogue portal, 'I knew I should not have did so.' he scolded himself as he once again disappeared.

_**Mysterious Forest, Earth, Summer, 2013 A.D.**_

Albedo found himself in a dark forest, particularly in a smaller clearing situated in this forest. As he started walking around he kicked something by accident, it turned out to be a flashlight and with the lack of anything better to light his way he picked it up and turned it on. The light reverberated from something white stuck to a nearby tree with a wider trunk.

"Huh?" Albedo asked walking closer to the tree finding a piece of paper attached to it, "The source of reflection I presume?" he asked quietly as he picked up the paper, "Let's see, 'ALWAYS WATCHING, NO EYES'" he read and stuffed it in his pocket with a confused expression.


	17. Slender

Chapter 17: Slender

_**Mysterious Forest, Earth, Summer, 2013 A.D.**_

Albedo continued his trek through the oddly dark forest, all odds pointing against him but even then he was wondering about that strange piece of paper he found. "I am not one to be scared of such places," he told himself, "But this piece of paper is giving me the chills." as his trek took a sudden obstacle, in the form of a weird tunnel, he came to a quick stop, "My intuition tells me that going in there is the worst idea possible, however my mind tells me that we should push forward... Great I am talking to myself now." he came across another piece of paper, it contained a weird drawing of a stick figure with abnormally elongated arms and legs, and the words 'FOLLOWS' written in a hurry at the top.

Continuing his journey, seemingly going in a circle he found stranger and stranger pieces of paper all centered around that stick figure from the second one, "I am starting to see a pattern here." he sighed. A branch snapped a little in the distance making Albedo jump, to which he himself was surprised about too. "If my heart was beating, it would have stopped by now." he remembered the last two pages he found and with this situation he was even more on edge, "'LEAVE ME ALONE!' and 'CAN'T RUN', can't run from what, _who_?" but then suddenly all Albedo could feel was an excruciating pain in his abdomen. As he looked down he saw a thick black tentacle like phenomenon struck through his source of pain. He coughed up some blood as the tentacle disappeared and he dropped to his knees. "Not good..." he muttered silently his breathing becoming heavy and ragged. He lay on the floor of the forest, his body becoming colder, "Am I..?" he whispered, "Going to... die... he.." he could not finish his sentence as he was finally lost to pain. His attacker entered the clearing where his victim lay on the ground dead, walking slowly closer. He prepared another tentacle wanting to strike one last time to end the pain, however just before it hit its target, the target itself blinked away surprising the attacker.

Albedo stood at the other end of the clearing his wounds all healed and his clothing fixed, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Bet you did not expect this sir." he taunted his tall, yet neatly dressed, attacker. However, in a deep and slightly hoarse voice chuckled at that line surprising Albedo who lost all confidence, "D-did I say something laugh worthy?" he asked confused. The tall faceless man teleported in front of him, and surprisingly reached out a hand.

"Young man... You have won my appreciation." Albedo shook the hand without hesitation.

"Oh." Albedo nodded confused, "I thought you were... On the more scary side you know?"

"Being protector of this forest has made me unapproachable for the masses... I wish it were not like that."

"Unapproachable?" Albedo repeated.

"It seems that whoever enters this forest... cannot leave with a sane mind."

"Huh?" Albedo asked suddenly, "However do you mean?"

"Anyone who has ever entered this forest, and collected those pieces of paper... Their mind started slowly deteriorating." the tall man drooped his head, "And I fear I might be the cause of that."

"Care to explain?"

"Do you have an electronic device on you?"

"I should have my mobile phone," he picked up said device from his pocket, but as he turned on the screen all he saw was the icons flickering and the touchscreen not registering his touches.

"Electronics seem to 'freak out' in my vicinity, and with the darkness and the ominous experience I give off people usually get startled by the smallest noise. However the worst part is that they are always alone..."

"Still that is no reason to think you are the cause, I am still sane am I not?"

"_I think that has to do with your brains however, not your natural abilities._" Death chipped in through Albedo's mouth surprising the tall man.

"Brains?"

"Yes." Albedo nodded, "I have two brains, which work simultaneously."

"How is that possible?"

"I am an alien to this planet." he declared nonchalantly, "And the one you have heard before is Death himself."

"My, how fascinating." the tall man declared his voice showing interest, however it soon died down, "As I said though, this just makes my point clearer, no one can escape from this forest with their sanity intact."

"You also said that it is thanks to these papers... about you I presume." Albedo pointed out, "Why do you not just take them down and hide them somewhere no normal human could find them."

"I simply cannot."

"However do you mean?"

"I cannot make physical contact with those papers, my body phases through some, and gets repelled by others."

"And as you could not ask anyone for help..."

"I just had to sit and watch as more and more people fell victim to this forest."

"What happened to those people?" however the tall man remained silent, "You ended their misery did you not?" his answer was a small nod.

Albedo was suddenly tackled from behind and stabbed a couple of times, much to the horror of the tall man who barely managed to pull the attacker off of him. Nevertheless, he did not wake up nor did he respond to the tall man's voice.

"No!" he snapped suddenly, "What have you done Kate?!" he put the attacker, 'Kate' as he called her down and looked melancholically at the body, "Just when I found someone who was immune to this blasted curse." however at that moment, the boy started moving.

"Why does it always have to be from behind?" he asked wiping the dust off of him, and before the outraged 'Kate' could try anything, he formed his hands to what seemed like a grip, and with a telekinetic energy lifted her up to a tree, "You stay up there and reflect on your actions young lady!"

"H-how?!" the tall man was beyond himself with a mix of confusion and undoubted happiness.

"I am immortal." Albedo declared nonchalantly with a smile. "Back when you killed me I managed to get away in the nick of time before a second one."

"Managed?"

"It seems I have a really outrageous ability from Death residing within my body."

"W-what is that?"

"Gaining one of the abilities of the one who ended my previous life." Albedo declared, "Meaning as many times as I die, that is how many times I get new abilities... Seems you have had a teleporting ability did you not?"

"I do." the tall man nodded.

"Well, that is what saved me." his smile then quickly disappeared, "Mind telling me who these two are?"

"Two?"

"Well the poor zombie-like kid over there watching us like a stalker, and the one I put on the tree... Kate was it?"

"They are also victims."

"You said the victims did not survive."

"Yes because of me." he drooped his head, "At least that was what I thought?"

"Enlighten me?"

"Their minds are not what it used to be before, however they can still think relatively logically." the tall man listed, "They seem to follow my orders though."

"It is as if this forest was alive is it not?"

"That is a terrifying way to think my friend." the tall man nodded, "However, the more and more time I spend here that starts to become the logical choice."

"Let me ask you two things."

"Go on ahead."

"Well first your name."

"I... I do not think I have one. Some notes describe me simply as the 'Slenderman'."

"And the second is: How about I help you out here, and you help me out too?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I will collect the pages, hide them somewhere where no one could find them other than me, and help you leave this forest for eternity."

"You would?" the Slenderman asked overcome by joy, "I have no possible way I could repay you."

"You have though." Albedo smiled, "Just come with me."

"What about these two poor souls?"

"I will restore their state to before entering the forest, however I cannot say anything about their memories." Albedo flew up and touched Kate's head, accessing her memories... and finding someone interesting. "Say, Slenderman?"

"Yes?"

"Was there not another girl here just recently?"

Slenderman made a thinking motion, when he instantly realized, "Yes! There was one!"

"Seems she is Kate's friend, called Lauren." Albedo sighed, "She seems to be locked somewhere around the radio tower."

"Wait!" Slenderman seemed to realize something, making Albedo stop his 'reconstruction'.

"What is it?"

"Will they not suffer the same fate if they so much as look at me again?"

"Now that you mention it... I should put in a mental block."

"Mental block?"

"Making the effects that supposedly surround you not affect them." Albedo replied with a smile, "I seriously think that it is not thanks to you."

"I... I am not so sure about that. After all that has happened, I believe I am the main cause."

"Or that is just the forest trying to make you believe, making you act as his pawn for murder." Albedo said nonchalantly, surprising both of them, "Wow... I do not believe I would say something like this, if it had not just transpired."

"So you are saying that all this time... I was nothing more than a simple pawn..?"

"Look. I am not trying to make you feel better or sugarcoat anything since that is the most likely option, however, once we get Kate, Lauren and the young boy out of here, I will make sure to burn down this forest for all the good it will do." Albedo sighed, "If anything just to ease your mind."

"Thank you." the tall man nodded, "I mean it."

"We made a promise after all." he turned back and finished the reconstruction of the one known as Kate, who immediately after opening her eyes became confused on what exactly happened.

"Ah, you regained consciousness faster than expected young one." Albedo declared.

"Young..?" Kate asked starting to regain her voice, "You look younger than m-" Kate couldn't manage to finish her sentence as she looked down... and screamed.

"Well, now that you mention it, „Albedo said sarcastically, "It might have been better to get you off the tree first."

"You think?!" Kate asked shouting.

"Gee, I said I was apologetic." Albedo held the woman under his arm as he slowly floated down.

"W-what?" was all she could manage to ask.

"After what you have been through young lady, I would not be surprised by something like this. I mean take him for example, I am sure you remember." Albedo pointed to the tall man dressed in the black suit.

"T-that wasn't a dream?" Kate asked, suddenly horrified.

"I am sorry to inform you... It was not." Slenderman said melancholically, "All your memories are events that transpired."

"I... I murdered people." Kate said, her tone dropping in volume.

"You were not yourself." Albedo soothed, "It was this blasted forest that made you lose sanity."

"T-the forest?!" Kate asked dumbfounded, "It wasn't... Him?" she looked at the faceless creature next to them with a shaking gaze.

"I am happy to tell you that he is as much a victim as you are in all this."

"He... is?"

Slenderman simply nodded meekly.

"The young boy over there, do you know him?"

"Young boy?"

"The one that looks like a decayed corpse walking hiding behind the tree?"

Upon looking each other in the eye, the boy hid behind the tree once again, whilst Kate just stood there horrified.

"Time for your checkup young one. Doctor Albedo will look at you now."

"So that is your name." Slenderman chuckled.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself did I not?"

"Come on out." Slenderman said gently but it still sounded like an order.

The horribly deformed boy came out from his hiding place slowly limping over to the trio in his own walk style, once again scaring the returned Kate.

"No need for fear, so you can stop shaking... it is distracting." Albedo once again touched the young boys head and along with his personality and sanity, his body seemed to form skin once more, his body gained its human proportions back. However, the visible lack of clothing items was a problem. "Umm, yes. It seems I did not think this one through." he turned to the other two, "One of you have suitable clothing items for this boy?"

"What did you just do?" Kate asked.

"Answer later, clothing now."

"O-oh, yes! Yes there's a house nearby, my house to be exact."

"Alright lead the way."

_**Kate's House, Outskirts of the Mysterious Forest, Earth, Summer, 2013 A.D.**_

"This place is a mess." Albedo pointed out. "No offense, just stating the obvious."

"I believe the one called Lauren was the cause of this disarray." Slenderman pointed out.

"Lauren?!" Kate asked suddenly.

"You disappeared, she got worried." Albedo listed, "I think that is the best conclusion we can get."

"What have I done..?"

"The worst possible decision." Slenderman said, "You relocated next to this forest."

"That reminds me, why are you here anyway?" Kate asked.

"I am a travelling being, I show up from time to time from place to place, however ever since I came near this forest I found myself unable to escape."

"Aren't you connected with a lot of disappearances?"

"That... is a different story from what you know."

"How so?" Albedo asked, looking through some wardrobes.

"On all the pictures that I appeared on over the years, ones that could have made it to the internet... Those disappearances were _indirectly _caused by me."

"Once again, how so?"

"The people who took the pictures... were the actual kidnappers."

"You're telling me that those are all just coincidences?" Kate asked dumbfounded.

"Not exactly Ms. Kate."

"Huh?"

"They went insane... because I was there."

"Now, that is an interesting theory, but what proof do you have?" Albedo asked poking his head through a room door.

"Without any reason or objective after taking a photo of the scenery with me in it they inexplicably kidnapped the children present, or just simply disappeared never to be seen again." he then turned his head away, "Or worse yet, they took their own life." Kate gulped. "I took the blame, or more so was blamed for the kidnappings, but I did not mind as long as people did not actually find the real suspects."

"And why would you do that?" Albedo asked interestedly.

"I was never one for pointless violence or harsh behavior." Slenderman declared, "However, since everyone sees me as such, there was not much I could do..."

"I share your pain." Albedo nodded. "However I think I gave my reason for people to despise me."

"Oh yeah, about you," Kate started, "Why did you dye your hair when you're so young? Why white? How are you so composed?"

"Woah lady, calm down." Albedo chuckled, "About this hair... It is all natural, it's naturally white."

"Wait, really?"

"Yup, take a look." Albedo swiped his hair back for a clearer view, "Besides since I am an alien from an alternate world I assure you I am not as young as I may look." Kate looked at him with a confused expression, "Look I am not lying. Would a normal person be able to do what I did to you?"

"You give a fair point." Kate nodded, "But then again, how did you get here?"

"Would you believe if I told you that it was by accident?"

"Maybe." Slenderman chipped in.

"Maybe I will show you later." Albedo nodded, "We need to be in a hurry."

"For what?" Kate asked.

"Finding clothes for Charlie, saving your friend Lauren from apparent insanity then burning this forest to the ground."

"Burning it?!"

"If we do not it will continue its schemes, and there might be more casualties blamed on Slenderman."

"I... I see." Kate seemed reluctant to Albedo.

"Do you, per chance, have a connection with this forest?"

"N-no." Kate responded slightly worked up.

"Understood." Albedo nodded, "Let us go revive Lauren."

"Revive?" Kate asked, color draining from her face.

"Of course. You _killed_ her after all."

"_I _did?!" Kate asked, shocked falling to her knees the memories flooding back to her, "B-but, my memory says that I... _pulled_ her away to s-some basement."

"According to your memories, it appears so." Albedo nodded, "However, there was a slight twitch that was bugging me in it. Upon closer inspection that seemed to be an artificial memory implanted into your mind by an outside force."

"I... I am so sorry." Slenderman apologized.

"It's not your fault... It's not." Kate smiled weakly. "You can _r-revive _her?"

"Well, yes." Albedo nodded, then leaned in close to Kate, "Though I should not." he whispered.

"_I will grant you permission._" Death said through Albedo's mouth.

"We got permission." Albedo chuckled, 'You are really easygoing are you not?' he asked Death mentally.

'I was rigid all this time, I think it is time to change that.'

"Who was that?" Kate asked surprised.

"Death." Albedo said nonchalantly, teleporting her and Charlie to the radio tower along with himself, Slenderman following suite.

_**Radio Tower, Mysterious Forest, Earth, Summer, 2013 A.D.**_

"In case we find something unsavory, I will go first." Albedo declared, "Do not fret I will direct you to come if things are clear. Just as he said the white haired teenager looked around the base of the radio tower finding nothing. However he came across a door on the far side of the wall, as he opened it the only thing he could see in the faint darkness was... a body, and another undistinguishable silhouette. "Just one question." he called out to Kate.

"Y-yes?"

"How much can you handle a charred corpse's sight?" Albedo almost heard Kate gulp the contents of her mouth.

"I... I manage."

"Then you can enter. I will set up a light source."

As Kate entered the room, her pupils shrank and her blood ran cold. Leaned against the back wall was the body of Lauren, her best friend, lifeless... but next to her... next to her lay a charred unrecognizable body a camera in his right hand. Kate slowly walked over picking up the device... and as she saw an older footage, she realized who exactly this unfortunate fellow really was. She fell to her knees crying.

"Carl!" she cried.

"I take it you know this _man_?"

"He... he was a friend."

"I know that I am probably jumping my allowance here... but would you like him brought back too?"

Kate looked at Albedo right in the eyes, her teary eyes enough of a confirmation for his question.

"_Well, nothing would have progressed forward if everyone followed the rules all the time is that not right?_" Death chuckled. Albedo, after gaining back his control, went to work on the bodies. After a ten minute power channeling, what they witnessed was... Lauren opening her eyes. Meanwhile Carl Ross' body began regaining its texture and skin.

"W-where am I?" Lauren asked in a shaking voice.

"Seems you are awake. How are you feeling?" Albedo asked, "Concussion, head troubles?"

"N-no." Lauren answered honestly, "W-who are you?"

"Perhaps it would be better if you two would meet face to face." Albedo stood aside, revealing a shaking Kate.

"Kate?!" Lauren asked suddenly, surprised.

"Y-yes..." Kate answered, preparing for the worst... which never came, instead she felt a warm embrace be cast upon her. "H-huh?"

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Lauren exclaimed, "What happened..? When did you change back?"

"That is on my account actually." Albedo chipped into the happy reunion.

"Thank you so much!" Lauren exclaimed hastily, surprising Albedo, "On that note, who are you?"

"Just an unfortunate traveler."

"Traveler?" Lauren repeated, "Where are you from?"

"From another dimension." Albedo declared nonchalantly.

"You're messing with me."

"Do not think so." Albedo shook his head.

"What's with the commotion..?" Carl groaned himself awake, finding a rather interesting scene, with Lauren and Kate, his two friends, sitting next to an interesting looking young man.

"Carl!" Kate cried from happiness, "You're back."

"Jeez, leave a dead man some space please." that remark of Carl surprised Albedo.

"You have your memories from being dead instantly?" he pondered, "Interesting."

"Yes, thanks for that by the way."

"For what?" Lauren asked.

"Bringing us back to life."

"You are rather calm about this." Albedo remarked.

"Well, right next to me are sitting my two friends who, at least to my knowledge, don't possess supernatural powers, then there's you, me and Lauren are alive. I just added two and two together."

"Yes, well. It sounds way more obvious that way." Albedo nodded.

But just then, as she was looking at Kate, Lauren seemed to get hit by a sudden horrendous realization, "W-wait." she said quietly, "It's great that you changed back." she looked Kate in the eye, "B-but what about _him_..?"

"What about him?" Albedo asked. "Who is 'he' exactly?"

"That tall man out there." Lauren muttered quietly.

"I would not actually dare say harmless, but he is peaceful." Albedo held out his hands in defense, "Is that not right?" at that question Slenderman poked his head through the small doorframe and turned it to look at the ones present in the small space.

"Greetings." he said meekly. Lauren's blood ran cold, Carl however looked at him with a smile.

"At least that confirms my theory." everyone looked at him confused, Albedo however was intrigued.

"Care for details?"

"Some time earlier, I went to investigate the Matheson Farmstead, where I found some pictures, and some notes that could be considered clues that _he_," he pointed at Slenderman, "Has been watching the family for generations, however it was weird, some of them did not make sense, like they have been written in a cloudy state of mind."

"I only visited that family sometime back in the 1870's." Slenderman admitted, "You say you have seen pictures dating later than that?"

"Yes, couple actually, with your form or even something resembling you in the background." Carl nodded then chuckled, "But it was obviously not you."

"_Obviously?_" Kate asked.

"Yes." Carl nodded, "I knew that because I ran into him way back in first grade of elementary school, during a field-trip with the class. I was lost at the place we were staying at, and was running around frantically looking for someone who knew me or I knew." he expressed some motions with his hands, "I literally ran into him, I was not even tall enough to reach his knees back then. He looked at me with the same face, and gently put his hand on my head, then took hold of my hand and led me back to the others, he let go of my hand just before the others saw us and quickly left." Slenderman put a hand to his chin then slowly let it fall.

"My, that was you?" Slenderman exclaimed, "That was so long ago."

"As a child I did not tell anything about you, however up to this day I believe that if someone like that can help a child, even if it sounds weird, they would not stalk a family... nonetheless for generations onward." he sighed, "Even so... when I was at the homestead, even if it was just for a short minute or two... you were there, watching me."

"W-what?" Slenderman's voice started losing its composure, "W-when?"

"I would guess about four or five months ago?"

"I have no memory of such a thing... Which means."

"The forest." Albedo chipped in, "I am starting to feel a burning passion to see the forest burning."

"Even so, it was a different creature... something resembling a human, yet it almost had no skin or flesh, like a walking corpse... that was what chased me off of that place... and later on put me to my fiery resting place."

"That... that was Charlie." Albedo and Slenderman declared in synch.

"What?!" Carl shouted in surprise, "_That_ was Charlie?!"

"Y-yes." Came the meek young voice of a child from the door, barely poking his head through the door, feeling comfort next to the tall person's legs.

"Charlie?!" Carl was even more surprised.

"Yes." he did not dare look the sitting man in the eye, he fidgeted, then came out with an apologetic look, "I am really, really sorry for everything I did."

"Look kid." Carl said with a sympathetic smile, "It wasn't you... _That_ thing was not you anymore. You are in no need for an apology."

"Well it actually does not matter now since everyone is alive and well." Albedo shrugged, "Now this may sound a bit pyromaniac... but who is up for some forest fire?" like a group of students, everyone in the room raised their hands, making Albedo chuckled, "It is settled then. Grab anything flammable and start pouring it around outside, we will meet at the farthest exit and if things escalate too quick to handle, me and Slenderman will help everyone escape. Also before anyone mentions I will put up a barrier of some kind so the fire does not spread outside the forest."

"'Some kind'?" Kate asked not too sure.

"Since I do not have an ability to just randomly pop out barriers from my mind... I was hoping I have something usable." he put his right hand to his chin, "Which I might. You people do your thing and I will do mine." everyone nodded as they headed off in every possible direction.

In a matter of thirty minutes, Albedo found himself on the side of the forest they agreed to meet at, he began work on a small barrier guarding the flames. Not so long after Lauren came out dripping the contents of a fuel can on the ground. About five minutes after Lauren emptied the can, Charlie, a proud smile on his face, came out with a matchbox in his hand.

"I can understand fuel cans with all the abandoned vehicles around here, but where did you find that matchbox Charlie?" Albedo asked.

"I found it in a shack." the young boy said happily, "It was left on a shelf."

"Interesting..." Albedo thought for a moment, "Say, have you run into Kate, Carl or Slenderman? They seem to be missing." at that moment however the tall suited creature appeared behind him, in his hands the other missing individual, Kate.

"My apologies, seems like Ms. Kate was lost so I took it upon myself to take her out."

"Sorry." Kate said sheepishly. "I did find a fuel can though."

Carl came running out of the forest, panting heavily as he held up a small lighter in triumphant victory, "Please tell me that you found something flammable..." he fell to his knees.

"Yes, yes we did." Lauren nodded with a smile.

"Good."

"Great." Albedo clapped his hands together with a smile, "Now toss that fuel canister somewhere on that road Kate," he turned towards the young boy, "Charlie, if you could pass me the matchbox." the boy gave it to him, "I'll take the lighter too. Now everyone, get as far from this place as you can. Would not want to cause more harm on you." as he turned away from the others his face gained a psychotic grin, which he did not notice, "Let's **burn **this down!" he added using an abbreviation once more.

The white haired boy lit the trail left by Lauren and watched the fire slowly spread... Once it took a hold of a tree his grin dissipated and turned into his usual soothing smile, "Good riddance."

"_Wait just a second._" Death suddenly said.

"What is it?" Albedo asked.

"_Could you not have just transformed?_"

"I could have." Albedo nodded, "And I admit it would have been faster... However think about it, they were hurt, tortured, even killed by this blasted forest... It was just my way for making them have their revenge."

"_Ah._" Death nodded, "_Nice gesture. Are you sure you were on the wrong side once?_"

Albedo's smile dropped, as he drooped his head, "Yes... I was." he muttered under his breath. He looked at the five people who he just now saved from their shackles. "So." he trailed off, not knowing what to say, "What are you going to do now?"

"For now, I'll invite you to my house in the city to stay." Lauren said, "We'll put up a report, possibly finding Charlie's parents."

"Oh no. Please do not count me, I am not going."

"You're not?!" Lauren asked surprised.

"I plan on heading home." he clapped his hands together as a portal opened behind him surprising everyone.

"How'd you do that?" Kate asked with a smile.

"I did not." Albedo chuckled, "They did." he pointed towards the portal, with a similar head to his looking through it.

"Oh, thank God!" Ben sighed, "Took us long enough."

"Well you found me." Albedo chuckled turning back to the others, "You go on live a happy life. I will be heading home, with you of course." he turned to Slenderman.

"You're going too..?" Carl smiled, "Well, here's hoping to see you two again."

"Please do not." Albedo chuckled, "If we meet again, that possibly means more trouble like this."

"I'm okay with that." Kate smiled.

"Yes, if it's with you I would be happy."

Albedo's smile disappeared and his eyes went wide. He had not heard those words in such a long time. A tear formed in his eye as he wiped it away.

"Are you crying?" Lauren teased him.

"Yes..." Albedo admitted without shame, "Those words... they really made me happy." he chuckled turning away, Ben looking at him with wide eyes, never seeing this expression of his before.

The four waved at the two of them with warm smiles as they departed through the wormhole.

_**Albedo's HQ, Outskirts of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo and the tall man stepped through the portal, Albedo still wiping some tears from his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked worried.

"Yes. Yes I am fine thank you." he put on a fake smile, "I just remembered something unsavory." he, at least on the outside, returning to normal turned towards their tallest friend yet, "Please welcome the Slenderman."

"_The_ Slenderman?" Ben asked, his smile growing wider.

"Yes?" the faceless man asked, "Do you per chance... know me?"

"Oh yes!" Ben nodded, "There is even a game about you."

Albedo looked at Slenderman, and gulped. "I believe I know who you play as in that game..." he put his right arm around Ben's neck, "Maybe, show it to him later. Until then however, feel yourself at home!"

_**This rendition of the whole Slender Man myth can be rendered an official alternate parallel universe, no need for comparing to the original. However I (Albedo) will not visit, at least by own accord, the original Slender Man universe... Because to be honest he is not someone to mess with. This one however, he is one of my best friends.**_

_**Until later however, toodeloo - Albedo. **_


	18. Krystal Clear

Chapter 18: Krystal Clear

_**Albedo's HQ, Outskirts of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Ace was laying on a couch, reading a small book. His peace and quiet was interrupted by a talking pair entering the room, in the form of Albedo and Ben.

"What are you two up to right now?" he groaned.

"We're planning on going back to the Plumber HQ." Ben declared, "We left Rex and Zak there for one... and two, I would like to know a bit more about the whole setup."

"Isn't that dangerous? Sure you two can fight, I don't deny that but still there are more than you can handle." Ace said, his tone showing his worry.

"That is precisely why I will be distraction." Albedo declared, "That is if we do proceed with the plan."

"Huh?"

"Have you forgotten?" Albedo chuckled, "Even if I did not count this along my life plans I became immortal. The most they can do is capture me."

"Is it only me, or does that not sound pleasing?" Ben asked.

"But in their current condition, I doubt they would manage. Although I shall put emphasis on 'doubt'."

"Yes but-" Ace was cut off by Albedo.

"Look, it is worth a try at least and we will get those two back." Albedo sighed, "Either way, for now, we will come out as victors here. We need to take this chance while we still can."

"Okay." Ace sighed, giving in.

"You seem to have something on your mind." Albedo declared, turning towards Max.

"Actually, yes I do." Max nodded, "I've been thinking that this is too peaceful."

"Hm?"

"Remembering back to the last war with the Plumbers when we were still on the same side, no enemy could hide from our troops as we managed to track all of them down. We were coordinated, we had teamwork... We knew what we were doing back then."

"Yes and? What do you mean grandpa?"

"He means that this new 'Plumber' group is like a team of rookies." Albedo explained, "Even I agree to that, however it all could just be an act to fool us. You know them, in and out yet they still let you escape without that much trouble, that alone is reason enough for suspicion. But now that you reminded me, I should also make an interference device for cases of GPS."

"Now this may sound selfish," Ace chipped in, "But what will happen to the TV if you do that?"

"I will... I will work something out." Albedo said with a smile. "Now on to a stealthy approach of the ba-"

Albedo was once again interrupted, like a running gag on children's cartoons, by a familiar sound which at this point everyone knew... and _hated_. Albedo turned around to the table, on top of which was the open gateway. However what actually came through it... now that surprised everyone.

The creature had a human figure, Albedo could even relate it to a human female, however her body was covered with blue fur, accompanied with a long and fluffy tail with the fur on its end turning white. Her face had similarities to that of a vixen, as she possessed a snout, and foxlike ears atop her head. Her whole outfit consisted of a blue and dark blue jumpsuit with matching boots. The vixen groaned as she held her temple. Opening her eyes they went wide realizing her strange surroundings. She immediately brought out a rather futuristic handgun and held it out towards Albedo who just casually groaned.

"Where am I?!" she asked, her look demanding answers.

"Come now miss. There is no need for pointless violence." he walked closer, his calm look confusing the fox girl. "I assure you it was not my intention for you to end up here... However I am said to inform you that as of now you cannot leave."

"Why is that?!"

Albedo pointed behind the woman, showing her the portal at a size which only made space for Leo to fit through. "That is where you came through... My apologies."

"You mean I'm stuck here..? Wherever 'here' is?" she put the gun down and sat down in an armchair nearby to the table.

"I am going to assume that since you came through the portal you are from a different dimension."

"Dimension?!" the girl asked suddenly eyes going wide once more, "I got sucked into some alternate reality..?"

"Yes, if you could explain where you came from I would appreciate it."

"I was aboard a ship called the Arwing, with my teammates." the fox girl continued telling her story in as short as possible for them to understand.

"I see. Whilst it is unfortunate what has happened to you, we welcome you here until you can make your return."

"Thanks. I'm Krystal." the vixen smiled holding out a hand.

"Albedo, pleasure to make your acquaintance." he turned towards the others, "That is Ben, I will tell you our story shortly, then there's Ace, Ben's grandfather Max and Magister Patelliday." at that moment the Slenderman suddenly appeared in the middle of the room scaring the color out of Krystal, "Oh, also Slenderman."

"Oh my, I apologize. Did not know of a new arrival."

"An unscheduled one I might add." Albedo chipped in then turned towards to Krystal, "Now let us be on equal grounds." Albedo sat down next to her starting a short story time about all of the residents currently living in Albedo's base.

"So I'm not the first 'dimensional arrival'?"

"No, that portal that took you 'hostage' has been a thorn in our sides for far too long." Albedo nodded. "However I cannot put a stop to it." the white haired boy sighed, "No matter what I do. No matter what I tried up until this point, it did not work out."

"Well right now we were just planning on rescuing two of our captured friends, just before you came along." Ben added.

"Oh... Can I..." Krystal seemed unsure if she should ask her question, "Can I go too?"

"Excuse me?" Albedo asked surprised.

"Since I am trapped here, I at least want to help out somehow."

"If you insist. Just be prepared."

"You went along with that way too fast." Ben added.

"Look in her eyes and try to deny her after that." Albedo chuckled, "Come on you two, we are going."

_**Near the Plumber HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Your city is really interesting." Krystal commented.

"It would be even better with free will to the citizens." Ben replied.

"It is a shame that we cannot show you the entirety of this city, I have grown fond of it over the course of my time here." Albedo nodded, "That is it, we are nearby." he pointed towards the big sign that read 'Max's Plumbing'.

"Max's Plumbing?" Krystal asked, "Isn't that your Grandfather?"

"Yes." Ben nodded, "This used to be his place before the Plumbers turned against us."

"Oh." she said simply, "I'm sorry."

"They'll be the ones who're sorry." Ben said with a smile, "'Never mess with the Tennysons' is what my grandfather always says in situations like this."

"And it applies, trust me I even experienced it." Albedo chuckled, "Now, let us be as silent as possible."

_**Plumber HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The trio entered the headquarters, awfully stealthy about their behavior.

"We're here, but now what?" Krystal asked.

"I doubt using the main elevator to be a good idea. Benjamin is there any other entrance to this establishment?"

"There should be an escape hatch somewhere behind the counter." Ben answered only to find Albedo looking at him with a confused expression. "What?"

"I find it weird that a secondary, no less one designed for emergency, hatch is located behind the counter whilst the main one is in the toilet."

"When you say it like that it does sound weird. I gotta ask grandpa about this."

"Anyhow, Ms. Krystal?"

"Please, Krystal is just fine. What can I do for you?"

"Can I ask you to help our friends out?" Albedo noticed Ben giving him a questioning look, "I am just saying that the Plumbers are familiar with us, and quite possibly our techniques and/or abilities, so whilst we hold them off, you can sneak into the prison level." Albedo tossed the vixen a light green transparent card, "That is a replica of a master card, should work just fine."

"Remind me to ask you why you have that." Ben whispered before opening the hatch.

The trio safely descended downward a circular path of stairs, casually blinding or simply exterminating security cameras that did not let them pass.

"You two are really good at sneaking around." Krystal admitted in a whisper.

"I'm actually just copying him." Ben admitted without shame, "He's the one who knows what he's doing."

"What can I say, when you were an unintentional prison resident, you got to learn how to sneak around." he put his index finger to his mouth, "Guards ahead." Albedo sneaked up behind a guard and swiftly broke his neck.

"What are you doing?!" Ben asked in shock trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"Ensuring that we are not found out."

"But you just killed him."

Albedo looked his body double in the eyes with a cold glare, "Benjamin... They are not Plumbers, they are a lowly disgrace to the honor your grandfather believed in... They deserve far worse than simple death." his face contorted into an emotionless stare, "I _am_ Death after all... It is my duty to take care of people close to their demise." his face returned to his normal soothing expression once finishing the sentence. "I am sorry, I truly am but it is either us or them."

"I... I understand." Ben looked at the ground, "You are really suited to be a leader, even if you do not think so." he added under his breath, making Albedo curse once more his powers.

Albedo signaled for the two of them to move over to a different hiding spot, "Benjamin you go to the left, Krystal you are needed two floors lower, think you two can manage?" the questioned duo nodded in response, "Understood, let us proceed."

Once the blue vixen was in position near the elevator, the two others dashed out of the sidelines like tigers hunting their prey, however one 'lucky' soldier triggered the alarm and the cameras all focused on the middle of the room they were currently in. Albedo immediately dashed out in the center suggesting Ben do the same too, to take the camera's view off of the area around the elevator.

"Let our friends go!" Albedo acted in as natural of a way as he could muster, "Unless you do not need this place intact."

"Do what he says." Ben followed suit, although his acting skill were rather unpolished no one seemed to notice... just yet.

Albedo nodded prompting Krystal to begin her trek downwards two levels, her only hope being that no one would be on the other side of the elevator when she arrived. Thankfully she was right.

_**Prison, Plumber HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Rex and Zak, confined to one cell, were laying down on the uncomfortable beds on either side of the small room they were given.

"You gotta hand it to the Plumbers, they make one heck of a prison cell." Rex declared.

"I just wish that we would be on the other side of it." Zak added.

Silent minutes have passed with their eventless day seemingly continuing when suddenly the door to their cell opened surprising both of them.

"Lemme guess, time for the chopping block." Rex groaned, only to be surprised when a feminine voice responded.

"Not exactly." Krystal leant her head out from behind the console with a smile. "You two are in a need of escape."

"And who are you lady?" Zak asked with a suspicious tone.

"An unsavory guest of the gateway, and part-time helper of your crew. Krystal at your service." she turned around hastily, "Although I think it would be better to go up and help those two."

"Who?"

"Ben and Albedo." Krystal casually said.

"See?" Rex grinned, "Told you it wasn't only in that simulation thingy!"

"Did I miss something?" Krystal asked confused.

"Not much, me and Zak just did a little priceless bet on the events of the simulation being real or fake." his grin grew wider, "And I totally won."

"Fine. I admit defeat." Zak chuckled, "Now let's go help."

_**Plumber HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Krystal lead the other two up with the elevator, but once its doors opened they found themselves looking at a vexatious scene. With Plumbers multiplying like cockroaches, surrounding the two fighters.

"I am starting to feel like they are making fun of us." Albedo declared.

"I have to agree to that."

Albedo noticed the other three in the elevator, "Nice of you to join us, care to help out?"

"With pleasure." Rex grinned forming his hands into what he called the 'Smack Hands' running into the crowd of the ever multiplying Plumber squads.

Krystal got her gun ready from before aiming it steadily at the troops, her aim being spot on.

"Am I the only one who feels useless?" Zak asked quietly, not having anything to control.

However, even with their combined force the troops seemed to never end.

"A little help here Ben?" Rex asked.

"What do you want _me_ to do?"

"Do your techy thingy again maybe?"

Ben looked at the Hispanic boy with a confused expression, "Huh?"

"He means your 'Upgrade' form Benjamin." Albedo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sure." Ben transformed into his Galvanic mechamorph form, morphing with Rex immediately upgrading his Smack Hands into a devastating weapon.

"This makes things considerably faster." Albedo nodded, "Krystal, how are you holding up?" he called over to the vixen who was beginning to be surrounded.

"Been better in my life thank you." Krystal was pushed against a wall, however in her struggle to back up she pushed a hidden button on the wall, opening up a display of Plumber weapons, "Actually, I think I might be feeling better already." she grinned.

Albedo closed his eyes, having enough of this pointless fight, he started concentrating as enemies closed in on him. "_What are you doing kid?!_" Death asked distressed, Albedo did not respond, instead he remained calm and continued his concentration. In a matter of seconds the skin on his hands and face started to dissipate only the bones remaining, yet his body grow considerably larger, a large black cloak covering his face, "ENOUGH!" he roared, as a considerable amount of Plumbers stopped advancing as if on instinct, along with Albedo's friends. Yet there were still a large amount of troops continuing their attack. "I said ENOUGH!" his deep superior voice making the ones who stopped before cover in fear, yet he had to take action... there were still people moving. He swopped down on a troop knocking them over... decapitating one in the process. "Wait..? What do we have here?" Albedo floated over in his Death form... noticing the head sparking with electricity at the neck like in an old cartoon. "Robots?!" however he slowly started descending, "Why?! Why am I..?"

"_You cannot maintain this form without the scythe Albedo. Your power is considerably reduced._" Death declared.

"Perfect." Albedo sighed, with a last ounce of power he cleared a way towards the elevator, "Everybody inside!" he ordered, transforming back and falling to his knees as he reached the doors.

_**Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The little group was running with all their power to the outside of the city.

"Since when do these Plumbers of yours have robots?" Rex asked dumbfounded.

"You're as surprised as I am." Ben admitted turning towards Albedo, "Since when can _you_ do that?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Zak asked.

"Since I entered the other world actually... This was not supposed to happen... I was supposed to be in control." his eyes turned to an empty black, "_It is not your fault that the scythe disappeared._"

"Woah, creepy alert!" Rex chipped in weirded out.

"_Apologies young Rex. I am Death but I do think introductions are in order when we are not running for our lives._"

"I have this inconvenient power... the last I wanted was for it to malfunction." Albedo sighed, "If only I never even had this." he added under his breath.

"Are these the type of fights you had before I came along?" Krystal asked.

"Not with this many guys on the other side but yes." Ben nodded.

"Let us get back to the hideout, we need some peace and quiet after all this." Albedo sighed.

_**Outside of Albedo's HQ, Outskirts of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The group barely reached the mountain yet the elevator was already down with an expectant Ace waiting.

"How'd you know we were coming?" Ben asked a smirk plastered on his face.

"I was worried, so I checked the cameras every few seconds."

"You are overprotective. And I have been here for half a day." Krystal chuckled.

"I thought it was a stupid plan from the beginning." Ace declared.

"You do not have to act like a mother though, you are the youngest out of all of us." Albedo chuckled. "Let us get up, you can chat it up with our two prisoners."

_**Albedo's HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The group of six arrived upstairs and as they turned right they were greeted with... a chess party, between Slenderman and Ben's grandfather.

"Ah, welcome back." Slenderman said, not looking up once from the board.

"I see you managed to complete your plan." Max declared, following Slenderman's example.

Rex and Zak were frozen in shock by the tall man's appearance. Albedo looked at the game with interest followed by Ben, Krystal also became interested and Ace, now calm, lay down on the couch.

"What is this fascinating game?" Albedo asked.

"You never played chess before?" Ben asked.

"'Chess'?" Albedo repeated, "I am afraid not."

"We'll have to teach you, once I beat you." Max grinned.

"Not today Maxwell, not today." Slenderman chuckled.

"You two get along well." Ben smiled.

"I did not realize we had so much in common." Slenderman admitted.

"Excuse me for interrupting," Krystal turned specially towards Albedo, "Could you point me towards the bathroom, I would like to take a shower if possible."

"Oh yes." Albedo nodded, "Go down that hallway, it's the third door on the right. I promise I will label the doors until the next time."

"Thanks." the fox girl smiled leaving towards said location.

"I am having an odd sensation that something is gonna go awry." Albedo turned towards... something unnoticeable by others.

"Who are you talking to?" Ace asked.

"The readers." Albedo whispered quietly as to Ace not to hear him. "I am still embracing the fact that you exist." he added.

About 20 minutes have passed and Albedo was getting the hang of chess, managing to beat Max on his third try. That was when Leo triumphantly entered the room with something small and blue in his mouth. Albedo, upon noticing, called the small critter over.

"What is this Leo?" he took it gently... and it folded out in his hands revealed to be a blue jumpsuit. "Leo..? Where did you find this?"

The small winged lion cub let out a happy roar as if responding.

"Leo. You are telling me that you found this in the bathroom... and took it without asking?"

Leo was beginning to feel in the tone of his 'owner' that something was not right, his ears drooped as he nodded.

"So that means two things. You took something belonging to Miss Krystal so you need to apologize... And second, she now has nothing to change into and we are going to be at fault here young one."

As if on cue the vixen, wrapped in a bathroom towel tightly, entered the room.

"I had the feeling that something is going to turn out wrong. I was right on the mark."

"Who thought it was a good idea to take my clothes?" Krystal asked, her eyes staring daggers inside everyone.

Albedo coughed twice, signaling the small cub. He stepped forward and walked closer to the fox girl his head steadily looking at the ground.

"Your culprit Miss Krystal, and for the record he says he is sorry." Albedo leaned back with a comforting smile.

"I can't stay mad at such a cute face." Krystal smiled, as the color drained of Albedo, "What is it?"

"Everyone turn away from the hallway!" he shouted as Krystal was now horrified, before being tackled by Leo making her hold on the towels, and the tightness of the wrapping loosen eventually causing it to fall down along with Krystal who was shocked. "You called him cute. I found this out the hard way." he walked over to the woman with his head almost turned to face the people around his back, "Please put this on to avoid further cliché inducing situations." he handed the girl her outfit as he helped her back towards the bathroom, eyes still focused behind his back.

"You're a nice guy you know that?" Krystal smiled.

"If only _you_ knew how wrong you are right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I was not always this cheery person you know... I we-" Albedo stopped mid-sentence for a couple silent steps, "I went through a lot."

"I only know _this_ side of you. I have no need of any other, this _is_ you." Krystal smiled once again, "Besides, I think you are selling yourself short, you helped them out as I heard numerous times. The love you more than you think." the vixen finished as she opened the bathroom door noting the dumbfounded expression the white haired boy was giving him.

"I am sorry... I just... I am not used to this." he admitted.

"This what?"

"This kindness towards me. It is an unusual feeling." Albedo held his head, "I apologize... I just need a moment." he walked away and entered his room closing the door behind him.

"You'll get used to it." Krystal smirked ready to dress up.

_**Albedo's Room, Albedo's HQ, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo lay on his bed his arm over his eyes lost in thought. Death took over for a brief session.

"_I have never seen you act this way kid. What's gotten into you?_"

"I have been pondering what I talked about with Krystal." Albedo admitted, "I am starting to think that she is right. I might be helping the team as she said... but I feel like they are also helping me out too."

"_Oh?_" Death raised an eyebrow, "_In what_?"

"They are helping me feel like I have somewhere I belong... I have people to call a family." Albedo smiled, "It is a strange yet pleasant feeling." he chuckled, "Miss Krystal's addition to our little band of misfits might prove quite interesting, would you not agree?"

"One can only hope young one. One can only hope."


	19. Wouldn't it be Nice?

Chapter 19: Wouldn't it be Nice

_**Albedo's Room, Albedo's HQ, Outskirts of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo lay on his bed, both his arms on top off his face in silence. As he awoke he felt his eyes hurt, like they were wiped with something rough forcibly though he did not pay it much attention. He got up from his bed and walked over to the nearby desk turning on his computer waiting in silence for it to turn on. Albedo always awoke early and today was no exception, the others were probably still sleeping in. A couple minutes in silence have passed as Albedo clicked on the icon for his browser. For some reason, beyond his knowledge, he felt an outside force telling him to search for something specific... his friends from over in the other dimension.

"Let us see what we have here."

Albedo clicked on the first result that came in which seemed to be an information page for an animation about his friends, he did not pay the actual source that much attention so he started searching for all the people he met along his 'trip' in the other dimension. During his search he learned information he would not wanted to find out even if he was forced to, took note of birthdays of his friends for various reasons, even some personal information. All that was left was... to search for Nakao. Albedo did not know why she was left for last, yet he happily wrote her name into the search bar.

"Huh?" he looked at the screen saying 'No results on this page', Albedo thought he accidentally mistyped or remembered her family name wrong... if only that were the case, "This cannot be." he said quietly staring at the screen, yet he was not giving up. He tried all over the internet, on different pages, different blogs, yet he found nothing. Nakao Harumi did not exist in his universe... not even as a fictional character, "What _does_ this mean?!" he raised his voice slightly in frustration. He tried one last time, however the search proved unhelpful once again... yet he found an interesting picture, it showed a young girl wearing an outfit consisting of pieces in different shades of blue... all except her hair which shone brightly in all the colors of the rainbow, she looked at Albedo smiling happily. Albedo looked back at the girl on the picture for a couple of seconds, before concluding his search declaring it a mistake. As he got up from the chair and started to leave the room his eyes stung once again yet he did not pay it much attention. As the doors opened, he ran into Krystal whose fur was standing up like a person with bed hair.

"Woah," she declared surprised, before locking eyes with Albedo, her eyes going wide, "What happened?!"

"Huh?" Albedo looked back surprised, Krystal grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him towards the bathroom, "What is the matter?" Krystal pushed Albedo into the bathroom in front of the large mirror.

"Take a look at yourself!"

Albedo did as he was told to, locking eyes with himself in the mirror, but they went wide at the sight shown on the reflective surface. His eyes were bloodshot and at the edges the skin was bright red just like the pain in his eyes after he woke up would tell. "What is this?"

"You were crying and you didn't know about it?" Krystal asked surprised.

"C-crying?" Albedo was at a loss of words, "Why would I have been..?"

"I don't know what happened, but you gotta do something... What happened..? Honestly." Krystal asked worriedly.

"I am telling you, I have no memory of this transpiring."

"_Your tears started pouring right after you drifted off to sleep kid._" Death declared, "_What the heck did you dream about..? No, was it even _because_ of a dream?_"

"I do not remember anything from last night after I departed from your company Krystal." Albedo held his head, "And with what happened today..."

"_What _happened today?" Krystal asked in a demanding voice.

"I need to check something." Albedo declared rushing out of the bathroom leaving a concerned Krystal behind.

_**Livingroom, Albedo's HQ, Outskirts of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo rushed into the room a worried look on his face, finding Ben on the couch next to Ace, two controllers on the ground. He rushed over to Ben in the same hurry, and started shaking him. As Ben awoke he wanted to tell the person waking him up to leave him alone but when he saw the look Albedo gave him, one that he has not seen before, he immediately got up from his seat.

"What's the matter?" he asked somehow maintaining a serious face.

"Ben, how long do you think it will take for you to kill me with the Projector?"

Ben's eyes went wide like he did not hear his friend correctly, "Excuse me? You want me to kill you?"

"Yes, the matter is urgent." Albedo nodded honestly. "All you need to do is somehow kill me, it is not that difficult."

"Wait, you are actually serious..." Ben held his head, "It might sound easy to you, but I cannot just kill another person like that."

"Ben for crying out loud I am immortal!" Albedo pleaded, "I need this more than anything. Besides, I did try to do it to you so it would be returning the favor... in a twistedly real kind of way."

"O-okay..." Ben nodded, "I can do it."

"Of course you can! You wanted to do it for a long time."

"I did not! I just wanted to get you out of my life."

"Yes well, look where that got you." Albedo joked. "Now come on."

"Yes I agreed... but."

"But what?"

"How am I supposed to kill you with this thing?"

"Good... question..." Albedo's eyes suddenly lost all their glimmer, "Why, let us try a primitive option."

"Which is?" Ben asked worried.

"Beat me to death with that thing."

"I don't understand why I am doing this but... fine."

"You went along with that faster than expected."

"Let's just get this over with." Ben sighed.

Krystal came into the room finding Ben beating an unconscious Albedo until he stopped breathing.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Krystal shouted, "What is wrong with you?!"

"He _asked_ me to do it!" Ben shouted in defense, "I did not want to do it."

"Well we have to test this out if it worked or not," Albedo swiftly stood up like an old-school zombie scaring the life out of the arguing duo, "Thanks Ben." Albedo's face screwed up in concentration as a gateway opened next to a nearby wall, "What do you know? Sometimes the primitive is the go to solution."

"Y-y-you opened t-that by y-yourself?" Ben asked, his voice shaking from fear.

"It would seem so. That is precisely why I needed you to end my life once again."

"Again?!" Krystal asked dumbfounded.

"Yes well, it seems I gain the ability or perk of whoever or whatever murdered me. It sounds kind of stupid and annoyingly convenient I know but that is how it is." Albedo explained shortly. "I will further your knowledge upon my return."

"Just answer me one question." Ben held up his hand.

"Go ahead." Albedo smiled.

"If you are this used to it at this point... How many times _have_ you died?"

"Good question... Let us see." Albedo started counting on his fingers, slightly relieving Ben, "With this, exactly four times." he turned towards the portal, "I will return soon, just need to check something." and with that he was gone.

"I'm surprised how easily you went along with this." Krystal said turning to Ben.

"He said the same thing... But in all honesty, I am too." Ben admitted, "He has this look in his eyes you know? Like when he looks at you, you just want to do what he asks you to."

"He does?"

"You haven't noticed it before?"

"No, not that I remember." Krystal admitted, "Are you sure that 'that' exists?"

"I'm pretty sure... unless I'm going crazy." Ben sat down holding his head, "Which might be more logical at this point."

_**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**_

Albedo stepped out of the portal yet he still doubted his abilities as he did so with closed eyes.

"Tell me I did not end up in some dystopia after some war where humanity has declined to a single surviving soul."

"_That setup is way to detailed I am afraid._" Death chuckled, "_Even so, I do not think we are where you want us to be._"

"Huh?" Albedo opened his eyes... to find himself standing in front of a huge tree, on the trunk of it was a door. "Oh my. Well at least the travel itself works."

"_Forever an optimist I see_."

"After what I was like in the past, I need to be. Although I prefer to refer to myself as a realist." Albedo declared chuckling as he walked closer to the door, "Shall we?" he knocked twice in a reserved fashion waiting for the answer.

A slightly shorter boy opened the door, he wore a light blue t-shirt and shorts in a darker shade of blue, he had what seemed like a hat fully colored white on his head with two little appendages resembling small ears. He looked at Albedo with a bored expression, until he took note of his full appearance, than he began smiling.

"Oh hello, apologies for the intrusion but I have a question to ask of you." he looked around as if checking if someone was around then leaned in to whisper, "Care to tell me where I am right now?"

"You're kidding right?" the boy looked at him dumbfounded losing his smile before gaining it back along with a realizing 'Oh'.

"Not by any means." Albedo admitted, "I legit have no idea where I might be right now. I ended up here by accident."

"The Land of Ooo? Or just our house?"

"Now that is just made up, but yes, the 'Land of Ooo'." Albedo declared turning away with his fingers imitating the silly sounding of the name, "I do not have time for this, sorry again for disturbing." he turned to go and started walking off.

"Wait!" the boy called after him. "I'm not joking, this _is_ the Land of Ooo, but right now I have something more important to ask you."

"Oh? Wait just a second." Albedo turned around with a smile, and clapped his hands angrily looking at the sky.

_**The Land of Ooo, Unknown Time**_

"There that is better." he smiled once again confusing the young boy, "Shall we take this inside?"

"Sure. Come on in."

"Have not caught your name?"

"Finn."

"Pleasure meeting you, I am Albedo."

As Albedo climbed up the ladder as he was instructed to he was surprised on what he found upstairs. Seeing a yellow dog with a controller in his hand connected to a small green little machine resembling a console with legs is not an everyday sight.

"Oh my, hello there little fellow." he walked over to them.

"Who're ya calling little?" the dog asked causing a slight surprise in Albedo, "Who are you anyway?"

"I was talking to this _little_ guy," Albedo said picking up the small green machine, "I am Albedo, pleasure meeting you Jake."

"How'd you know my name?" Jake asked eyes going wide.

"Finn told me."

"No I didn't." Finn chipped in arriving next to them his face full with surprise.

"I lied, I read about you in Finn's memories."

"Without permission?" Fin asked surprised, rather by the fact of it happening without allowance than the actual mind reading.

"It was an accident!" Albedo held his hands up in defense, "My apologies for the matter. Now I believe you wanted to ask me a question." he casually sat down next to the yellow dog.

"Yes, I'll be blunt. Are you a human?"

"Mostly, yes. Is that something to get excited about?" Albedo asked looking over the small machine who was starting to have enough of it.

"Yes!" Finn declared happily.

"Oh? Tell me, I have time."

The young blond kid, along with his dog, proceeded to tell all their knowledge about what they knew about their world. Albedo sat on the couch an excited expression never leaving his face once during the story time.

"How interesting. So there is no dominant species here?"

"Not really." Finn shrugged. "Well there are sort of cosmic entities and the like, but nothing that majorly rules this place."

"And humans are quite limited... If that is the case how come you are here?"

"My parents found him in a forest as a baby."

"Jake!"

"And they took him in." Jake continued despite his 'brothers'' protest. "We don't really know much about his past before that."

"I could try looking into it." Albedo offered.

Finn and Jake looked each other in the eyes, Finn's expression turned sour. "I... I don't think I want to know that really." he seemed to recall some unfavorable memories.

"I understand. Now if it is not too much to ask of you, care to show me around some of your favored places in this world?"

"I don't see why not. However I have one last question." Finn declared confidently.

"Ask away."

"Earlier you said 'mostly', what exactly did you mean by that?"

"Oh it is simple really. I was not always human." Albedo declared honestly, "Although now even my DNA is that of one, I seem to possess immortality you see?" Albedo waited for the other two to give signs that they understood. "I died once before, after that I became, for reasons unknown, a real human, at least by DNA."

"Hold on, you just said you were immortal." Jake pointed out.

"That is because I lack a correct term for this situation. What I mean is that I can die without problem, however I always revive no matter what. Yet I still feel the pain so I would rather not die even if I know I will come back." Albedo took note of the sudden lack of excitement on Finn's face. "You seem to have lost your mood."

"I'm sorry I just... always get excited if I get to meet another human, it has become an old habit really."

"I seemed to have dashed your expectations." Albedo pointed out.

"It's not your fault." Finn waved his hand, "Now about that tour we promised."

"Lead on."

The newly made trio disembarked from the tree house, their first location of travel being a whole country made out of... 'Candy?' Albedo asked in his mind. 'Interesting, this world is.'

_**Candy Kingdom, The Land of Ooo, Unknown Time**_

"So, anything special about this... kingdom other than the obvious sweet texture of everything?"

"Oh, it _is_ actually candy. Besides, we know the Princess."

"Are you not an important person?" Albedo asked jokingly, "Care to introduce us to each other?"

"I don't know, she can be a little... unbearable at times." Jake shrugged.

"All the more reason for us to meet." Albedo declared with a smile, "I like unbearable people."

'_Since when?_' Death asked in thought.

'Since now.' Albedo chuckled.

_**The Princess' Castle, Candy Kingdom, The Land of Ooo, Unknown Time**_

As the trio entered the castle they came upon the sight of an empty ball room which greatly disheartened Albedo.

"This looks rather... plain." he remarked.

"Oh, the Princess is usually higher in the castle so this place is only used in case of some major events or assemblies... or when she just wants to throw a party. We should get through the Banana Guards just fine."

"Forgive me if the idea of 'Banana Guards' does not sound intimidating at all."

"I agree." Jake whispered, "Just don't say it in front of them."

Two of these, rather idiotic looking literal banana guards were standing at a doorway letting Finn and Jake through it without a hustle but crossing their spears in front of Albedo.

"What seems to be the problem officers?" Albedo asked with a fake smile using his general term for men of the law, having been reminded about his old times on 'the other side'.

"We haven't seen you around these parts before." the left guard said, eyes narrowed.

"We can't just let anyone up to the Princess." the right guard added.

"It _is_ nice to see you two so dedicated to your Princess, but I assure you that you have nothing to fear of me." he put his hand on the spears gently lowering them.

Finn walked over next to him, "Calm down guys, he's with us."

"I see Finn." the left guard nodded putting his spear in a standing position.

"Sorry to take up your time sir." the right guard bowed slightly to Albedo also putting away his spear.

"Oh there is nothing to worry about, you were just doing your jobs." Albedo walked forward with his fake smile... as soon as they left the two guards his face turned into an angry disgust.

"Don't let them get to you, they're a little idi-" Finn stopped as he looked at his new companion, "Everything okay bud?"

His 'smile' returning to his face he turned to Finn nodding, "Yes, sorry for worrying you." Albedo's mind could not be taken off of his old, painful, memories after that.

_**Princess Bubblegum's Laboratory, The Princess' Castle, Candy Kingdom, The Land of Ooo, Unknown Time**_

As the trio entered the dimly lit room they came upon the sight of a pink skinned and pink haired woman wearing a long lab coat experimenting with some kind of chemicals on the table. As Finn unintentionally sneaked up behind her, saying "Hey, PB!", he caused the pink woman to drop the bottle she was holding at the time, and as it turned out the chemical contained in that bottle was highly flammable.

"What the heck were you experimenting with?!" Finn asked looking at the quickly spreading flames in front of him.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me whilst I'm in here, Finn?" the woman snapped angrily at the blond boy.

"Please, save the bickering, _after_ we are done with the fire." Albedo casually walked over emptying the contents of another test-tube on the ground immediately vaporizing the fire. "_Now, _you can bicker." Albedo sat down on the table completely disregarding the other chemicals in the test-tubes next to him.

"Finn, who's this?"

"He's Albedo. He's the reason we're here." Finn declared.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance... Princess." Albedo smiled holding out a hand, before looking concerned, "Is this not a tradition in this world?" he looked at his hand, before Bubblegum shook it.

"Yes, yes it is." Bubblegum smiled taking off her glasses, "Hold on, you just said this world did you not?"

"I knew he would interest you." Finn chuckled.

"I propose a deal." Albedo declared suddenly, "I can give you information, _for_ information."

"A-about what?" Bubblegum's voice suddenly grew shaky by the confidence in Albedo's voice and the look he was giving her.

"About this whole world of course." Albedo chuckled.

_**Princess Bubblegum's Room, The Princess' Castle, Candy Kingdom, The Land of Ooo, Unknown Time**_

Bubblegum let her newfound group outside of the lab into her room where she had enough space for a lengthy talk. Albedo happily shared information about his past's better parts and some smaller details about Bellwood and Earth, and got to hear a different take on this world's story, or as much as Bubblegum could remember.

"You get powers from dying." Bubblegum took notes into a small notebook.

"We are both older than we look." Albedo chuckled.

"Yes there's that too." Bubblegum smiled. "Are you satisfied with the info provided? I am for sure... Another world existed beyond this and those I found before and I did not manage to find it yet..."

"Yes, thank you it was plentiful." Albedo nodded, "However I still feel like there are some elements that do not simply connect." as Albedo was about to stand up a nearby large window was broken to pieces as a seemingly large, blue skinned, white bearded man with a long goblin-like nose, wearing a rather expensive looking crown emerged with a pained expression. "What have we here?"

"Ice King!" Finn shouted, "I thought you were through with this!"

"This isn't what it seems like Finn!" the Ice King held out his hands in defense after managing to stand up, then turned over to Bubblegum, "I'm sorry about your window too... but it was _his_ fault." he pointed at the broken window, but no one was there.

"Ice King!" Jake snapped, before shutting up noticing Albedo's hand in front of him.

"He's right. Although the thing he sees is not visible to you as it seems." he turned to the blue skinned man, "You are talking about this ugly creature right?"

"Of course!" the Ice King smiled happily, happy knowing that someone believed him. "That jerk ruined my bedroom then punched me all the way here." he pouted.

Albedo seemingly grabbed nothing, spread his legs on the ground and proceeded to throw out something big and heavy. "Problem solved." he slapped his hands together then snapped his fingers and the window returned to its original state. "That should do it... I did not think that would work though." his eyes turned completely black.

"_Since when do you have that ability?_" Death asked interested.

"As it seems since we met... however it only surfaced now." Albedo shrugged then turned towards the blue man, "Come here Simon." everyone else in the room donned an expression of pure shocked surprise.

"How'd you know that?!" Finn asked.

"I accidentally read his memories... I still cannot control some of my newfound abilities." he walked over to the Ice King and simply touched his crown. The man began to change in physical appearance drastically, his nose shorted to regular size, his beard disappeared along with most of his long hair, the white hair turned to brown and his small black eyes turned to blue ones. His skin turned from an ice cold blue to a rather pleasant olive color. He slowly reached for his head.

"Woah..." he groaned, "What happened?"

"Nothing major." Albedo declared as if he knew what transpired, "Just a couple months have passed."

"Months?!" Simon asked petrified.

"You've been missing some stuff." Finn declared.

"Could be years." Albedo corrected.

"Wouldn't go that far." Jake added.

"Hold on, everybody calm down." Simon turned towards Albedo, "You're new."

"Yes, yes I am." Albedo nodded with a smile. "I just came here recently."

"And the first thing you do is..?"

"Mess with your crown unintentionally and turn you back into a human? Yes, unexpected result that is."

"But that's impossible... it should be." Simon looked at the crown, "I tried everything I could to remove it and it did not work... and all you do is just touch it..? I don't need this cursed thing anymore?"

"Actually..." Albedo held up his index finger.

"Here comes the bad part." Finn chipped in.

"You need it to stay your immortal self... Without using the crown you look like a normal human, like your appearance from before you lost yourself. However you can still use the powers of this crown, with exchange of it changing your outer appearance, for some odd reason that only happens when you are using it. Apparently just by touching the thing I broke something important, so now it only functions as your 'heart' as in it helps you live with the extra capabilities of a highly destructive and lethal freezing weapon."

"That's better than nothing." Jake admitted, Bubblegum was just beyond comprehensive thinking staring blankly at the group.

Albedo upon noticing walked over and put his hands on her shoulder, "That was a foreseeable side effect of an impossible being like me crossing ways with science once more. Last time I met with a portal creating device face to face... Do not fret, you will understand soon enough."

"This is just too much to take in." Bubblegum nodded.

"Which part?" Finn asked cocking his head.

"All of it." Bubblegum sighed.

"You should get used to it. Although I am not expecting you too, even I am surprised by everything that has happened in the last six weeks for me." Albedo shrugged.

"_This_ is new?!" Finn asked surprised, "You totally look like you know what you're doing."

"I will take that as a compliment as I have not one clue... well about anything I have done here that is."

"You're awfully open about this." Bubblegum pointed out with her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, most people would be pretty secretive about this." Finn nodded.

"I do not see the point. What is there to hide?" Albedo smiled, "Even if we _were_ on different sides, which I like to think we are not, I would not hold back. What can you do with such information? This may sound arrogant, but people would often think I am crazy or be intimidated." the others nodded agreeing with his statement as he turned over to Simon, "Now about your situation sir."

"I believe I need to thank you."

"I believe you do not." Albedo held up his hands in defense, "It was an accident after all. Enjoy being able to think rationally once again... well with _your_ brain that is." he turned around to the others, "Anything interesting you might want to show me? I am not planning to go home just yet."

"You say that like it's an easy thing to open a dimensional portal." Bubblegum crossed her arms giving a questioning look.

"Oh but it is." Albedo chuckled snapping his fingers opening a portal to his living room. "Hello everyone! Nice to see you all in high spirits and awake." Albedo noticed Ben looking a little down, sitting on the couch.

_**Livingroom, Albedo's HQ, Outskirts of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"What is the problem Benjamin?" Ben heard his body double's voice from the other side of the gateway.

"You have to ask me that after what you made me do this morning?" Ben turned towards him with a pained face which immediately turned into shock once he noticed Albedo's surrounding. "Wow. Slight mishap?"

"You could say that..." Albedo nodded realizing Ben figured out what where he wanted to go, "Found interest in this place so I 'called' to let you know I am staying out for a little while."

"Did you always make sudden decisions like this before I came along?" Krystal asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes he did." Ace chuckled walking up to the gateway, "Interesting bunch you got here."

"Like you and the others are not interesting enough?" Albedo chuckled, "I seem to have a luck meeting such people."

"You sure do." Ace nodded, "In that case, we'll see ya later."

"Sure." Albedo nodded closing the portal.

_**Princess Bubblegum's Room, The Princess' Castle, Candy Kingdom, The Land of Ooo, Unknown Time**_

Albedo turned around to find everyone staring slack jawed, all seemingly thinking about different things.

"What... is the matter?" Albedo asked concerned.

"You opened a portal... with the snap of your fingers." Bubblegum muttered an imaginary dark cloud appearing above her head.

"Other humans?" Jake muttered.

"A whole new world." Finn's eyes were shimmering like gold.

Simon was most likely the most level headed of the bunch, "You came from there? Interesting." he nodded putting a hand to his chin.

"Now, since I showed you it is possible, care to continue our tour Finn?"

"Yeah! Absolutely." Finn jumped around overexcitedly.

"You sound excited." Albedo chuckled.

"I am!" Finn nodded hastily, "It's nice to know that there are other worlds out there."

"Would I not know?" Albedo chuckled once more, "Now come and lead the way, show me this utopia!"

"Utopia?"

"I'll tell you later." Simon said from behind them.

_**Outside of the Candy Kingdom, Candy Kingdom, The Land of Ooo, Unknown Time**_

Upon exiting the grounds of the kingdom Albedo looked at the sight before him with a wide grin, which soon turned into a sigh upon noticing certain things scattered around the land.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked, his robe looking three times bigger than on his Ice King form.

"It is just unsettling to know that this place, which I thought was a fantasy-like world is actually the result of human stupidity."

"Human stupidity?" Finn asked as if offended.

"Well if the humans from my world are anything like this world's were, Simon could testify on that, then maybe it _is_ better if you do not know."

"What _are_ humans like I wonder?" he frowned at Simon and Albedo angrily, making the two look at each other.

Before Simon could even think up a soothing answer Albedo carried on the conversation, "Humans are foolish creatures who think they can take anything they see, they cannot agree on one thing and usually even the simplest of things cause conflicts, generally even wars." Albedo crossed his arms, "They speak of peace and harmony yet all they cause is discord and agony." he then chuckled as if he found it funny, "But surely, this is just an outsider's perspective. After all I am only human in body."

Finn looked over to Simon waiting for even the smallest chance of denial sparking up... but there was none, Simon just stared him dead in the eye and nodded. "There are always exceptions, there always were and there always will be." Simon smiled, "The percentage of these kind of people are genuinely low however."

"I am no way saying that you are bad Finn, your actions would disapprove of that sentence." Albedo put his hand on the younger human's shoulder, "All I am saying is that your species always had that genetic flaw that some don't show actively. It is not your fault. To this world you are a hero and that is what you should keep in mind." Finn looked him in the eye as if wondering what to believe then smiled.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Finn nodded, "Now as for that tour you wanted."

The young blond boy led Albedo and the newly returned Simon around Ooo, or at least parts that he knew would be interesting. Albedo looked around interestedly at the different kind of beings living in different parts of this utopian world, Simon on the other hand looked like someone returning to a house after 30 years of absence... in his case it was more than a thousand.

"So many things happened after the war... So many things I have passed up."

Albedo's mind was suddenly filled with a woman with glasses, in some 'pictures' being next to Simon. The name 'Betty' coming from Simon rang out in his head as he was shown the full story of what has happened with that woman. 'She turned into... because she was trying to save Simon..?' he threw a glance at Simon then looked forward, 'What have I done?' he could not bring himself to talk about this Betty character in front of Simon. 'I know better than anyone what _that_ feels like, and yet...'

_**Ice Kingdom, The Land of Ooo, Unknown Time**_

Finn stopped at the foot of a giant mountain which on first glance was made from ice. Albedo was so lost in thought he did not even notice the climate change.

"An Ice cave?"

"No." Finn shook his head, "This is the Ice King's... well the former Ice King's castle."

"Oh." Albedo said simply, following Finn up a linear path. "Why are we here? I thought this would be a touchy subject."

"Last time he turned back for a short time we came here for his clothes." Finn declared, "I thought it would be nice to not walk around in those old robes anymore."

"Thank you Finn. I would appreciate a change of clothing."

As Simon was dressing up Albedo took a quick look around the castle, noting some interesting features it possessed. Yet he left them in place without asking and returned to the other two.

The rest of the places Albedo brought them were just interesting in general, Albedo however was still lost in thought about the 'Betty fiasco', however what he did not notice was that Finn slowed down. Finn stopped near a cave causing Albedo to stop himself.

"A cave?" Albedo asked genuinely surprised, "What is so special about a cave if I might ask?"

"It's not the cave itself. It's what's inside." Finn chuckled.

_**Marceline's House, The Land of Ooo, Unknown Time**_

To Albedo's surprise a house sat in the middle of the cavern, a light shining from the windows.

"I think I get the specialty about this cavern." Albedo nodded.

"I still have someone to introduce to you." Finn grinned.

"Oh goody." Albedo smiled walking with Finn to the door, Simon lagging behind.

Finn knocked twice waiting for the resident of the house to open the door.

"Hey Finn." came a cheerful feminine voice once the door opened, revealing a woman with pale white, almost greyish skin. The one distinctive trait Albedo noticed almost immediately was the fact that this woman was... floating.

"Hey Marceline." Finn greeted the woman back, "I have someone I would like you to meet."

"Now there's something you don't do every day." Marceline let out a small chuckle as she left the comfort of her house looking at the white haired boy in front of him.

"Greetings." Albedo bowed slightly, "My name is Albedo, pleased to meet you."

Marceline was silent for a couple seconds before smiling and reaching out a hand which Albedo shook gladly, "Marceline."

"'The Vampire Queen'" Albedo added chuckling gaining a few glances from the other two, "What? It rhymes."

"Well, we're surprised cause that was an actual nickname of hers." Finn rubbed his temple like they were in an awkward situation.

"Oh no, you are not telling me that you _are_ a vampire!" Albedo smiled, "That _is _indeed an interesting development!" his smile turned into a chuckle, "For two reasons."

"Being?" Marceline asked interestedly.

"One, I have met the first vampire of my life, which for an alien from outer space from another dimension is a milestone, and two, my guessing is becoming more and more accurate."

"Where'd you pick him up?" Marceline whispered to Finn.

"Listen, I know he seems odd but he's tellin the truth."

"I'm not buying that."

"Oh but he is not lying." Albedo chuckled, "Do not think that I have not heard you by the way." Albedo, imitating Marceline, floated closer to the woman and smiled in her face, "Convinced yet?"

"You can fly. Big deal." Marceline chuckled. "I can too."

"I can transform." Albedo declared.

"I can too." Marceline countered.

"I am invulnerable."

"That's new."

"I can come back after I die."

"Bullcrud."

"Demonstration Time!" Albedo declared happily and stopped flying at a high altitude in the cavern, but just as he was about to hit the floor Marceline caught her.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe that too." Albedo shrugged with a smile, "You can really try it out though."

"I think I'll pass."

"Well, I believe I saved the best for last, even if it was accidental."

"Accidental?"

"I brought _him_ back." Albedo gestured to the cave entrance, where Simon stood at that moment not being filled with an adrenaline rush like last time, he felt he could not just barge in to Marceline's house. "I do believe you know each other." Albedo smiled warmly.

"Simon?!" Marceline quickly floated over, not letting go of Albedo much to his annoyance, "What happened now?!"

"Nothing..." Simon sighed, "Nothing Marcy... I am really back this time." Simon fidgeted, looking at Marceline, then as if on instinct the two hugged in a long time. Albedo teleported out from in-between them next to Finn where they both crossed their arms.

"You did good." Finn commented.

"I _told_ you it was an accident." Albedo chuckled.

"You know I think you're just being modest."

"Does it look that way to you?"

"As I said earlier, you totally look like you're in control. Yet all you say that you don't have any idea about your powers and stuff."

"I really do not." Albedo sighed drooping his arms, "I acquired all this a mere three weeks ago. I have been learning since then... and bettering myself."

"Yourself?"

"You could say that I was not exactly your nicest person around the block. A 'bad guy' so to say would not suffice." Albedo turned to look Finn in the eyes whose' were looking at him intently, "I did terrible things... to a lot of people I came to call allies in these past weeks. I was close to destroying important things to them yet they still welcomed me back, I always feel like I do not deserve this life I have been granted, this _second chance_ if you will."

"I can't really judge your past, but listen to me, what you did today, a typical bad guy would not even _think_ of that. You are beyond what you did, and the others, your friends I mean, I think they all know that."

Without reason, Albedo just turned towards Finn walked a little closer and once again imitated Marceline, giving Finn a hug, "This might seem over-emotional and I will have you know I do not know why I am doing it but please... please let me have this." Finn put a hand on his back, held it for a couple seconds then Albedo let go.

"I feel I am becoming emotional these days... even so, thank you."

"Now see, this is _not_ knowing what you did." Finn declared, "What _did_ I do now?"

"You made me happy, that is all you need to know young one." Albedo chuckled, before it soon turned into an expression of sheer shock. "NOT NOW! OF ALL TIMES PLEASE NOT NOW!" he rushed over to the two of them.

"What are y-" Finn stopped mid-sentence once he noticed what Albedo was running towards, and became evidently as shocked.

"SIMON!" Albedo and Marceline screamed perfectly in sync as the brown haired man was experiencing the same fate Albedo did three weeks prior to the current events.

"What is that thing?!" Finn asked arriving next to them trying to help Marceline pull back Simon.

"Something you should hate with all your might." Albedo declared.

"Just let go." Simon said hastily, "It is not worth it if the two of you get sucked in too."

"Do not talk like a dying man." Albedo said almost angrily, "You are not going, at best _I_ am!" Albedo pushed Marceline and Finn out of the way grabbing a hold of his arms and pulled him back out... however tentacle like apparitions appeared from the portal itself, bending the space and dragging the man back with Albedo still holding on creating a tug of war. "YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT, YOU ARE A RIFT!" he shouted, anger emanating from his voice.

This time however the gateway proved triumphant and Simon was through it along with Albedo, before it could close however Finn took a last glance at Marceline before mindlessly running into the closing portal.

"FINN!" Marceline shouted after him as the portal closed.

_**Livingroom, Albedo's HQ, Outskirts of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo looked around the space he was currently at, only daring to open one eye... that was however only until he noticed the familiar surroundings.

"I am... home?"


End file.
